Orgueil et Sentiments
by Illusions Industry
Summary: Nouveau chapitre. Sorry pour le retard :. Kaiba s'explique avec Serenity .
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : C'est ma toute première fanfic sur YugiOh et j'avoue être un peu nerveuse en la postant mais j'espère que ça ira. Ce sera de la romance notamment entre deux personnages que j'adore : Seto Kaiba et Shizuka Katsuya. Shizuka Katsuya est plus connu sous le nom de Serenity Wheeler, la petite s?ur de Joey, dans le dessin animé. Mais j'avoue que je préfère largement le manga aussi je garderais tout les noms originaux. Je ne prends pas en compte ce qu'il s'est passé dans les da qui n'ont pas eu lieu dans les mangas (saga noa, atlantis, etc.) . Voili voilou !! Profitez bien de l'histoire Si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas (. Si vous avez des commentaires n'hésitez pas non plus. En tout cas merci de prendre le temps de la lire ;). L'histoire commence en envisageant que Marik ai été vaincu (probable tout de même) - tome 26 dans les mangas puisque c'est le dernier paru- et que tout le monde soit revenu à une vie plus ou moins normale ;). Ah au passage, Yugioh et tout ce qui rattache ne m'appartient pas (snif parce que j'aurais bien aimé avoir Kaiba et Jono-Uchi :D)

Disclaimer 2: Finalement je révises tout les textes. Ca me prend la tête sinon . Faire les choses bien quoi . Toujours est-il que je vais apeller tout le monde avec le nom du dessin-animée vu qu'on me l'a demandé. Ce sera plus simple .

**Orgueil et Sentiments**Prologue   
  
Il y a dans la vie de chacun des prises de conscience On sait ce que l'on était mais on ne sait pas ce que l'on va devenir. L'évolution est dans nos gênes. C'est à partir de là que se constitue aussi le principal de notre caractère.  
  
Serenity a toujours été une jeune fille polie et charmante. Son handicap n'avait fait qu'accentuer son besoin et sa joie de vivre. Lorsqu'elle regarde à présent le ciel, elle voit plus que la voûte bleutée, elle y voit une chance, elle y voit la vie.  
  
Bientôt le Destin allait faire plus encore pour Serenity. Plus que d'enfin voir la vie, elle allait en ressentir les fibres.  
  
Serenity avait gardé du souvenir de son handicap visuel, une façon d'être un peu timide et réservée. Comme si quelque part, jamais elle ne se débarrasserait complètement de ces ténèbres. Mais elle était aussi une Wheeler, et comme son frère, elle prenait souvent la parole lorsqu'elle en voyait l'utilité. Le sens du courage était inné chez le frère et la s?ur.  
  
Serenity était heureuse mais il lui manquait quelque chose. C'était là son secret. Même Joey ne le savait pas. Elle le cachait précieusement sous un masque de gentillesse, de joie et d'optimisme rayonnant.  
  
Oh bien sur, la jeune fille avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Les biens matériels ne l'intéressaient pas de toute façon. Elle remerciait interieurment chaque seconde son frère sans qui elle n'aurait pu voir de nouveau. Quelque chose manquait mais elle ne savait pas quoi encore. Pas jusqu'à qu'un certain regard bleu cobalt ne croise le sien.  
  
La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ils étaient sur le port et elle était trop occupée à « voir » enfin son frère et ses amis. Elle qui se perdait dans les Ombres avait eu tant de joie à voir leurs visages déterminés et leurs sourires bienveillants. Elle ne lui avait accordé aucune importance.  
  
Les événements allaient changer cela. 


	2. Et c'est ainsi que tout commença

**Orgueil et Sentiments**

  
  
Chapitre un : Et c'est ainsi que tout commença.  
  
_« La peur est un moteur. » Seto Kaiba_  
  
Le mince rayon de soleil filtra à travers les branchages de cerisier, chatouillant la joue de Serenity. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil sur la cour avec un léger sourire. Il était bon de pouvoir voir et sentir le soleil.  
  
« Wheeler! Soyez attentive ! » fit le professeur d'histoire-géographie.  
  
Serenity sursauta et rougit legerment. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans ce lycée et elle avait parfois du mal à se concentrer aussi longtemps. Cela en venait parfois à troubler sa vision qu'elle avait somme toute fragile.  
  
Elle étudiait énormément. Comme pour se rattraper de toute ces années perdues. La Biologie surtout. Devenir infirmière était son rêve le plus grand. Son frère n'était pas d'une grande aide mais elle aimait le voir essayer de l'aider et se faire houspiller par Mai lorsqu'elle venait parfois passer un après-midi avec eux.  
  
Depuis un certain temps maintenant, Serenity avait compris ce qui rattachait Mai à Joey. Les sentiments qu'ils avaient à l'égard l'un de l'autre étaient évidents. Mais son frère ne s'en apercevait pas. Il ne pensait qu'à ses fameux duels de cartes. Affronter Yugi et « mettre une raclée », selon ses propres termes à Kaiba.

Kaiba. Il l'avait énormément impressionné. Parfaitement arrogant, si fier, intimidant et puissant. Pourtant il avait le même âge que Joey. Un peu moins de deux ans de plus qu'elle. Il avait l'art de faire sentir ses interlocuteurs comme inférieur. Mais quelque part, on se sentait presque important de savoir qu'il vous avait adressé la parole. C'était un première année dans ce lycée pourtant. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Serenity.  
  
Mais de cette première rencontre sur le port, elle gardait surtout le souvenir de sa voix. Profonde et autoritaire.  
  
Le jour où elle avait retrouvé la vue. Le jour où son frère avait été envoûté par Marik. Le jour ou Joey et Yugi avait failli mourir. Le jour où elle avait croisé Kaiba.  
  
Le tournoi sur le dirigeable avait été effrayant. Plus d'une fois Serenity aurait souhaité redevenir aveugle. Mais Joey et Mai avaient raison : il ne fallait pas fuir la vérité. Puis ils s'en étaient tous sortis n'est- ce pas ? Oh bien sur, Yami Yugi cherchait encore son identité mais Serenity avait foi : ils finiraient par savoir et comprendre le mystère du puzzle.  
  
« Miss Wheeler? Vous n'avez pas pris note de votre tuteur ? »  
  
Serenity sursauta à son nom. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.  
  
« Votre tuteur Wheeler. Ou plutôt tutrice dans ce cas là. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. »  
  
Serenity acquiesça faiblement le coeur encore battant de s'être ainsi fait remarqué.  
  
A la fin du cours, Serenity s'approcha un peu tremblante auprès du professeur.  
  
« Ah oui. Wheeler. » fit-il posément, remarquant enfin sa présence.  
  
« Monsieur Kataro je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été assez attentive. Cela ne se reproduira plus. » fit Serenity précipitamment.  
  
« Oui j'espère. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai fait venir. Vous savez que, du fait de votre arrivée tardive dans ce lycée, vous avez quelques lacunes en certaines matières. Votre intelligence a été tout de même suffisante pour vous laisser la possibilité d'être dans cette classe. J'avoue être très fier de vous en ce qui concerne la biologie, les mathématiques, la cuisine et le japonais. Je vous félicite. Néanmoins ça ne comble pas le déficit en anglais notamment, en dessin et en Littérature. Chacun des élèves de votre classe aura un tuteur mais je vous réserve l'un des meilleur élève des classes supérieures. Tea Gardner. Tachez d'en profiter. »  
  
Serenity qui rougissait eut un grand sourire et acquiesça le visage convaincu. Si c'était Téa qui allait l'aider, elle allait forcément faire d'énormes progrès !


	3. Histoire de tutorat

** Orgueil et Sentiments  
**  
Chapitre deux : Histoire de tutorat  
  
_« Pourquoi on m'a pas mis tuteur ??? » Joey Wheeler_  
  
Téa attendait au pas de la porte que le professeur Kataro ait terminé son entretien avec l'un des élèves. Yugi l'accompagnait.  
  
« Il en est hors de question ! »  
  
Téa et Yugi d'un regard accordé s'approchèrent un peu plus pour mieux entendre.  
  
« Je connais cette voix » fit Téa  
  
Yugi acquiesça de ses doux yeux rêveurs.  
  
« Kaiba vous serez tuteur. Cela fait aussi partit du cursus de dernière année de lycée. Vous aurez une note au final qui comptera dans votre dossier. »

La voix du professeur avait été ferme et sans équivoque. Le rare professeur à avoir l'estime des Kaiba. Le seul à faire preuve d'autorité. Il faut dire qu'il avait d'abord été formateur à l'orphelinat et qu'il connaissait les Kaiba depuis leurs plus jeunes âges.  
  
« Sensei. Je ne serais certainement pas un bon tuteur. Je n'ai pas le temps. La Kaiba Corporation... »  
  
« ...attendra. Seto, vos études sont importantes. Et détrompez-vous je suis sur que vous serez un excellent tuteur. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes le meilleur élève, et ce de loin, de la dernière année toutes classes confondu. »  
  
Téa se pencha vers Yugi.  
  
« Kataro ne sait pas que Kaiba est infernal. » chuchota t'elle  
  
« Mais c'est vrai que c'est un très bon élève. » commenta Yugi à voix basse également  
  
« Oui et bien je plains son élève. Il va passer de mauvais quart d'heure. »  
  
« Je crois que c'est Setsuna. C'était le seul qui n'avait pas été assigné.»  
  
« Le pauvre. »  
  
Téa n'eut pas le temps de compatir plus au sort de Setsuna car la porte s'ouvrit à grande volée. Une longue et fine silhouette se tenait là, le regard bleu cobalt écrasant de mépris.  
  
« On écoute aux portes ? » fit le jeune homme d'un air de dégoût.  
  
« Pas du tout Seto » répondit Yugi gêné « Téa doit parler au professeur Kataro. »

Seto daigna à peine regarder Téa.  
  
« Oui à propos du tutorat. » fit la jeune fille.  
  
Le professeur Kataro s'était déjà levé et allait sortir de la salle. Il invita les trois élèves à sortir avec lui et referma la porte à clefs. Kaiba rongeait son frein : il ne pouvait pas partir subitement sans un mot maintenant que Kataro était à leurs côtés, cela aurait semblé impoli. Il devait donc se coltiner pendant quelques minutes horribles les deux débiles qu'étaient Yugi et Téa. Quoique de fait il avait du respect pour Yugi : il était un duelleur hors pair. Mais Téa était une fille agaçante. Jolie oui. Pour ceux qui avaient des goûts communs, Kaiba supposait que ça devait suffire. Mais il aurait au moins fallu qu'elle soit muette pour pouvoir tolérer sa présence.  
  
« Je pars pour l'école de danse de l'est professeur. » fit Téa embarrassée.  
  
Kaiba crut discerner une ombre de tristesse dans le regard de Yugi.  
  
Se peut-il donc que cet idiot tienne à cette fille ? Il me fera toujours rire avec sa sensibilité. pensa Kaiba  
  
« Je suis heureux pour vous Gardner. Tachez de faire honneur au savoir que je vous ai enseigné. » souhaita Kataro  
  
« Je vous remercie professeur. Mais il y a le problème du tutorage. Je ne pourrais m'occuper de mon élève. »  
  
Le professeur Kataro s'arrêta la mine soucieuse.  
  
« Voilà qui est embêtant. Hum c'était important pour elle. »  
  
Téa regarda Yugi comme pour y chercher du réconfort. Elle s'en voulait d'abandonner ainsi un projet auquel tenait autant le professeur Kataro.  
  
« Qui était l'élève professeur ? » demanda Yugi  
  
« Miss Wheeler. »  
  
« Serenity ! » s'écria plus acide ment Téa.

Kaiba quand à lui ne réagit pas. A vrai dire il n'écoutait pas se demandant où en était la bourse de Tokyo à cette heure-ci.  
  
« Kaiba ? »  
  
Seto a déplaça son regard vague sur le professeur Kataro.  
  
« Vous prendrez Miss Wheeler en tutorat. J'aurais préfère qu'elle est une tutrice et non un tuteur car c'est une jeune fille excessivement timide. Mais elle a besoin d'un soutien particulier. »  
  
Yugi et Téa palirent, priant le Ciel que Kaiba refuse.  
  
« Professeur non ! » s'écria Kaiba « J'ai déjà Setsuna. » fit-il plus calmement en se passant la main dans ses cheveux chatains.  
  
« Setsuna sera suivi par Joey Wheeler. Il se plaignait justement de ne pas avoir d'élève et c'est un service qu'il rendra à sa s?ur. »  
  
Après ces quelques mots, le professeur Kataro content de sa trouvaille, salua une dernière fois ces élèves et partit vers la salle des professeurs.  
  
Kaiba serra les lèvres.  
  
« Sa sœur. »  
  
« Ne t'avises pas de la tyranniser Kaiba ! » fit Yugi courageusement

Seto eut un petit rire sec  
  
« J'espère seulement qu'elle n'est pas aussi idiote que son frère. »  
  
Téa allait rétorquer mais Kaiba ne leur en laissa pas le temps, tournant les talons et se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
  
« Quand Joey va l'apprendre. » firent-ils en choeur.


	4. Mauvais Karma

Coucou ! Voici le troisième chapitre d'Orgueil et Sentiments. Vous avez du remarquer que je mettais toujours avec le chapitre une phrase d'un de nos héros. Je trouve ça plus sympa. Ca fait comme un commentaire du titre du chapitre. Le problème c'est que lorsque moi je l'avais tapé je l'avais mis en italique pour le différencier du texte mais apparemment ça ne fonctionne pas. snif snif. Si l'un d'entre vous à la soluce ce serait sympa de me le dire (.  
  
** Orgueil et Sentiments**  
  
Chapitre trois : Mauvais karma  
  
_ « Moi je peux parler de mauvais karma.» Ryu Bakura_

La Yugi-gang s'était retrouvée en petit comité à l'interclasse.  
  
« Quoi ?? » hurla Joey d'une voix tonitruante et horrifiée  
  
« Quoi ?? » hurla Tristan d'une voix éplorée  
  
Téa regarda Yugi qui haussa les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance.  
  
« Avec cette pourriture ? Kataro a du perdre la boule ! C'est la vieillesse ! »  
  
« Ca finit toujours par attaquer le système nerveux. » ajouta doctement Tristan en réponse à Joey  
  
Joey et Tristan acquiesçaient d'un commun accord.  
  
« Faut que je prévienne Serene quand même. Qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre. Si jamais il l'embête je le. »  
  
Joey frappa son poing droit dans sa paume gauche de manière plutôt explicite.  
  
« J'ai déjà peur cervelle d'oiseau. » fit une voix calme et dédaigneuse derrière lui.  
  
Ce fut comme un déclic chez Joey qui se tourna et l'agrippa au col.  
  
« Si jamais tu manques de respect à ma soeur Kaiba. Je te jure que je te ferais avaler ta carte du dragon ! »  
  
« Ouais ! » appuya Tristan  
  
Kaiba roula des yeux exaspéré et repoussa le jeune homme blond d'un geste sec.

« C'est juste du tutorat. Et ne crois pas que ça m'amuse. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'enseigner les bases de la littérature à une gamine. »  
  
Kaiba s'épousseta à l'endroit où l'avait touché Joey.  
  
« Yugi, n'oublie pas notre prochain duel ! Je compte bien t'y battre une fois pour toute ! » fit Kaiba d'une voix glaciale en regardant droit dans les yeux de celui qui était devenu Yami Yugi.  
  
« J'y serais Kaiba. »  
  
Kaiba eut un sourire satisfait et tourna les talons jusqu'à sa table. La cloche sonna. Les cours allaient commencer.  
  
D'ordinaire, Kaiba appréciait relativement les cours de mathématiques. Lorsqu'on est Président d'une des plus grandes entreprises du pays on apprend rapidement à aimer cette matière. Mais ce jour-ci, le jeune homme froid avait l'esprit ailleurs. Cette histoire de tutorat lui déplaisait.  
  
Une perte de temps ! Voilà ce que c'est. L'idéal serait que j'engage un précepteur et de lui faire faire le travail à ma place mais Kataro n'aimera pas et je risque de voir ma moyenne chuter. Si j'ai bien compris c'est quatre heure dans la semaine. J'en profiterais pour faire mon travail et je lui collerais le bouquin dans les mains. Sa s?ur n'a pas l'air très récalcitrante.  
  
C'est donc de cette manière que Kaiba résolut son affaire. Il pu alors aisément revenir à sa pensée favorite : le duel de cartes. Son prochain défi contre Yugi monopolisait son attention. Depuis son dernier duel avec lui, bien des choses avaient changé. Lui-même en tout premier lieu. Il avait retrouvé Mokuba son frère et il en était heureux. Il avait peu à peu compris cette force « qui est là mais qui n'est pas visible ». Et même s'il ne parvenait pas encore à la voir, même s'il était encore aveugle, il commençait à la palper déjà.  
  
Car même s'il ne l'admettait pas, il avait du respect pour Yugi et même pour cet idiot de Joey. Il trouvait simplement un plaisir arrogant à l'humilier. Ce baka réagissait toujours au quart de tour. Si différent de lui que s'en était inquiétant.  
  
Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Kaiba se souvint un peu de la soeur de ce dernier. Elle avait été aveugle et avait été passagère du dirigeable. A ce moment là il avait été trop préoccupé par le tournoi. Non . en fait il se souvenait mieux d'elle sur le port. Elle portait ses bandages encore et, d'une certaine manière, il l'avait trouvé touchante. Un lien semblable à celui qu'il avait avec Mokuba les unissait visiblement. Il avait de bonnes raisons de croire que Mokuba allait être aussi brillant que lui. Pour son âge, Mokuba était déjà un génie de l'informatique. Kaiba eut un léger sourire de fierté en pensant cela.

J'ai bien peur que si elle n'ai partagé le cerveau du petit chien, ma chère élève ne sache vraiment pas grand chose.


	5. Nouveau Tuteur

** Orgueil et Sentiments**

Chapitre quatre : Nouveau Tuteur  
  
_ « J'ai eu mon brevet de Pharaon avec mention Très Bien » Yami Yugi_

__

__

__

Serenity s'étira legerment un sourire aux lèvres. Ses copines de classe parlaient encore de garçons et c'était le jour des « fashion notes ».  
  
« La chemise de Kei mérite au moins un A. » fit Ayami  
  
« Oui mais de toute façon il n'y a que les premières années qui ont vraiment quelque chose en plus. » répliqua Arumi, jeune fille aux cheveux teints blonde platine. « Ceux de notre âge ont l'air stupides. T'as de la chance Serene d'avoir un frère là-bas. Tu peux rencontrer des garçons comme ça. C'est vrai que Tristan te cours après ? »  
  
Serenity rougit et pencha son visage puis se caressa le lobe de l'oreille droite, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était gênée.  
  
« Et bien…c'est à dire…»  
  
« Ton frère il est pas mal. »  
  
Serenity soupira interieurment et remercia en son fort Ayami. Elle se mit à rire franchement cette fois-ci en voyant que son amie rougissait.  
  
« Mais il n'est pas très fashion » s'amusa à répondre Serenity  
  
« Non c'est vrai. Mais il a des cheveux mmhhhh »

« Et un caractère qui va avec » taquina gentiment Serenity dans un sourire  
  
« Celui qui a vraiment la classe c'est Kaiba. »  
  
« Ah non Hajina. Il est tellement hautain. » fit Arumi perplexe  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec Hajina. Il a des yeux d'un bleu. Et une façon de s'habiller. Même si nous portons tous des uniformes il le porte mieux que les autres. En tout cas ça fait deux contre une. T'en penses quoi Serenity ? »  
  
Comme Arumi, Serenity laissa couler un regard perplexe. Bien sur que Kaiba avait une allure incroyable, bien sur qu'il était l'un des plus beaux garçons du lycée, mais ça n'enlevait en rien le fait qu'il était arrogant et parfois même cruel.  
  
« On m'a raconté qu'il avait ri au nez d'une des premières années qui lui avait demandé de sortir avec. » fit Arumi pour convaincre son amie.

« Oh mon frère ne… »  
  
« Wheeler. »  
  
Arumi, Hajina et Ayami blémirent tandis que Serenity remarqua que leurs regards, loin de se diriger vers elle, ciblaient juste au-dessus d'elle.  
  
Elle savait déjà qui c'était. Cette voix elle pouvait la reconnaître entre mille : Seto Kaiba.  
  
Surprise, Serenity se retourna et regarda le jeune homme d'un air interrogateur. Que diable lui voulait-il donc ? Puis franchement, quelle idée de venir précisément quand on parlait de lui ?!  
  
Je sens que je vais devoir servir d'intermédiaire pour ces histoires de duels. pensa t'elle. C'est moi où il fait plus froid ?  
  
« J'ai le privilège d'être ton tuteur. » répondit Kaiba d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
Hajina et Arumi laissèrent percer de petits cris. Serenity se serait sans doute sentit embarrassée et vexé par le regard exaspéré de Seto à ce moment là, si elle n'avait pas été aussi surprise.  
  
« Mais… je... enfin. non... vous devez vous tromper sempai : c'est Téa ma tutrice. » fit timidement Serenity.  
  
« Je ne me trompe pas. Tu me retrouves après les cours devant la bibliothèque. Je ne tolérerai aucun retard. »  
  
Serenity ne put même pas répondre. Le regard bleu polaire l'en empêcha. Elle acquiesça faiblement et regarda son nouveau tuteur partir.  
  
« Seto Kaiba est ton tuteur ?! » s'écrièrent excitées Hajina et Arumi « Tu te rends compte ??!! On échange quand tu veux !! »  
  
Serenity, elle, fixait le sol perplexe. Elle était pourtant sure d'avoir entendu le Professeur Kataro lui parler de Téa Gardner. Elle ne pouvait même pas aller voir son frère et ses amis pour comprendre : le Tutorat commençant cette semaine, tous allait être occupés. Une main pressa son épaule en signe de réconfort.  
  
« Ca ira Serene ? » demanda Ayami  
  
Serenity s'efforça de sourire et acquiesça. Kaiba ne lui ferait pas peur. Elle avait bien vu pire et elle devait surmonter sa timidité. Après tout il était là pour lui apprendre et vu que c'était le meilleur élève de l'école il fallait qu'elle considère cela comme une chance.  
  
Je ne vous décevrai pas Monsieur Kataro. se promit-elle interieurment.

* * *

C'est néanmoins avec angoisse qu'elle vit la dernière heure défilée. Et c'est quasi chancelante, qu'elle atteignit la bibliothèque. Ses amies l'encouragèrent et partirent elle-même rejoindre leurs différents tuteurs. Apparemment, Serenity s'était vraiment dépêché car l'arrogant garçon n'était toujours pas là.  
  
Patiemment elle attendit, ses affaires dans les mains et se demandant comment elle allait le saluer et surtout lui demander des explications quand à ce brusque changement de tuteur. Elle tapait la pointe de sa chaussure contre le sol dans un geste enfantin lorsqu'une ombre se glissa sur le sol. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se retourna prestement pour se trouver face à face avec le jeune président de la Kaiba Corporation.  
  
« Oh sempai vous m'avez fait peur ! »  
  
Le sourcil droit de Seto se releva dédaigneusement.  
  
« Coup de fil important. Allons-y. Au lieu de rester à la bibliothèque nous allons au siège de la Kaiba Corporation. Nous étudierons là-bas. »  
  
La phrase avait été explicite. Ce n'était pas une suggestion mais bien un ordre et Serenity aquiesça silencieusement, trop prise de court pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
  
Seto marcha d'un pas rapide dans la bibliothèque et Serenity le suivit courant à moitié. Elle laissa glisser un de ses livres sur le sol et il s'arrêta regardant en arrière ennuyé d'avoir été coupé dans sa course.  
  
« Dépêche-toi ! » 

Serenity fronça les sourcils. Ca lui allait bien de dire ça ! Apparemment il ne se rappelait pas qu'il faisait prés d'1m86 et que chacun de ses pas faisait le double d'un des siens.  
  
« Vous marchez trop vite Sempai. » fit-elle en ramassant son livre et en courant jusqu'à lui.  
  
Kaiba ne répondit rien mais marcha à une allure plus raisonnable bien que toujours assez vive. Une fois dehors, une voiture les attendait. Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière laissant entrer Kaiba puis Serenity. Mokuba était déjà à l'intérieur.  
  
Serenity sembla hésiter avant d'entrer dans la voiture.  
  
« Si tu n'entres pas rapidement nous partons sans toi. » fit sèchement Kaiba  
  
« Coucou Serene !! »

La voix enjouée de Mokuba acheva de convaincre la jeune fille qui s'installa auprès de Seto.  
  
Visiblement Mokuba semblait surpris. Seto croisa les bras et regarda droit devant.  
  
« Elle vient avec nous ? »  
  
« Je…hum...Kaiba est mon tuteur. » osa enfin Serenity en tripotant ses livres et en envoyant un charmant sourire un peu dépité au très jeune garçon à la chevelure noire indomptable. Ce dernier tapa des mains d'enthousiasme.  
  
« Oh c'est génial !! Tu verras Seto est très intelligent, il peux t'aider dans plein de matière ! Ca veux dire que tu vas venir au Siège de la Kaiba Corporation ? C'est un grand privilège tu sais Serene. »  
  
Serenity, un peu plus à l'aise, se permit de sourire franchement. Elle se demandait comment était l'intérieur du plus grand bâtiment de DominoVille.  
  
« C'est grand n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t'elle curieuse  
  
« Si tu veux je pourrais te faire visiter et. »  
  
« Mokuba ! Elle vient pour travailler et uniquement parce que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à lui consacrer à la bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas une invitée ! »  
  
Serenity pâlit legerment et baissa la tête. Elle comprenait au moins son frère et souhaitait secrètement qu'il lui « mette une bonne raclée » comme il lui avait dit. Ca ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal.  
  
« Mais Seto…»

« Nous sommes arrivés Monsieur Kaiba. »  
  
La voix du chauffeur coupa court à la conversation et Serenity en profita pour faire un petit clin d'oeil à Mokuba. Ce n'était pas bien grave, après tout il avait raison : elle était là pour étudier.


	6. Premier Cours

** Orgueil et Sentiments**

Chapitre cinq : Premier cours_« Et c'est censé m'aider ? » Serenity Wheeler_

__

Le bâtiment du siège de la Kaiba Corporation est impressionnant, je le sais très bien. Des statues du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus et de l'ultime dragon blanc aux yeux bleus pavaient l'entrée principale. L'image même de notre puissance. Un Empire dont les fondations avaient été posés par mon père adoptif et qui aujourd'hui nous appartenait à Mokuba et moi.  
  
La « petite » aurait pu avaler une ruche complète d'abeilles tant elle avait l'air ébahi. Je peux comprendre que les « bonjour messieurs Kaiba » à chaque pas dans le hall soient déstabilisants. J'ai fini par m'y habituer rapidement. D'ailleurs je ne les entends plus.

Elle semble presque apeurée et se colle le plus possible à Mokuba et moi. Image qui sans doute ravirait son chiot de frère. Elle s'entend bien avec Mokuba en tout cas. Il faut dire qu'il est sociable.  
  
J'aime bien cette façon qu'elle a de dire sempai quand elle s'adresse à moi. Avec ses grands yeux noisettes qui cherche votre regard desesperement on aurait presque pitié d'elle.  
  
Serenity jeta un regard à Kaiba dans l'ascenceur. Celui-ci ne disait toujours rien et elle trouvait ça inquiétant. Mokuba lui commentait avec frénésie les différents étages.  
  
« Et ici c'est l'étage de la recherche. Ils étudient la question d'un nouveau disque pour duels. Quelque chose d'encore plus révolutionnaire. »  
  
Serenity se demanda ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus révolutionnaire qu'une carte et notamment une carte de Dieu egyptien se matérialisant devant vous.  
  
« Et là c'est le dernier étage. Y'a le bureau de Seto. On pourra y étudier tranquillement. » fit Mokuba en courant en avant dés l'ouverture de la porte.  
  
« On ? » demanda Serenity  
  
« Mokuba vient aussi faire ses devoirs ici. » répondit Kaiba au grand étonnement de la jeune fille qui pensait sérieusement qu'il était devenu muet.  
  
Serenity fut secrètement soulagée. La présence de Mokuba, un peu comme dans la voiture, allégeait l'ambiance glaciale que produisait le premier année.

Kaiba posa d'un geste ample sa mallette argentée sur son bureau et enleva son trench azur. Une large table faisait face au bureau prés de la porte. Mokuba s'y installa joyeusement en faisant signe à Serenity de venir auprès de lui. Timidement, elle s'exécuta et commença à mettre en place. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son tuteur, elle le vit taper sur ordinateur le regard terriblement concentré tandis qu'une secrétaire posait déjà sur son bureau une pile faramineuse de papiers et documents.  
  
« Nous ferons de l'anglais pour aujourd'hui Wheeler. » fit-il sans quitter des yeux son écran tandis que Mokuba s'occupait visiblement de son devoir de dessin. »Prends ce texte et traduis-le. »  
  
Kaiba tendit une feuille de papier et Serenity dut se lever pour la chercher. Elle resta un instant perplexe devant sa feuille. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme ça qu'elle s'imaginait les tutorats. Joey et ses amis lui avait parlé d'échanges, d'aide et de soutien.

Un petit soupir après, et la jeune fille se mit néanmoins au travail. Concentrée, Serenity trouvait le texte particulierment difficile Il s'agissait d'un article vantant les mérites de la Kaiba Corporation et la plupart des phrases ne faisaient pas de sens pour elle. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas de la disparition de Mokuba qui était partit, comme elle devait l'apprendre plus tard, dans la salle d'à côté où se trouvait des Playstation et autre gamecube. Pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua de suite l'ombre de Kaiba au-dessus d'elle. C'est uniquement lorsqu'il se pencha et que son parfum chatouilla ses narines qu'elle comprit.  
  
« Sempai? » murmura t'elle en sursautant et en relevant lentement son visage sur lui.  
  
Il croisa un instant son regard. L'intensité du bleu de ses yeux fit pencher legerment le visage de Serenity, gênée. Il revint sur la feuille.  
  
« Tu t'es trompé sur les temps. »

Serenity secoua son fin visage.  
  
« Je le savais. J'ai vraiment du mal avec les temps en anglais. » dit-elle  
  
« Oui. L'heure est passée. Nous verrons ça la prochaine fois. Maintenant tu sais où se trouve le siège de la Kaiba Corporation. Tu viendras dans deux jours à la même heure. C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. » fit-il en s'éloignant de nouveau vers son bureau.  
  
« Mais... »  
  
Serenity hésita. Il ne valait mieux pas désobéir au ton impérieux du jeune homme. Elle rangea ses affaires. Si elle avait bien compris elle devrait venir dorénavant par ses propres moyens. Quel égoïste ! Il pouvait bien l'emmener quand même. Puis ce n'était pas un cours de soutien ça ! Elle n'avait fait que traduire ! Elle avait fait tout le travail ! Son mécontentement devait se lire sur son visage car Seto eut un léger sourire moqueur.  
  
« Cet exercice m'a permit de voir où était tes faiblesses Wheeler. C'était nécessaire. Tu ne connais rien à la grammaire anglaise. »  
  
La dernière phrase était parfaitement inutile pensa la jeune fille. Elle savait très bien qu'elles étaient ses faiblesses et il lui aurait suffi de lui demander. Mécontente, elle sortit dans un froid « bonsoir sempai » et marcha jusqu'à la sortie de l'immeuble d'un pas rapide comme s'il lui fallait un autre air.  
  
Kaiba fixa la porte qu'elle avait laissé entrouverte. Elle avait une grâce fragile et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs charmants lorsqu'elle était en colère il fallait bien le dire.

Il l'avait déjà oublié lorsqu'il revint sur son écran de travail.  
  
Serenity jeta un dernier regard sur le building et haussa les épaules. Puisqu'il semblait si ennuyé de l'avoir comme élève, elle ne ferait aucun effort non plus. Il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'elle soit la seule à s'investir.

Grave erreur. La machine venait de s'enclencher.


	7. Rencontre

** Orgueil et Sentiments  
**  
Chapitre six : Rencontre  
  
_« Parfois nous sommes deux. » Yugi Muto  
_  
Serenity marchait le long du mur, pensive. Le cinquième cours avait été aussi égal que les premiers. Au moins maintenant savait-elle en tout cas pourquoi Kaiba s'occupait d'elle. D'ailleurs il la regardait à peine, jetait un bref coup d'?il à son travail et l'évaluait, souvent de manière humiliante. Il ne cessait de dire qu'elle était aussi lente que son frère alors qu'au contraire, en l'espace de quelques heures elle assimilait pas mal de choses. Ce qui avait comme effet de l'agacer deux fois plus. Elle trouvait ces cours éreintants et harcelants. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn avait échafaudé une théorie : personne n'était aussi arrogant ni froid ni désagréable. Impossible. Surtout qu'elle était toujours aimable avec lui et aujourd'hui par exemple elle lui avait apporté une part des pâtisseries qu'elle avait faites à l'école, pensant que ça l'adoucirait un tant soit peu à son égard. Il ne les avait même pas touché et à peine remercié. Il n'y avait qu'une solution : il essayait de la repousser pour qu'elle aille se plaindre et demander à changer de tuteur. Kataro ne pouvant quasiment rien refuser à la jeune Serenity s'était gagné d'avance. La colère monta comme la lave dans le volcan en Serenity.  
  
« Je sais très bien ce que tu veux sempai ! Mais tu ne l'obtiendras pas ! » fit-elle en s'arrêtant net dans la rue, le menton fier, les poings serrés et parlant à haute voix.  
  
« Serenity ? » demanda une voix douce  
  
Serenity rougit legerment et sourit confusément à celui qu'elle reconnaissait comme le meilleur ami de son frère : Yugi.  
  
« Yugi !! Oh quel joie ! »

« Tu as l'air contrarié. Ca ne va pas ? Tu viens avec moi au Burger World ? »  
  
Serenity acquiesça et expliqua ses cours de tutorat avec Kaiba. Entre deux frites, Yami Yugi et Yugi réfléchissaient.  
  
« Il te fait peur ? »  
  
La question abrupte de Yugi prit au dépourvu la jeune Serenity.  
  
« Non. Enfin si. Il est si… Il n'apprécie personne. Mais je n'osais le dire à qui que ce soit. Joey se monterait la tête tout de suite. Pas à toi ? »  
  
« Non. Kaiba est un peu comme ce puzzle. Il faut le voir comme un problème à résoudre. Difficile, contraignant mais pas méchant. »  
  
« Je te remercie » fit Yami Yugi d'un ton faussement vexé.

« Kaiba n'a jamais été aimable. C'est dans sa nature. Mais il nous a aidé plusieurs fois. Contre son gré mais il a tout de même à plusieurs reprises choisis notre camp. » reprit Yugi  
  
« Pour de mauvaises raisons ! » s'écria Serenity  
  
« On croirait entendre Joey » intervint amusée Yami Yugi  
  
« Serenity rappelle-toi pourquoi il nous as aidé la première fois. »  
  
« Mokuba » répondit doucement la jeune fille  
  
« Et pourquoi voulais-t-il sauver son frère ? »  
  
« Parce qu'il tient à lui. »  
  
« Précisément » fit un Yugi souriant « C'est lui qui a donné la clé à Joey pour qu'il se libère des liens de la machine de Marik. »  
  
Serenity se perdit un instant dans ses réflexions.  
  
« Il y aurait donc du bon en lui malgré les apparences ? »  
  
Yugi acquiesça.  
  
« Pour quelqu'un d'aussi gentille et adorable que toi c'est difficile à comprendre mais si j'ai bien compris Kaiba a eu une enfance assez sombre. Je n'ai jamais fait de psychologie mais je crois bien que Kaiba ne s'intéresse pas aux gens tant qu'ils ne sont pas un obstacle pour lui. »

« Comme Yami Yugi ? »  
  
Yami Yugi poussa un leger grognement.  
  
« Oui comme mon double. Cela veux dire qu'en attendant tu es tranquille. Tu penses qu'il s'acharne délibérément sur toi et peut-être est-ce vrai mais si nous avons raison et qu'il y a du bon en lui alors ça ira. Essaye d'être toujours aussi gentille avec lui qu'importe la façon dont il te répond ou plutôt ne te réponds pas. N'oublie pas qu'il des objectifs plus important et que de fait il te laissera tranquille. »  
  
La voix de Yugi était apaisante et Serenity se trouvait soulagée de lui avoir parlé. Elle n'aurait pas pu le faire avec son frère. A peine aurait- elle dit deux mots qu'il serait sans doute partit arranger le portrait de Kaiba.  
  
Néanmoins Yugi pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement convaincue mais il y avait un semblant de confiance dans son regard à présent.  
  
Yugi et Serenity restèrent un bon moment à discuter et à rire juste avant d'être rejoins par Tristan, Joey et Mai.

_Dans le manga. Dans le DA c'est Serenity qui plonge pour sauver son frère._


	8. Révolte

** Orgueil et Sentiments  
**  
Chapitre sept : Révolte  
  
_« Une part de notre âme finit toujours par se révolter. » Marik Ishtar_  
  
Les employés de la Kaiba Corporation sont très gentils avec moi. Surtout la réceptionniste. Tout le monde doit savoir que je suis dans la même école que les Kaiba. Même Domyouji l'un des chauffeurs m'a gentiment proposé de venir me chercher les jours de tutorat sans que sempai ne le sache. Mais j'ai refusé : j'aurais trop peur qu'il se fasse prendre et punir à cause de moi.  
  
J'ai été heureuse de parler avec Yugi et j'essaye de me souvenir de tout ce qu'il m'a dit tandis que je pousse le bouton du dernier étage. J'espère vraiment que Kaiba est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. En général quand je sors de chez lui je suis à bout de nerfs mais ça ne dure pas. Je sais bien que Yugi a raison. Je l'ai toujours sentit. Il y a quelque chose de plus derrière ce visage polaire au regard méfiant.  
  
Je crois que c'est parce que mon frère lui en veut autant que j'ai envie de le comprendre. Je sens bien que malgré ses paroles, Joey a un profond respect pour Kaiba au moins en tant que duelliste. Kaiba est vraiment une énigme et la curiosité me pousse à savoir. J'ai demandé à Tristan ce qu'il savait de Kaiba et j'ai à peu prés saisi qu'il avait été tyrannisé par son père adoptif. Je comprends mieux son attachement à Mokuba. Un peu comme mon frère à cause de notre père. Finalement Joey et Kaiba se ressemblent bien plus qu'ils ne veulent l'admettre.  
  
Mais je n'ai plus le temps d'y penser et j'entends déjà la voix de Kaiba dans le bureau. Les choses me seraient bien plus simple s'il n'était pas aussi ...

Serenity attendit visiblement nerveuse à la porte du bureau du président de la Kaiba Corporation.  
  
« Tu comptes rester planté là combien de temps ? » demanda abruptement le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.  
  
« Bonjour à toi aussi sempai ! » fit Serenity sèchement.

« Ne recommence jamais ça ! »  
  
Visiblement Kaiba était d'une humeur massacrante.  
  
« Je ne suis pas ton frère et tu es dans mon bureau ! Tu seras prié de me témoigner un peu de respect sinon tu peux ressortir immédiatement. Pour ce que ça changera au niveau de tes notes. » 

Serenity ferma un instant les yeux puis s'avança vers Seto en lui collant à la figure une feuille de papier. Silencieusement et avec un grand effort, la jolie jeune fille retourna à sa table et s'y installa ne quittant pas des yeux Kaiba.  
  
Cette fois-ci Seto fut surpris. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il l'ennuyait sans qu'elle ne réplique un mot et voilà qu'elle lui collait une page en pleine tête ? Il jeta un regard dangereux sur le visage de porcelaine qui avait du mal à contenir sa fureur et un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage.  
  
La feuille était le dernier devoir d'anglais de Serenity et la note y était maximale, avec en prime un commentaire du professeur sur les nets progrès de la jeune fille.  
  
« Je pense que tu pourrais me remercier non ? » fit Seto, toujours de net mauvaise humeur, en s'approchant de Serenity.  
  
« C'est uniquement parce que j'y ai travaillé ! » fit-elle en se levant et se retrouvant nez à nez avec lui.  
  
C'était tout le contraire de ce qui avait été prévu avec Yugi. Il ne fallait pas s'énerver, il ne fallait pas lui donner cette satisfaction.  
  
Kaiba croisa les bras et ses yeux bleus étincelants laissèrent percer une nette arrogance.  
  
« Tu refuses d'admettre que c'est grâce à moi ? »  
  
Serenity pâlit le germent. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui crie dessus. Et il ne fallait pas. Elle savait très bien où il l'entraînait. Rassemblant toute ses forces, elle tâcha de se calmer.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça sempai mais tu t'occupes si peu de moi que j'ai l'impression d'être abandonnée. C'est juste quatre heures dans la semaine après tout. »  
  
Kaiba fut surpris. Les mots sonnaient faux et le tremblement de son corps n'allait pas du tout avec la fragile et gracile voix qu'elle avait. Presque implorante.  
  
« Quatre heures de trop. » ne put-il s'empêcher de lui dire sèchement  
  
Serenity releva lentement son visage vers Kaiba avec un air triste et celui- ci, pour la première fois se sentit gêné. Il détourna son attention sur le dos de son ordinateur comme s'il réfléchissait.  
  
« Je ne pensais pas…si tu veux j'irais voir Monsieur Kataro. Nous changerons les groupes d'études et. »  
  
« Mon Dieu tu es aussi stupide que ton frère si ce n'est plus ! »  
  
Serenity sursauta. Kaiba fit un pas de nouveau vers elle et son regard polaire avait quitté l'ordinateur. Il avait reprit un total contrôle.

« Penses-tu réelment que je suis sévère uniquement parce que c'est toi ? Mais le monde ne tourne certainement pas autour de Serenity Wheeler tu le sais au moins ? Je serais toujours comme ça avec celui qu'on m'assignera et ce quel qu'il soit. Tu n'as pas droit à un traitement de faveur ! Vous m'ennuyez tous avec vos histoires de tutorat ! »  
  
Ca faisait du bien. Mais la pauvre petite m'avait presque fait pitié tout à l'heure et il fallait qu'elle paye. C'est donc avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je vis deux gouttes d'eau perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle était si « rose bonbon ». Je n'avais dit que l'exacte vérité. Elle se pensait persécuter alors que au contraire, j'avais été nettement plus coulant avec elle que je ne l'aurais été avec un autre. Qu'on ne se méprenne pas : j'avais été moins sévère avec elle non pas par affection ou autre bêtise de ce genre. Si je l'avais été c'est parce que je pensais tout simplement qu'elle n'était pas apte à l'encaisser. Elle avait un air trop fragile, trop aérien. J'avoue en tirer un mince sentiment de satisfaction. Par rapport à sa note d'anglais j'entends bien. Revoir toute les règles de grammaire lui a été bénéfique.   
  
« Je suis désolée. »  
  
Sa voix avait parfois des intonations hypnotisantes.  
  
« D'être si ennuyeuse pour toi. »  
  
Cela sonnait comme une excuse et une légère accusation aussi. Kaiba fronça les sourcils et étendit son bras sur le mur de sorte à avoir Serenity quasi collée à lui, coincé entre son corps et le mur. Il l'obligea à le regarder en relevant son menton. Visiblement elle était effrayée.  
  
« Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis ? Je parle dans le vide maintenant ? » fit- il dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour elle.

Serenity rougit. Le parfum entêtant de Kaiba provoquait une étrange alchimie en elle. Ses yeux si bleus qu'ils étaient difficilement soutenables. Avec ses simples yeux noisettes elle ne devait pas faire le poids se disait- elle. Il était bien trop grand pour elle. La jeune fille ferma un bref instant les yeux mais contrairement à ce que pensait Kaiba, ce n'était pas par frayeur mais pour essayer de se soustraire à son magnétisme. C'était la première fois qu'elle était autant attirée par un garçon. Mais ça ne servait à rien de fermer les yeux. Le parfum était là, son souffle caressant sa joue et même la pensée qu'il s'agissait du garçon le plus arrogant, froid et insensible de la ville n'arrêtait pas son propre corps de répondre à la pression. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder et Kaiba pensa subitement qu'elle devait réelment avoir peur de lui. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et roula des yeux exaspérés. Franchement il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir l'air aussi confuse tout de même.  
  
« Quel est le texte que tu dois étudier en Littérature ? » demanda-t-il calmement et en retournant à son bureau.  
  
Serenity, la main sur le coeur fixait encore le sol.

« Raisons et Sentiments de Jane Austen. » répondit-elle d'une petite voix en se laissant tomber sur le siège.  
  
« Un navet » commenta Kaiba « Enfin.là je ne peux pas.mais prépare la prochaine fois un compte-rendu de lecture. »  
  
Serenity ramassa ses affaires et partit en courant sans un mot, renversant pratiquement Mokuba qui entrait à ce moment là.  
  
« Quelque chose ne va pas grand frère ? Serene n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Tu ne lui as pas fait peur au moins ? »  
  
Mokuba jeta un regard accusateur sur son frère et Seto haussa les épaules mais eu du mal à se concentrer ce jour-là. Les états d'âmes d'une gamine ne le concernaient pas.


	9. Promenade sous la pluie

** Orgueil et Sentiments**

Chapitre huit : Promenade sous la pluie  
  
_« La pluie lave les erreurs. » Tristan Taylor  
_  
Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Une fois sortie du building je pu enfin reprendre mon souffle. La pluie fine tomba sur mon visage me rafraîchissant l'esprit. Je courus jusqu'à l'abri du bus d'en face et je m'assis afin de réfléchir.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait? Fichus hormones !  
  
Shizuka était plus qu'effrayé par la façon dont elle était inapte à réfléchir et à se contrôler en présence de Seto Kaiba. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux laissant sa tête aller contre la bâche plastique se souvenant de son parfum et de la sensation enivrante de sa présence.  
  
« Ah non ça suffit !! » fit-elle à haute voix se ressaisissant.  
  
Il ne pouvait plus être son tuteur. C'était une catastrophe. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire, tant qu'il était derrière son écran elle pouvait gérer mais à présent, il avait tenu compte de ce qu'elle lui avait reproché, il était sans arrêt à ses côtés. Les leçons de Littérature avaient été un véritable supplice. Elle s'était même retrouvée à fixer son visage sans s'en rendre compte. Elle devait certainement passer pour une véritable idiote à rougir sans arrêt. Demain elle irait voir le professeur Kataro.  
  
« Professeur Kataro ? » tapota timidement à la porte la jeune Serenity.  
  
La porte était à demi-fermée et le professeur Kataro à son bureau.  
  
« Oh Wheeler. C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez là. Entrez je vous en prie. »

Serenity entra souriante mais nerveuse. Son sourire se figea instantanément : face au professeur Kataro se trouvait la haute silhouette élégante de Seto Kaiba. Il tourna un regard neutre et froid sur elle.  
  
« Je disais justement à votre tuteur quel progrès incroyable vous aviez fait en si peu de temps. »  
  
Serenity acquiesça mal à l'aise. Elle était coincée et ne pouvait rien dire.  
  
« Oui sempai est un excellent tuteur. » ajouta t'elle difficilement en évitant soigneusement le regard de Kaiba.  
  
« Vous vouliez me parler Wheeler ? » demanda le professeur conscient d'une certaine tension.  
  
« Oh…euh….je…et bien je voulais savoir s'il y allait avoir une interrogation bientôt. » mentit-elle en bafouillant quelque peu.  
  
Kataro se mit à rire.  
  
« Si c'était le cas je ne vous le dirais pas Wheeler. Allons j'ai bientôt un autre cours. » fit-il pour les congédier.  
  
Seto et Serenity se retrouvèrent rapidement dehors non sans avoir saluer leur maître. Ils marchèrent un instant ensemble silencieusement vers ce que Serenity connaissait comme étant le chemin de la Kaiba Corporation. Elle entr'aperçu de loin la yugi-gang et regretta de ne pouvoir les rejoindre. Voir son frère lui donnait inexplicablement une sensation de culpabilité.  
  
La pluie commença legerment à tomber en fine gouttes mais Kaiba marchait toujours silencieusement. Serenity à ses côtés lui jetait de temps en temps un regard perplexe.  
  
« Tu étais là pour demander à changer de tuteur n'est-ce pas ? » fit Kaiba en s'arretant net et en se tournant vers la jeune fille.  
  
Serenity rougit sous l'émotion combinée de l'accusation et du regard bleuté du garçon. Elle détestait ça de rougir autant.  
  
Seto se passa la main dans les cheveux comme pour contenir sa colère.  
  
« J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour toi j'espère au moins que tu t'en rends compte. Enseignez à une gamine ne m'intéressait pas mais je me suis investit et je ne te laisserais pas tout ruiner parce que tu n'as pas assez de trempe pour te tenir ne serait-ce qu'à côté de moi ! »  
  
Serenity laissa l'eau s'imprégner dans ses cheveux et le visage emprunt d'une grande détermination mêlée à une peur panique, elle commença à parler.  
  
« J'ai essayé de comprendre sempai… J'ai essayé de savoir pourquoi… Joey ne t'aimes pas mais même comme ça j'ai…mais tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ta propre personne. Il y a d'autres âmes ...Yugi dit que tu…il…. Mokuba n'est pas ton seul ami. Mais tu n'en veux pas n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce qui se partage tu le refuses. Ca m'a mise en colère au début mais maintenant je ne ressens que de la pitié. »  
  
Kaiba savait bien qu'il l'avait poussé à bout, qu'elle ne faisait que réagir aux multiples blessures qu'il lui avait infligées mais elle allait trop loin. Il avança d'un pas vers elle dangereusement. Mais l'idée qu'elle parlait de lui avec Muto et l'autre chiwawa de service l'agaçait au plus haut point.  
  
« Aie peur de moi. » fit-il entre ses dents dans un murmure terrifiant « Hais-moi mais je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de pitié ! »  
  
Serenity recula mais Kaiba la retint par le bras. La pluie tombait toujours et tout deux étaient à présent largement trempées.  
  
« Tu as peur de moi non ? »  
  
Shizuka se força à le regarder dans les yeux. Les gouttes d'eau leurs brouillaient la vue et lui permettaient de le faire.  
  
« Oui. » fit-elle doucement

« Et tu me hais ? »  
  
Une voiture passa à toute vitesse et Kaiba tira en arrière la jeune fille. Prés du mur à présent, il attendait mais rien ne semblait sortir des lèvres de Shizuka.  
  
« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de répéter. »  
  
« Non. »  
  
Kaiba relâcha lentement son étreinte.  
  
« Tu en aurais toute les raisons pourtant. »  
  
« Je ne peux pas. » fit-elle misérablement  
  
Elle fut heureuse que la pluie puisse cacher ses yeux humides. Elle commençait peu à peu à comprendre mais c'était encore trop tôt.  
  
« Je suis en colère contre toi. Parfois j'arrive même à te détester une heure ou deux. Mais je ne te hais pas. »  
  
Seto regarda le ciel. Il savait gérer les gens qui lui criaient dessus, ceux qui pleuraient, ceux qui exigeaient de lui mais pas ça. Ce sentiment étrange qui glissait en lui, il ne savait pas. Même s'il ne le reconnaissait pas encore.

« Rentrons Wheeler. » fit-il d'une voix calme, utilisant pour la première fois son prénom. « Nous sommes trempés. »


	10. Silence

** Orgueil et Sentiments  
**  
Chapitre neuf : Silence  
  
_« Le silence est parfois une Vérité. » Shadi  
_  
Le réveil sonna et Serenity ouvrit ses yeux embués. Elle s'étira voluptueusement. Elle avait encore un peu mal à la gorge mais ça allait. Les Wheeler était résistant. Il fallait qu'elle aille réveiller Joey encore. Son frère avait un mal de chien à se lever le matin et parfois il dormait debout sur le chemin de l'école.  
  
De bonne humeur, Serenity se mit à rire rien qu'en y pensant. En petite tenue, elle se dépêcha de courir vers la salle de bains et de se préparer.  
  
L'eau ruisselante de la douche lui rappela sa conversation sous la pluie avec Seto. Bizarrement tout deux c'était comme mis d'accord tacitement pour ne plus en reparler. En rentrant elle lui avais courageusement dit qu'elle voulait devenir son amie, de lui laisser au moins une chance et il n'avait pas refusé. Pas vraiment accepté non plus mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas. En tout cas Kaiba était bien plus poli envers elle, pas encore franchement agréable mais il s'agissait de Seto Kaiba, on ne pouvait pas non plus espérer de miracles, et Serenity n'avait plus jamais repensé à changer de tuteur.  
  
La jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn était toujours aussi gênée en sa présence mais elle parvenait à mieux le gérer et mettaient ses sensations ambigues sur sa qualité d'adolescente. Elle essayait de ne plus y faire attention. Etre en sa présence réchauffait son c?ur. C'était quelque chose d'inexplicable.  
  
« Joeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! »

La tête de son frère émergea de la couette, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à demi-ouverts. Il était vraiment mignon comme ça.  
  
« Hein ? » bougonna t'il  
  
« Mai est là ! »  
  
Joey ouvrit de grands yeux et se leva instantanément.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
Serenity éclata de rire.  
  
« Le petit-déjeuner est servi. »  
  
« Mai est là ? Mais elle n'a pas un chez-elle pour venir squatter les lycéens de si bonne heure ? » s'écria Joey paniqué en essayant de trouver son pantalon dans la jungle de vêtements jonchant le sol.

« Mai n'est pas là » pouffa de rire sa jeune soeur « Mais elle t'aurais trouvé adoooooooooooorable de toute façon. »  
  
Joey rougit et se gratouilla la tête avant de lancer un coussin sur sa s?ur.  
  
La journée s'annonçait magnifique et Serenity était de merveilleuse humeur. Tout en servant Joey, elle chantonnait le nouveaux tubes des Dead'sBrothers (pour toute information sur ce groupe mythique du monde des sorciers y'a qu'à consulter la narratrice.euh moi quoi :p !).  
  
« Tu me casses les oreilles. »  
  
Le paquet de céréales que tenait Serenity rencontra par inadvertance total la tête de Joey.  
  
Sur le chemin de l'école, ils passèrent prendre tout d'abord Tristan (qui avait enfilé sa chemise d'uniforme à l'envers) et bien sur Yugi (qui avait des nouvelles de Téa).  
  
Tandis que la yugi-gang conversait bruyamment, Serenity vit se garer la limousine de son tuteur. Toujours aussi élégant et froid, ce dernier sortit de la voiture avec sa mallette métallique à la main.  
  
« Il peux pas venir à pied comme tout le monde ? » entendit-elle Tristan dire.  
  
Serenity ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire lumineux qu'elle dirigea vers Kaiba.  
  
Le jeune homme la remarqua et passa sans un mot, avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Pas de mots, pas de gestes mais Serenity était heureuse. Il l'avait vu et il l'avait regardé. C'était un bon début d'amitié se dit-elle sans remarquer que sa main avait glisser sur son coeur pour en calmer les battements.  
  
Joey remarqua le sourire heureux de sa soeur mais ne dit rien.


	11. Joli moi de Mai

** Orgueil et Sentiments**  
  
Chapitre dix : Le jolie moi de Mai  
  
_« Commence à faire chaud. » Tristan Taylor_  
  
Depuis la journée sous la pluie, Serenity a vraiment décidé de m'étouffer sous une couche épaisse de bonne humeur. Ca me tue lentement. Mais d'un autre côté j'avoue que la joie visible que cela lui procure est.on peux dire gratifiante. Son sourire à mon arrivée ce matin m'a surpris. Je ne pensais pas que le fait de me voir pouvait rendre quelqu'un aussi heureux. A part Mokuba bien sur.  
  
Le petit chiot a remarqué aussi. Il m'a jeté un regard assassin tout à l'heure en début de classe. Comme s'il pouvait me faire peur. Il devrait régler ça avec sa s?ur : je n'ai strictement pas demander à cette fille de faire une fixation sur ma personne. J'ai autre chose de mieux à faire. Je m'occupe de la Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba ce jour là sortit d'un pas rapide et manqua le cours d'anglais (qu'il maîtrisait de toute manière à la perfection). Il avait une importante réunion avec des financiers anglais intéressés par la marchandise de Kaiba Corporation. Une nouvelle ouverture sur le marché européen se profilait à l'horizon.  
  
Serenity salua ses camarades avant de prendre le chemin du building argenté. Elle pensa, avec regret, que dans un mois pile le tutorat se terminerait (le tutorat ne dure qu'un semestre et l'année scolaire au Japon débute en même temps que la nouvelle année). Mais elle avait bon espoir de garder une bonne entente avec son tuteur.  
  
Comme à l'accoutumée, les réceptionnistes saluèrent joyeusement la jeune fille. L'une d'entre elle prévint la jeune fille que Kaiba n'était peut- être pas encore revenu de son rendez-vous.  
  
Serenity fronça les sourcils. Elle trouvait que Kaiba travaillait beaucoup trop. Silencieusement elle arriva à la porte du bureau.  
  
« Si tu veux je peux faire un extra. » fit une voix féminine.

Serenity nerveuse, posa sa main sur la poignée qu'elle fit lentement tourner et entrouvrit la porte.  
  
Une superbe jeune femme se pendait au cou de Kaiba lui mordillant sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille. Choquée, Serenity ouvrit la porte en grand et resta ébahie, les yeux grands ouverts sur la scène.  
  
Kaiba repoussa doucement la jeune femme et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. La jeune femme haussa les épaules.  
  
« Rappelez-moi quand vous voudrez Monsieur Kaiba. C'est toujours un plaisir de travailler pour la Kaiba Corporation.» dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce dans un envol de parfum capiteux.  
  
Loin d'avoir l'air gêné, le jeune homme fit signe à Serenity de s'installer pour la leçon. Il leva les yeux exaspérés en voyant son état silencieux et entreprit de la pousser de force jusqu'à la table. Il fit un mouvement pour attraper son bras. Aussitôt elle se dégagea et le regarda les yeux chargés de mépris.  
  
« Ne me touches pas ! »  
  
« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? » demanda-t-il calmement  
  
« Tu…tu devrais avoir honte de fréquenter des filles comme ça ! »  
  
« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Je…oui... je suis ton amie n'est-ce pas ? Alors c'est mon devoir de. »  
  
« Tu n'es rien du tout. » coupa-t-il sèchement les yeux glacés « Quand à cette fille c'est une escort girl rien de plus. Mon responsable image pense qu'il vaut mieux que je sois accompagné d'une femme lors de déjeuners importants. Cela fait oublier mon âge et assoie une certaine maturité à mes paroles et décisions. Ca détend aussi l'atmosphère. Voilà tout. Tu garderas donc ta jalousie pour une autre fois. »  
  
Serenity était confuse mais le caractère légendaire des Wheeler refaisait surface et plutôt mourir que de d'admettre qu'elle était de fait jalouse.  
  
« N'importe quoi ! Et le petit mordillon c'était aussi pour prouver ta maturité peut-être ?! Imbécile !! »  
  
Kaiba eut un rire moqueur. Il devait être en pleine hallucination. Qu'est- ce qu'elle avait à crier comme ça ? S'il s'écoutait il la mettrait dehors tout de suite.  
  
« Ce n'est pas désagréable parfois. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » fit-il d'un ton exaspéré mais avec un léger sourire cruel.

Serenity, toujours aussi énervée et quasi hystérique hurlait toujours autant.  
  
« Oh bien sur personne ne peux comprendre ce pauvre Seto ! » 

Kaiba la regarda étrangement tandis qu'elle utilisait pour la première fois son prénom en sa présence. L'entendre dans la bouche d'un autre que son frère ou d'un adulte ayant grande autorité avait un côté surréaliste  
  
« Et bien j'ai embrassé des tas de garçons et je peux te dire qu'on peux très bien s'en passer ! Surtout des mordillons aussi dégoûtants !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Le jeune homme éclata de rire ce qui déstabilisa la jeune fille qui sentait peu à peu sa colère retomber. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire ainsi. Mais forcément il se fiche de moi pensa t'elle dégoûtée.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et glissa de manière séduisante sa main dans son cou puis d'un geste viril la rapprocha jusqu'à la coller à lui. Une décharge électrique la parcourut et ses yeux noisette se diluèrent sous son regard bleu cobalt. La colère était tombé à moins zéro pour le coup.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu ?... »  
  
« Tu as embrassé un tas de garçons non ? » fit-il en ayant peine à ne pas laisser son sourire moqueur refaire surface et glissant doucement son visage vers le sien.  
  
Hypnotisée, Serenity vit les lèvres de Seto se rapprocher.si prés.si prés.elle ferma les yeux se sentant envahir de nouveau par son parfum, prête à goûter au fruit défendu.  
  
Mais le parfum s'éloigna.

« Tu trembles. »  
  
Serenity ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le sourire suffisant de Kaiba. Elle s'efforça tant bien que mal de garder contenance.  
  
Elle était adorable lorsqu'elle me regardait avec un semblant d'arrogance, ses petits poings serrés. Si je m'écoutais je l'embrasserais probablement pour de bon. C'était presque touchant la façon dont elle se livrait à moi. Je commence à comprendre le pouvoir que j'ai sur elle.  
  
« J'ai horreur qu'on me mente et tu n'as jamais embrassé qui que ce soit. » fit- froidement le jeune homme en lui faisant signe de commencer la leçon.  
  
Serenity rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste souple, vexée mais ne le montrant pas, et prit le siège auprès de Kaiba.  
  
« Je pourrais embrasser Tristan si je voulais. »  
  
Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dire quelque chose d'aussi égoïste surtout envers ce pauvre Honda mais elle voulait vraiment remettre à sa place son tuteur. Kaiba lui jeta un regard amusé.  
  
« Oui n'hésites surtout pas. »  
  
De mauvaise humeur, la soeur de Joey ouvrit son livre de littérature.


	12. Aveu

Disclaimer : Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en suis déjà au onzième chapitre. Je dois être au rythme d'un bon chapitre par jour :s. Toujours est-il que ça va un peu devenir chaud maintenant entre nos deux personnages (. Donc âmes un peu sensibles s'abstenir lol. Je ferais soft quand même. Si vous pensiez que ce serait terminé après ça détrompez-vous (. Les choses au contraire vont s'intensifier, se dramatiser etc.. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si la fin serait heureuse ou pas. Je verrais bien si le coté obscur de la Force sera plus fort.ou pas ;) . Surtout mettez des reviews si vous avez apprécié ! Ca fait plaisir ( !  
  
** Orgueil et Sentiments  
**  
Chapitre onze : Aveu  
  
_«Le Corps a ses raisons que le Coeur ou la Raison ignore.» Mai Valentine_  
  
« C'était très bon Serenity. » fit Téa joyeusement en posant ses baguettes prés du bol.  
  
« Délicieux » ajouta Mai.  
  
Téa était revenu pour les vacances de printemps et les trois jeunes filles avaient décidé de se consacrer une après-midi rien que pour elle. Tristan, Joey, Bakura et Yugi ne trouvait pas ça vraiment amusant mais avait opté pour la salle de jeux et les fameux duels qui s'y déroulaient.  
  
Mai et Téa se regardèrent. Serenity depuis le départ faisait des efforts mais elle ne pouvait guère tromper ses deux meilleures amies : quelque chose la tracassait.  
  
Mai s'effondra gracieusement sur l'un des sofas tandis que Serenity servit le thé et que Téa apportait les gâteaux.  
  
« Si tu nous disais ce qu'il ne va pas Serene ? » fit Mai après qu'elles aient bavardé de tout et de rien pendant prés d'une heure. Le visage de Serenity s'assombrit legerment. La scène avec Kaiba se matérialisa dans son esprit une nouvelle fois.  
  
« Je suis embrassable ? » demanda t'elle soudainement  
  
Mai faillit s'étouffer et Téa laissa tomber un bout de son gâteau.

« Je te demande pardon ? »  
  
« Quelqu'un a essayé de t'embrasser ? !!! »  
  
Serenity rougit. Elle ne pensait pas provoquer tout ce rafut.  
  
« Oui … enfin…non pas vraiment. C'était comment votre premier baiser ? »  
  
Mai déglutit faiblement.  
  
« Oh et bien moi on me l'a volé. Un type stupide qui bossait en tant que barman sur le bateau. Un vrai nul. Mais après ça il lui manquait plein de dents. » fit-elle en punchant dans le vide de manière explicite.  
  
Son rire se répercuta dans la pièce, détendant l'atmosphère.  
  
« Moi c'était.vous promettez de ne pas le dire ! surtout pas à Yugi ! »  
  
Serenity et Mai aquiesçerent curieuses. Yugi et Téa sortaient ensemble depuis bientôt trois mois et elles ne voyaient pas qui d'autre elle avait bien pu embrasser avant cela.  
  
« Bakura. »  
  
Les deux jeunes filles poussèrent un cri retentissant.  
  
« Non ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez !! Ce n'était pas vraiment Bakura mais plutôt l'esprit de l'anneau. » fit Téa en secouant son visage et en rougissant. « J'aurais préféré Yugi. »

« Mais ce n'était pas mauvais. » statufia Mai taquine  
  
Téa laissa un petit sourire coupable s'échapper et fit un clin d'oeil.  
  
« On ne peux pas dire que Bakura n'est pas un beau garçon. » fit Serenity  
  
« En parlant de beaux garçons, ton frère s'inquiète pour toi. » fit Téa en regardant calmement la jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn  
  
Serenity et Mai levèrent un regard interrogateur.  
  
« Ils pensent que tu t'es prise d'affection pour Seto Kaiba. »  
  
Mai explosa de rire.  
  
« Joey a l'esprit le plus pervers de la Création !! ahahahahaha Serene et Kaiba ahahahahahaha Ah non vraiment Joey est impayable ahahahahaha comme si sa soeur était assez folle pour tomber amoureuse d'un type qui se réincarnerait facilement en morceau de banquise ahahahaha »

Le rire de Mai avait cette chose bénéfique qu'il était communicatif et Téa se mit à rire également. Serenity jeta un regard agacé à ses amies.  
  
« Mon frère devrait quand même s'occuper d'avouer ses sentiments à une certaine personne ici présente plutôt que de me surveiller. »  
  
Mai s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et rougit, certainement de bonheur se dit Serenity.  
  
« Hum…oui…évidemment ça ne te fait pas rire. Ne me dit pas que tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui ? »  
  
« Non bien sur que non » répondit gênée Serenity « Mais parfois…souvent…quand je suis avec lui j'ai tendance…enfin j'aimerais. on peux pas dire qu'il soit laid non plus vous voyez. »  
  
« C'est un abruti ! »  
  
« Doublé du type le plus égocentrique de la planète ! »  
  
« Je le sais bien » se défendit Serenity  
  
« Ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui a essayé de t'embrasser ? » s'écria horrifiée Téa  
  
Le silence s'installa pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes.  
  
« Oh » fit Mai  
  
« Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Quand j'y repenses ça me rend malade. J'étais là les yeux fermés, j'attendais et lui. Il a reculé et s'est moqué de moi. »  
  
« C'est une crapule. »  
  
« Téa a raison . C'est vraiment un type sans coeur. »  
  
« Je m'en fiche. Je voulais juste qu'il m'embrasse et ne plus me sentir aussi troublée en sa présence. »  
  
L'aveu avait été difficile mais Serenity se sentait mieux sans le poids de tout ceci uniquement sur elle.  
  
« Vous ne me détestez pas n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t'elle implorante  
  
Mai sourit et lui passa le bras autour du cou en lui déposant un joyeux bisou sur la joue.

« Bien sur que non Serene. Mais ce sera quand même ton premier baiser. Enfin… ce sont tes hormones sans doute qui parlent. Et finalement c'est vrai que d'un point de vue extérieur il est pas mal Kaiba. »  
  
Téa semblait loin d'être d'accord mais ne dit rien et lança au contraire un regard rassurant à Serenity. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance.  
  
« Peut-être que… »  
  
Serenity et Téa tournèrent leurs regards vers Mai.  
  
« Peut-être que tu devrais assouvir ce désir. Vu que ça te ronge autant. »  
  
« Mai ! » intervint Téa indignée  
  
« Pas de morale Téa. Si tu n'avais pas Yugi dans ton coeur ne te laisserais- tu pas tenter par l'esprit qui sommeille en Bakura de nouveau ? »  
  
Téa ferma ses lèvres et ne dit plus rien.  
  
« Si tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ton coeur Serenity, mais je ne le crois pas, alors ne trahis pas. Ne trahis jamais. C'est ton âme que tu perdrais. Mais puisque tu es libre et de corps et de coeur alors pourquoi pas ? Tu parviendrais peut-être même à adoucir cette enflure de président de la Kaiba Corp » fit-elle en matière de plaisanterie.

« Oh mais je ne sais pas comment on peux pousser un garçon vers soi. » répondit Serenity embarrassée « il ne m'a pas déjà embrassé la première fois alors maintenant. Surtout que le tutorat est presque terminé. »  
  
Téa et Mai se sourirent.  
  
« Presque. Nous allons t'aider ! Laisse faire les professionnels !»  
  
Serenity sourit poliment mais legerment effrayée. Une fille qui sortait avec un type totalement schizophrène et une autre amoureuse de son frère débile.ça promettait niveau aide.


	13. Street Fighter

** Orgueil et Sentiments  
**  
Chapitre douze : Street Fighter  
  
«Le Judo c'est bon pour la concentration.» Mokuba Kaiba  
  
Encore ce rêve. Je hais l'Egypte Ancienne. C'est sûrement à cause des cartes égyptiennes que je fais sans cesse ce rêve étrange. Comme si je m'intéressais au passé. Dans ce rêve je me bats en duel contre Yugi. Lui aussi est déguisé en égyptien c'est presque perturbant. Il y aussi le visage d'une fille avec d'immenses yeux bleus. Mais j'ai du mal à m'en souvenir nettement. Je déteste m'endormir devant mon écran d'ordinateur. Maintenant j'ai la touche H inscrite en relief sur ma joue !   
  
Mokuba vient de débouler dans la pièce et il parle d'un cours de Judo ou quelque chose dans le genre…on ne pourrait pas le faire taire ??!! Ah oui je me souviens. Je lui avais promis de venir assister à son cours cette fois-ci.  
  
Nous voilà sur le chemin du stade. Mokuba est terriblement excité. Je me demande si j'aurais aimé faire du judo ? Bien entendu j'y aurais certainement excellé et à vrai dire je n'en attends pas moins de mon petit frère. Quoique même s'il n'y est pas le meilleur ce n'est pas bien grave. Mokuba c'est Mokuba.  
  
Quand mon petit frère m'a quitté pour aller se préparer, je ne pensais pas trouver une autre personne dans les gradins pour juste regarder un simple cours. Et pourtant la surprise était de taille. Voilà qu'à quelques marches se tenaient la petite Wheeler. De dos elle était vraiment mignonne, je pouvais bien l'admettre. De longs cheveux aux reflets flamboyants, une silhouette gracieuse et une drôle de jupe? C'est bien la première fois que je vois Wheeler avec une jupe si courte. Bien que mes yeux se régalent du spectacle j'avoue ne pas trop apprécier ce changement. Elle est idiote ou quoi ? Avec le nombre de garçons dans la rue elle se promène comme ça ? Les Wheeler sont vraiment vulgaires.  
  
Maintenant que je regarde bien il me semble avoir déjà vu cette jupe sur Mai. Je savais que les Wheeler étaient pauvres mais à ce point là.  
  
L'idée que son frère ne devait pas être loin soudain m'effleura. Non pas que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec elle mais s'il entrait et qu'il me voyait à ses côtés il aurait sans doute une attaque. Krukrukru. Pas une grande perte d'ailleurs. Allez c'est décidé.  
  
Ca y est elle m'a vu. Elle a un joli sourire. Evidemment je ne le lui rends pas. C'est déjà une chose que je la supporte à mes côtés. C'est vraiment pour ennuyer son frère. Elle parle elle parle. J'aime assez la musicalité de sa voix mais je ne réponds pas. Je sais que ça va la mettre hors d'elle- même et à moins d'ennuyer son frère je peux au moins me faire ce plaisir là.

* * *

Mai m'a obligé littéralement à porter ses fringues ! Elle pense que les miennes ne sont pas assez, hum, sexy. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça et à la tête de mon frère je peux dire que lui non plus. Mais ça m'a donné du courage. En sortant de la maison je l'ai défié du regard et il ne m'a rien dit. J'ai vraiment un frère parfait. Débile mais vraiment attentionné et gentil.  
  
Nous allons voir notre petit cousin à son cours de judo. A vrai dire c'est une idée de Téa. Sachant que Mokuba y allait aussi, elle s'est dit que c'était une bonne opportunité pour lier connaissance avec l'être le plus proche de Seto. Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée. J'aime beaucoup Mokuba : il est tout le contraire de son frère. Gentil, enjoué, joueur et si sympathique. Je pourrais très bien m'entendre avec lui et je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je fais ça uniquement pour me rapprocher de Seto.  
  
En tout cas je n'aurais jamais cru voir Seto lui-même venir. Ca a vraiment été une surprise ! J'ai du mal à soutenir son regard et ai tendance à toujours pencher mon visage en sa présence. J'essaye d'installer un semblant de conversation vu qu'il s'est placé à mes côtés mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de parler à un mur. Dieu que je le trouve beau. Cette pensée là est loin de me faire plaisir et je me sens horriblement coupable de trouver autant de charme à quelqu'un qui plait si peu à mon frère. Mais je me rassure en me disant que c'est simplement physique. Oui une question d'hormones comme disait Mai. Ah oui ! Mai m'a dit de toujours rire à ses plaisanteries ! Même quand elles n'étaient pas drôles. Toutes les filles font-elles vraiment ça avec leurs petits amis ? Humpf. Il me semble que ce n'est pas une bonne chose. De toute façon je n'ai pas de problème avec Kaiba pour l'instant : non seulement il m'ignore mais en plus je doute qu'il n'ai jamais plaisanté dans sa vie.  
  
Ca m'attriste. J'aimerais le voir sourire une fois au moins.  
  
« Rien de ce qui te concerne Wheeler. »  
  
Serenity fronça les sourcils et le puncha avec son petit poing sur l'épaule. Kaiba consentit à la regarder avec un regard amusé.  
  
« Je suis là pour Mokuba. » finit-il par dire « Tu m'as fait mal »  
  
Serenity lui tira la langue.  
  
« C'est bien fait ! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce tu fais ici Kaiba ? » demanda Joey tenant un verre de jus de soda à la main, mécontent de la complicité qu'il voyait devant lui entre Kaiba et sa s?ur.  
  
Sans attendre de réponse il se glissa entre sa soeur et Kaiba en faisant bien attention de bousculer ce dernier.  
  
« J'avais pourtant lu que les chiens n'étaient pas admis dans cet établissement. » fit faussement surpris le jeune homme au regard bleut  
  
« Ouais ouais personne ne t'écoute. »  
  
Les enfants saluèrent le peu de public qu'ils avaient et commencèrent leur leçon.  
  
« Vas-y Sasshi !!!!! » hurla Joey joyeusement.  
  
« Joey ce n'est pas un match, juste un entraînement. » intervint Serenity avec son sourire angélique.  
  
Joey explosa de rire.  
  
« Ouais je confonds avec les duels ! »  
  
Kaiba roula des yeux exaspérés et descendit de quelques marches afin de s'éloigner d'eux. Joey fit signe à sa soeur de ne pas bouger : il avait à discuter avec Kaiba.

« T'es prêt pour le duel contre Yugi ? » demanda t'il  
  
« Je suis toujours prêt pour la Victoire » répondit Kaiba sans le regarder  
  
« Je voulais savoir. y'a quoi au juste entre Serenity et toi ? »  
  
Kaiba eut un sourire hautain. L'amusement pouvait commencer.  
  
« Hummm voyons voir si ton cerveau poulpeux est capable d'enregistrer une simple information. Je suis, pour peu de temps encore Dieu merci, son tuteur. Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Setsuna ? Entre primates ça peut se comprendre. »  
  
Kaiba fut surpris par le calme apparent de Joey, même s'il serrait tellement les poings que ses jointures en devenaient blanches.  
  
« Je suis sérieux Kaiba ! Si jamais tu touches à ma soeur. je ... je t'éparpilles dans DominoVille façon puzzle. »  
  
« Des menaces Wheeler ? Parce que tu crois vraiment que je consentirais un jour à m'abaisser vers l'un des tiens ? Quand je voudrais d'une parasite pleurnicharde je verrais peut-être à choisir en option ta soeur. »  
  
Personne ne vit le coup partir. Joey avait été rapide à la détente et Kaiba pourtant excellent en réflexe, n'avait vu le coup de poing que lorsqu'il touchait déjà sa joue. Ca lui permettait au moins de penser à la riposte et la bagarre s'engagea assez violente.


	14. Pardon

** Orgueil et Sentiments**  
  
Chapitre treize : le Pardon  
  
_«J'abandonne.» Serenity Wheeler_

Appartements des Wheeler.  
  
« Tu es vraiment stupide ! »  
  
« Ouch !!! »  
  
Serenity pansait la joue de son frère tandis qu'il racontait à Mai la bagarre d'hier soir.  
  
« Pas de quoi pavaner Joey » fit-elle faussement sévère « Il n'y avait pas de quoi se battre. En plus de ça le cours de judo a été interrompu. Notre pauvre petit cousin Sasshi et même Mokuba était rouge de confusion et de honte. Je doute que Sasshi ne t'adresse la parole avant longtemps. »

« Tu n'aurais pas préféré que Kaiba l'emporte sans que ton frère ne riposte encore à nouveau quand même? » fit Mai d'un ?il perçant et s'amusant à taquiner Joey dont les joues prenaient une belle teinte saumon.  
  
« Bien sur que non. Je serais toujours pour mon frère » répondit-il en regardant droit dans les yeux la jeune femme blonde. « Mais ça donnait un mauvais exemple aux enfants. »  
  
« Tu me rassures. Parce que Joey m'a quand même dit qu'il t'avait traité de parasite pleurnicharde. »  
  
Serenity jeta un regard surpris sur son frère. C'était donc ça. La surprise se changea rapidement en dédain.  
  
« Vraiment un crevard. » murmura t-elle  
  
« Je crois que finalment je n'aurais plus besoin de tes jupes Mai. » fit Serenity dans un sourire.  
  
Mai acquiesça. Il était bon de voir que Serenity avait enfin abandonné cette idée délirante d'avoir son premier baiser par Kaiba. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire devant un Joey consterné.  
  
« De quoi vous parlez ? »  
  
« Toi » fit-elle en le pointant « Tu vas apeller et Sasshi et Mokuba pour t'excuser. »

« Quoi ??????????????? »  
  
« Parfaitement. »  
  
« Mai dis à ma soeur qu'elle est jetée du ciboulot ! S'il te plaitttttttttttttttt. »  
  
Mai sembla faiblir devant le regard poupin de Joey mais secoua sa magnifique chevelure aux lourdes boucles blondes.  
  
« Elle a raison. Kaiba et toi vous les avez affichés à leurs propres cours. »  
  
« Je veux bien apeller Sasshi mais Mokuba. »  
  
« Mokuba n'est pas comme son frère. » objecta Serenity sachant déjà que Joey allait céder. « Ecris lui au moins une petite carte. Ca suffira. »  
  
Joey grogna et Mai fit un clin d'oeil vainqueur à Serenity.

* * *

Manoir des Kaiba.

Mokuba observait un silence cérémonial durant le dîner. Kaiba qui avait la lèvre fendue et l'arcade sourcilière endommagée, ne touchait presque pas au repas.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus Mokuba ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. C'est la faute de ce chiot fou, il s'est jeté sur moi. »  
  
« Mais c'était mon cours de judo » marmonna le petit garçon en secouant son épaisse chevelure noir  
  
Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de Kaiba. Joey allait lui payer très cher ça et il savait déjà comment.  
  
« Tu devrais t'excuser aussi auprès de Sasshi. »  
  
« Sasshi ? »  
  
« Le cousin des Wheeler. » expliqua Mokuba en dirigeant ses grands yeux aux reflets violines sur son frère adoré.  
  
« Tu es devenu fou Mokuba. Pourquoi j'irais m'excuser auprès de Sasshi ? »  
  
« C'est mon ami et Joey et toi vous nous avez mis dans l'embarras devant toute la classe de judo. T'as pas besoin de lui parler. Tu peux juste lui envoyer une petite carte.»  
  
« Non sens ! » fit Seto en jetant sa serviette sur la table et en partant en direction de son bureau.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas voir Mokuba sourire. Ce dernier savait déjà que son frère le ferait.


	15. Alchimie

** Orgueil et Sentiments  
**  
Chapitre quatorze : Alchimie  
  
_«Il est parfois inutile d'aller contre son Destin.» Isis Ishtar_  
  
Serenity lissa sa jupe d'uniforme avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Le majordome lui ouvrit la lourde porte en bois et la salua chaleureusement.  
  
Pour le dernier cours de tutorat, Kaiba n'était pas venu et c'était Mokuba qui l'avait aidé en dessin. Au tout départ, Serenity trouvait ça absurde de se faire aider par un petit de neuf ans mais Mokuba était véritablement excellent en dessin et elle trouva le cours bien plus qu'agréable qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
Depuis la bagarre entre Joey et Seto, elle n'avait plus reparlé à ce dernier. Pourtant elle savait qu'il avait envoyé une lettre à Sasshi et d'ailleurs de son côté Joey s'était excusé auprès de Mokuba également.

Tout ceci l'avait beaucoup rapproché de Mokuba avec qui elle venait de temps en temps passer des après midi. Finalement les plans de Mai et de Téa s'étaient fait mais étant donné que Serenity avait soigneusement rangé son idée d'avoir son premier baiser par Kaiba, elle se sentait mieux en la présence du jeune frère. De nature enjouée, il lui apprenait à jouer à Duel de Monstres et elle lui apprenait à cuisiner les meilleurs cookies du monde. Elle faisait toujours en sorte de venir lorsqu'elle savait que son grand frère était au siège de la Kaiba Corp.  
  
Serenity n'était pas de nature rancunière mais elle en voulait un peu à Kaiba de l'avoir délibérément évité depuis l'incident (en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle pensait).  
  
Cette après-midi là, après s'être fait battre trois fois d'affilée à Duels de Monstres par un Mokuba aux anges, Serenity l'entraîna dans la cuisine afin de confectionner des muffins au chocolat.  
  
« Tu aurais du utiliser l'Elfe Mystique. C'est bon comme ça les morceaux de chocolat ? »  
  
« Un peu plus petit Mokuba. Ecrases les encore. Je ne connais pas assez bien les capacités de chaque carte encore et. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? »  
  
Mokuba et Serenity regardèrent en même temps vers la porte. Seto Kaiba s'y tenait, impérial, les mains croisées sur son torse, les yeux bleus perçants uniquement dirigés vers son jeune frère.

« Serenity est venu s'amuser avec moi. On fait des muffins au chocolat. Tu n'es pas fâché n'est-ce pas ? C'est chouette que tu aies pu finir le travail plus tôt. Tu restes avec nous dit ?! » répliqua enthousiaste le jeune garçon feintant de ne pas voir la lueur menaçante dans les yeux de son frère.  
  
« Mokuba m'apprenait aussi à jouer à Duel de Cartes. » tenta Serenity  
  
Kaiba lui décocha à peine un regard puis s'installa auprès de son frère qui était recouvert de chocolat et en semblait très heureux. Il posa sa mallette et pianota sur son ordinateur portable comme si de rien n'était. Serenity chercha en Mokuba un soutien mais le jeune garçon semblait trouver la situation parfaitement normale.  
  
« J'en fais quoi après des morceaux de chocolat Serene ? »  
  
« Euh…euh…oh…et bien on les verses dans la pâte qu'on mettra ensuite dans des petits moules. »  
  
« Mais les moules sont trop petits !!! »  
  
Serenity ne put s'empêcher de rire et décida de prendre le partit de Mokuba et de faire comme si Seto n'était pas là.  
  
De temps en temps celui-ci lançait un bref regard soit à Mokuba soit à Shizuka, qui quand elle s'en apercevait ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir. Mokuba aussi s'en aperçut et ne s'en trouva que d'humeur plus joyeuse.  
  
Après avoir placé la pâte dans les petits réservoirs adéquats, Serenity autorisa Mokuba à aller jouer à la Playstation pendant qu'elle surveillerait la cuisson des muffins.  
  
« Seto te tiendra compagnie et tu m'appelles dés qu'ils sont cuits. » fit Mokuba en pressant gentiment la main de son frère et en s'enfuyant de la cuisine avec un petit regard effrayé au mont de vaisselle qui s'était accumulé dans l'évier.  
  
« Mokuba est malin. Il ne veut pas nettoyer. » fit Serenity, « Mais il est encore si jeune. Ce n'est pas bien grave. »

Le tapotement du clavier et de l'entrechoquement métallique des casseroles fut pendant un instant le seul bruit audible.  
  
« Alors comme ça tu viens t'amuser avec mon frère tout ça juste pour pouvoir me voir ? » demanda soudainement le beau jeune homme en refermant son ordinateur portable et sa mallette métallique.  
  
Serenity sursauta, rougit et tacha de prendre un air naturel.  
  
« Tu te surestimes Seto. »  
  
Décidément il adorait quand elle prononçait son prénom.  
  
« Ca fait prés d'un mois que tu me cherches du regard au lycée. Ne mens pas, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça. »  
  
Serenity hésita et s'essuya les mains après avoir terminé.  
  
« Je pensais que nous étions amis. » fit-elle  
  
« Là c'est toi qui te surestimes. »  
  
Kaiba laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. Pour Serenity s'en était assez. La jeune fille allait s'en aller (elle savait très bien dans combien de temps les muffins seraient prêts) mais Kaiba fit pivoter sa chaise et lui barra le chemin avec sa jambe.  
  
« Je ne t'ai pas permis de partir. »

« Je fais ce que je veux Seto ! »  
  
_Ah non vraiment c'était délicieux la façon dont elle prononçait Seto_

« Certainement pas. Tu es ici chez moi. » ajouta t'il le regard amus  
  
« Sur invitation de Mokuba Kaiba ! » fit-elle en donnant un coup sur la jambe de son sempai.  
  
Les joues empourprées par la colère, elle le toisait avec hauteur et s'efforçait visiblement de garder son sang-froid. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il essaye sans arrêt de la pousser à bout ?  
  
« Tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ? » 

Kaiba se leva et l'obligea à reculer jusqu'à la coincer entre le mur et lui- même.  
  
« Quoi donc ? » demanda t'il le bleu de ses yeux sombres se diluant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait.  
  
« Avoir du contrôle sur moi. »  
  
Kaiba sourit machiavéliquement et s'approcha tout en caressant lentement les longs cheveux de la jeune fille.  
  
« Peut-être. Peut-être pas. » murmura t'il mystérieusement.  
  
La jeune fille frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme rencontrer. sa joue. Elle se laissa imprégner de son parfum et il apprécia la douceur de son epiderme. Sa chaleur sur sa joue l'intoxiquait et il déplaça sa bouche sur son cou gracile. Elle ferma les yeux sous le plaisir et laissa un mince soupir s'échapper, posant ses bras comme de fines lianes autour de lui.  
  
Seto posa son front sur le sien et tout deux se regardèrent intensément laissant leurs souffles se mêler l'un à l'autre. Se testant et se jaugeant du regard. Visiblement ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait à ça.

Serenity ne tenait plus, ses lèvres lui brûlaient et elle aurait pu jurer que lui aussi était à l'agonie. Elle essaya d'elle-même de l'embrasser let il se mit à sourire reculant de quelques centimètres. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres cerise de la jeune fille, l'excitant encore plus. La colère mêlée au désir commençait à la torturer lorsqu'une autre odeur que celle de Seto vint jusqu'à elle comme une alarme.  
  
« Les muffins . » murmura t'elle repoussant le garçon à demi-ivre de désir et courant jusqu'au four  
  
Kaiba la laissa faire, son sourire s'effaçant. Son air froid remonta à la surface et il passa sa main sur ses lèvres d'un air rageur.  
  
« C'est si facile de tout brûler. »  
  
Kaiba tourna son regard vers Serenity. Parlait-elle réelment des muffins ou de ce qui venait de se passer ? Quelque chose dans sa voix tremblait encore. Serenity se retourna mais Kaiba n'était déjà plus dans la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux pour pouvoir se reprendre. Elle n'avait aucun point de comparaison bien entendu mais c'était là la chose la plus époustouflante et merveilleuse qui soit. Elle en était sure. Un simple bisou sur la joue aussi électrisant.  
  
« Ca ne va pas Serene ? Je viens de croiser Seto qui m'a dit que c'était prêt.»  
  
Serenity eut un sourire gêné devant les grands yeux inquiets du garçon et ébouriffa maternellement les cheveux de jais du jeune Mokuba.  
  
« Régalons-nous ! »


	16. Invitation

Disclaimer : Pas mal de changements à partir de ce chapitre 15. Tout d'abord j'ai tenu compte de ce que m'a dit Vendredi 13 (merci ma grande ;) !) et du coup ; pour ne plus avoir aucune confusion je vais dorénavant utiliser d'autres appellations. Car en effet, j'a bien vérifié et elle a raison : le prénom de Joey est en version originale Katsyua et son nom de famille Jono-Uchi. Quand à Shizuka son véritable nom de famille c'est Kawai (et oui puisque les parents sont divorcés, Shizuka a le nom de sa mère.). Je tiens à dire merci à Idril pour ces précisions. Je commençais grave à m'y perdre:/. Bref je vais faire avec le nom de Serenity mais par contre, Kaiba l'appellera dorénavant Wheeler (donc par son nom de famille) en attendant qu'il consente enfin à l'apeller par son prénom ;) (quoiqu'il l'a fait une fois ehehehe). Et Jono-Uchi on laisse Joey ;) . Il va y avoir aussi dorénavant des duels. Etant donné que je sais y jouer j'ai pensé que ça ne serait pas plus mal d'en avoir un peu. Un petit tournoi hein ? Ça ne vous tente pas ? lol Certains d'entre vous ont sans doute aussi remarqué que j'ai aussi changé de pseudo. La Flibustire ça voulait rien dire lol. J'ai changé pour le nom de l'entreprise de ce défunt et charmant Pégasus Jr Crawford. Illusions Industry. Après tout c'est de l'illusion ce qu'on fait ;).  
  
** Orgueil et Sentiments  
**  
Chapitre quinze : Invitation  
  
_«Les amis ne servent que comme obstacle à la route que je me suis tracé.» Seto Kaiba_  
  
_J'entendais les rires de Mokuba et de Serenity mais je résistais à l'envie d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Pendant un moment j'avais perdu le contrôle de moi- même tout à l'heure.  
  
Cette fille commençait à s'insinuer en moi comme une véritable drogue. Et c'était mauvais. Mais ma fierté m'empêchait de le voir à cette époque. J'étais sure de pouvoir assurer. De pouvoir mener à bien tout ceci m'investir corps et âme._

_Non pas que j'éprouve du plaisir à ennuyer cette pauvre Serenity. Ni même que je porte grand intérêt à son frère. Mais tout deux sont rattachés à Yugi et Yugi doit une grande partie de ses victoires à ces deux là. Hors de course, j'attaque directement les points de force de ce cher Muto. Mon seul et unique but c'est la victoire complète et définitive dans le royaume des duellistes.  
_  
_Finalement je vais abandonner cette idée. Elle est stupide. Je n'ai besoin que de mon talent et de mes cartes ultra puissantes pour arriver à ce résultat.  
  
Voilà. Bonne décision Seto. Au moins je ne repenserais plus à ses yeux verts noisette, à la douceur de sa peau de pêche ni même à sa façon suggestive et oh combien attirante d'appuyer son bassin sur moi.  
  
Je défis ma chemise et la jetait nonchalamment sur mon lit en essayant d'écarter toute pensées impures se référant à la jeune fille.  
_  
« C'est non Mokuba ! »

« Mais elle est gentille avec moi. Allez Seto. Tu ne nous verras même pas. »  
  
« Mokuba tu peux inviter qui tu veux mais pas Wheeler. »  
  
« Tu m'avais promis de ne plus être comme ça ! »  
  
Seto se passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns.  
  
« Tu m'avais dit que je pourrais inviter qui je voulais. »  
  
« De ton âge Mokuba. Une personne de ton âge. » fit Seto en se massant les tempes.  
  
Mokuba rougit legerment. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire à son frère qu'il les avait vu la dernière fois dans la cuisine. Pour lui c'était l'ultime pièce du puzzle dans le changement de comportement de son frère. Pour lui Serenity était la clé permettant de libérer l'âme de son frère une fois pour toute. De plus il adorait la sœur de Joey : elle était gentille, amusante, toujours joyeuse et ne refusant jamais de jouer avec lui. Puis elle était drôlement belle. Il avait déjà tout prévu : son frère devait partir pour Londres pendant ces courtes vacances mais Mokuba ferait en sorte qu'il puisse rester un peu. Juste le temps qu'il fallait.  
  
Mokuba fit la moue.  
  
« Je veux Serenity. »  
  
« Je ne veux pas vous voir traîner dans les couloirs. » commença à capituler Seto. « Oh de toute façon je ne serais pas là alors peu m'importe. »

Mokuba sourit et se jeta au cou de son grand frère.  
  
« Merci !!!! Je vais aller lui téléphoner pour lui demander !! »  
  
Kaiba regarda son jeune frère sauter et courir vers le hall. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'autant insister mais il semblait vraiment adorer la jeune soeur de Joey. Il ne l'en blâmait pas : une présence féminine lui avait toujours manqué et Serenity avait une manière toute maternelle d'être avec lui. Néanmoins, ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup de savoir Serenity dans leur Manoir pendant son absence. Elle et lui s'évitaient consciencieusement depuis bien deux mois à présents. Leur relation était purement formel et pour le passage obligatoire des tuteurs et de leurs élèves devant le conseil des professeurs, les choses avaient été faites simplement et de manière expéditive. Ils n'avaient pas échangé d'autres mots que de simples formules de politesse (surtout elle, Kaiba ne parlant guère de toute façon).  
  
Le visage souriant de son frère « poppa » devant lui, le tirant de sa rêverie.  
  
« Elle a dit oui ! Elle a dit que c'était très gentil de ta part de l'inviter. »

Kaiba faillit s'étrangler de surprise. Mais il garda aussi possible que cela l'était, son visage glacial.  
  
« Je te demande pardon Mokuba ? » en articulant chacune des syllabes.  
  
Mokuba perdit de sa superbe. Si Kaiba se mettait à lui parler comme ça c'était en général très TRES mauvais signe. Il recula comme si de rien était, en sautillant.  
  
« Je lui ai dit que tu voulais qu'elle vienne pour passer du temps avec moi. Tu devrais me remercier, c'est pour qu'elle ai une moins mauvaise opinion de toi grand frère. »  
  
Mokuba n'attendit pas que son frère l'étripe et sortit en courant et joyeusement de la pièce.  
  
Kaiba se massa les tempes de nouveau. Un horrible mal de tête pointait. Quel idiot! Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de savoir si elle avait oui ou non une bonne opinion de lui.  
  
Il tira de sa poche intérieure sa carte du Dragon blanc aux Yeux bleus. C'était là que résidait son unique réconfort. Un lien particulier très fort l'unissait à cette carte. Un lien indescriptible.  
  
Le mal de tête commençait legerment à s'évaporer. Une lueur blanche napée de bleu l'environna et il se sentit en sécurité. Le sommeil commença à l'envahir avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.


	17. Rêve

** Orgueil et Sentiments**  
  
Chapitre seize : Rêve  
  
_« Face à moi se tenait un prêtre. Il ressemblait étrangement à Kaiba.» Yami Yugi_  
  
_Les dalles étaient recouvertes d'or et un drôle d'individu se tenait sous une immense cape brune devant une haute silhouette qui m'était familière.  
  
« Prêtre Seth ? »  
  
La silhouette se tourna. Le souffle me manqua. C'était impossible ! Vêtu à l'égyptienne je me tenais. Oui moi ou quelqu'un qui me ressemblait en tout cas. Je me tenais là. Une espèce de sceptre d'or à la main. Mes yeux s'agrandirent.  
  
La hache du millénium que tenait Marik.  
  
Dans mes mains._

_Ou plutôt dans celle du Prêtre Seth.  
  
Je reculais, effrayé. Je ne croyais pas en toutes ces balivernes. Tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était la puissance des cartes égyptiennes. Les cartes divines. Ces histoires de passé ne me concernaient pas.  
  
Je reculais toujours. En détournant mon regard je croisais celui d'une jeune fille. Le teint le plus pur, de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux d'un bleu qui ne m'était pas non plus inconnu. Un sentiment de force m'envahit, calmant mon angoisse.  
  
« Voilà Kisara, Prêtre Seth. »  
_  
_Kisara. Kisara. Je m'en souviendrais. Dussais-je traverser les millénaires. Je m'en souviendrais. J'en avais la certitude.  
  
Un parfum sucré arriva jusqu'à moi inexplicablement et sembla m'embrouiller l'esprit. Je perdis de vue la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.  
_  
« Kaiba sempai ? Mokuba n'osait pas alors. » laissa en suspend la jeune fille aux longs cheveux chocolat.  
  
« Seto ? » tenta t'elle de nouveau.  
  
Elle eut un léger sourire en voyant peu à peu le cobalt précieux du jeune homme. Il remarqua la fine main qui s'était posé sur son épaule et la voix douce et mélodieuse qui se faisait entendre depuis un moment. L'odeur sucrée émanait d'elle.

Il ouvrit définitivement les yeux et se rappela être chez lui. Au Manoir Kaiba.  
  
Serenity. Il avait donc dormi tout ce temps ?  
  
« Vous deviez être fatigué sempai. » fit-elle concernée.  
  
Il repoussa sa main d'un geste sec. Elle le fatiguait avec son air inquiet, sa moue adorable et sa gentillesse sans borne. Son rêve le hantait encore.  
  
« J'ai rêvé de… »laissa t'il échapper en fronçant les sourcils sous le souvenirs.  
  
Serenity mordit ses lèvres. Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de sa dureté parfois. Il y était tellement habitué qu'il ne faisait même pas cas des sentiments d'autrui. Elle allait partir et lui claquer la porte au nez. Il n'avait qu'à se réveiller tout seul. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de son avion pour Londres. C'était Mokuba qui avait lourdement insisté pour qu'elle aille elle même chercher Seto.

Au tout départ elle l'avait trouvé si charmant. Endormi, il n'avait plus cet air arrogant et hautain. Il faisait bien plus jeune. Elle avait hésité à caresser son visage. La tentation avait été forte. Mais elle se souvint de ce qui était arrivé il y a prés de deux mois. Il était inutile de rajouter ceci à la confusion déjà inhérente de ses émotions à l'égard du jeune président de la Kaiba Corp.  
  
Sans doute ne le soupçonnait-il pas et c'était mieux ainsi, mais il lui avait manqué. Oui. Même ce ton froid et ce regard hautain. Elle s'y était accoutumée pendant le tutorat, y puisant une certaine habitude. Serenity avait une âme généreuse et elle croyait en lui malgré tout. Elle se doutait bien que derrière ces brimades et cette attitude se cachait quelqu'un de bon. Tout du moins elle l'espérait et repensait parfois aux paroles de Yugi. On n'était pas la soeur de Joey pour rien. On savait voir au-delà des apparences.  
  
Et elle serait partit mais à sa voix, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Aussi s'appuya t'elle sur le bureau, patiemment.  
  
« De quoi as-tu rêvé ? »  
  
« J'étais… J'étais Prêtre. Un palais égyptien et Kisara. »  
  
Kaiba sembla surpris lui-même à ces mots. Il tourna son regard vers Serenity comme si elle détenait la réponse.  
  
« Kisara ? »  
  
« Kisara. »

Serenity ne sut quoi dire.  
  
« Chaque question à sa réponse sempai. Tu sauras lorsqu'il sera temps pour toi de savoir. » fit-elle en penchant legerment son visage.  
  
Kaiba eut un leger rire moqueur et passa sa main sur son visage. Inutile de s'appesantir sur un simple rêve. Sinon il finirait schizophrène comme Yugi.  
  
« Il est quel heure ? »  
  
« Il est bientôt cinq heure. »  
  
Une lueur étincelante éclaira les yeux polaires du jeune homme. Il n'arriverait jamais à temps à l'aéroport. Mokuba savait pourtant très bien à quelle heure décollait son avion. Pas de panique. Il lui restait l'avion personnel. Après tout il savait piloter non ?  
  
« Tu es là pour Mokuba ? »  
  
« Euh oh oui. Il m'a demandé de venir te réveiller. »  
  
Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère trafiquait mais il préparait quelque chose c'était certain.   
  
« Très bien. Je ne serais pas là pour le week-end. » fit-il en se levant  
  
« Je sais. En tout cas merci pour l'invitation. Ca me fait plaisir d'être avec Mokuba. »  
  
Kaiba jeta un regard à Serenity. Elle ne mentait pas, elle aimait réelment son petit frère.  
  
« Oui Mokuba t'aimes beaucoup aussi. »

Une légère gene s'installa dans la pièce et tout deux se retrouvèrent privé de mots. Il enfila sa longue veste blanche et prit sa malette. Il ferait acheter des vêtements là-bas. Inutile d'emmener une valise.

« Wheeler je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça que….enfin pourrais-tu veiller à ce que Mokuba fasse bien ses devoirs? Il a tendance à les laisser pour dimanche soir et à venir me voir avec à la dernière minute. »

Serenity eut un immense sourire soulagé. Pendant un moment elle avait cru qu'il allait la renvoyer ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle acquiesça joyeusement. Décidement Seto aimait réel ment son petit bonhomme de frangin.

« Bien sur Seto. Tu peux partir tranquille et rassuré. »

Kaiba ne répondit rien et se contenta d'acquiesce à son tour. Il était étrange de voir qu'en effet, il se sentait un peu plus rassuré par la présence de Serenity chez lui durant son absence. Lui qui était persuadé du contraire il y a quelques heures. Il fallait dire qu'à ses retours de ses précédents week-rends d'affaires, il avait toujours eu des surprises « made in Mo Kuba ». Jamais volontaire, bien sur, mais Mokuba était parfois bien maladroit et le nombre de fois qu'il avait failli faire exploser la cuisine, enfermer les domestiques dans la cave (sans s'en rendre compte je rassure tout le monde) ou avait oublié malencontreusement (non? Oui!) de faire ses devoirs étaient incalculables.

« Ton frère sait que tu seras là? »

« Hum, je lui ai dit que je serais chez une amie. » fit Serenity génée.

« Evidemment. »

Mokuba, surexcité, attendait dans le hall. Voyant que Serenity souriait et que Seto avait l'air un peu moins stressé, le sourire du petit garçon s'élargit. Il avait bien fait de faire retarder le départ de son frère et d'envoyer son amie le réveiller.  
  
« Tu me rapporteras des Shortbreads dis ? hein Seto ? »  
  
« Les shortbreads sont ecossais. » répliqua d'un ton égal Seto qui donnait les dernières instructions aux employés. « L'avion est prêts ? »  
  
« Oui monsieur Kaiba. »  
  
« Très bien. »  
  
Il se tourna vers Mokuba et s'agenouilla afin d'être à hauteur de Mokuba.  
  
« Pas de bêtises Mokuba. »

Le jeune garçon secoua son visage sympathique et sauta au cou de son frère pour lui coller un gros bisou sur la joue. Seto avait toujours l'air exaspéré quand il faisait ça mais un léger sourire venait toujours s'installer sur ses lèvres comme pour prouver le contraire.  
  
« Promis grand frère ! Serenity sera avec moi. »  
  
Kaiba se releva non sans ébouriffer les cheveux, digne du petit sorcier d'Hogwarts, de son frère. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Serenity.  
  
« Bon week-end Seto. » fit-elle dans un sourire charmant.  
  
Kaiba sortit du Manoir tandis que les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête.


	18. Dark Tournoi

Disclaimer : Merci vraiment à Vendredi 13 et Serpentine. Vous êtes géniaux (. C'est vraiment sympa. Pour répondre à Vendredi 13 à propos du nom de Shizuka Kawai, Idril m'a dit que ça apparaissait dans un des fan livres (artbooks avec des fiches persos et tout) sortit sur YugiOh ( ils en ont trois ou quatre eux... c'est pô juste !). Forcément comme je comprends pas le japonais je peux pas t'affirmer 100 % que c'est ça mais comme j'ai confiance en Idril je pense que c'est ok ;).  
  
Vous devez vous dire que je mets beaucoup d'espace dans le temps entre le chapitre. Pas dans l'écriture mais dans l'histoire même. J'aime bien les ellipses. Entre chaque scène y'a parfois des mois ou des semaines qui se passent tout simplement parce que Serenity et Seto ont des rythmes de vies qui font que. Seto a déjà à peine le temps de s'occuper de son frère et Serenity doit alterner entre ses déplacements (elle vit avec sa mère) et d'être chez son frère le plus souvent possible (elle dort souvent chez lui). Maintenant c'est presque la fin des cours. Le Tournoi aura lieu pendant les vacances. Ca va de soi. Je tiens à préciser que personne n'est au courant que Bakura a assassiné Pegasus et lui a pris l'œil du Millénaire. Voilà. Au fait j'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfic en anglais pour ceux que ça intéresse ;). Ca s'appelle Abenoyugiohusi Magical Dual Tower. Aller checker si ça vous tente ;) !  
  
Autant vous dire que j'adore les duels. Et j'adoooooooooooooooore le deck de Bakura !!! Mon rêve en tant que duelliste c'est de l'avoir ! J'ai celui de Joey et celui de Kaiba. Et je m'en suis plus ou moins construit un aussi. Mais je serais invincible avec celui de Bakura ! Krukrukrukru (houlà je vire psychopathe aussi ?:/)  
  
** Orgueil et Sentiments**  
  
Chapitre dix-sept : Dark Tournoi

_« Et des rivières de sang couleront » Yami Bakura_  
  
Une grande première au Lycée. Yugi, Kaiba et Joey étaient installé à la même table. Pire, ils semblaient même avoir une discussion civile.  
  
« Un tournoi ne se refuse pas Yugi. Qu'elles qu'en soient les raisons ! » fit Kaiba de sa voix autoritaire.  
  
« Kaiba, c'est pas un Tournoi. Ca va être une boucherie. » répondit Joey en fronçant les sourcils  
  
« Parles pour toi. Tu ne passeras evidemment pas les huitième de finale et encore. » dit Kaiba dans un sourire sarcastique.  
  
« JE TE PRENDS EN DUEL MAINTENANT SI TU VEUX !!!! »

Joey donna un grand coup sur la table et fit une grimace devant un Kaiba exaspéré. La table était sacrément solide.  
  
« Joey calme-toi. Et arrête de le provoquer Kaiba. C'est très sérieux. Bakura a organisé ce Tournoi dans l'unique but de récupérer tous les objets du Millénaire. Depuis Marik, il avait disparu et est revenu plus sombre que jamais. L'anneau commence à totalement prendre possession de l'âme de Ryou. »  
  
Je savais que Yugi avait raison. Et ça me prenait la tête de voir Ryou transformé en psychopathe. On avait déjà eu Marik. Sans compter Kaiba. Plus psychopathe que lui tu meures ! Ce type est une put d'erreur de la nature. Pauvre Ryu. Complètement absorbé par l'esprit de l'anneau du Millénium. On dirait Gollum vs Sméagol. Si je me souviens bien c'est Gollum qui a gagné... Gloups. pensa le blond jeune homme  
  
« Ryou ou Bakura je n'en ai rien à faire. » répliqua sèchement le jeune homme au regard polaire  
  
« Put Kaiba ! T'es au courant de l'instinct de survie de sa propre espèce. C'est un humain, toi aussi, enfin je crois, même si t'es plus du côté cyborg. Entre humains faut bien qu'on s'aide ! »  
  
« Rectification. Tu entres dans la catégorie des canidés Wheeler. »  
  
« Et toi tu vas entrer dans la catégorie des défigurés dans deux minutes. »  
  
« Joey ! » fit une douce voix pleine de reproche.

Les trois visages masculins se retournèrent. Serenity et Téa se tenaient devant eux visiblement choqués par la teneur de la conversation. Naturellement Téa s'installa auprès de Yugi et Serenity auprès de son frère non sans avoir jeté un léger sourire à Kaiba qui l'ignora comme il le faisait toujours.  
  
« Reprenons dés le début. » fit calmement Yugi, heureux que les deux jeunes filles soient là. Elles allaient pouvoir canaliser le taux de testostérone environnant.  
  
« Bakura a mis en place un Tournoi qu'il a baptisé Dark Tournoi. Kaiba, Joey et moi y sommes qualifié d'avance. J'ai déjà mon idée du pourquoi. »  
  
« Les objets du millénaire. » murmura Joey.  
  
« On voit que tu comprends vite. » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Kaiba.  
  
Joey lui jeta un regard noir mais ne dit rien.  
  
« Exact. J'ai en ma possession le puzzle du millénaire où réside l'esprit du Pharaon. J'ai aussi le collier du millénaire que m'a donné Isis. Shahdi qui possède lui-même le cadenas du millénaire, a donné la balance à Joey. »  
  
« Ouais il a dit que j'avais un lien avec. » fit le jeune homme blond en haussant les épaules en signe d'incompréhension total.  
  
« Et Kaiba tu as la hache du millénaire qui était auparavant dans les mains de Marik. »  
  
Kaiba acquiesça.  
  
« Il manque donc l'œil qu'avait Pegasus et l'anneau. » ajouta Téa perplexe.  
  
« L'anneau qui est habité par cet esprit malfaisant est en possession de Ryu. »  
  
Téa frissonna au nom de Ryu et de l'anneau.  
  
« Pegasus n'était-il pas celui qui possédait l'œil ? » demanda Serenity.  
  
Pour elle, Pegasus était sans doute un moins mauvais souvenir que pour les autres. Après tout c'était l'argent qu'avait remporté son frère lors du tournoi de Pegasus qui lui avait permis de recouvrir la vue.  
  
« Si. Il s'en servait fort bien durant les duels d'ailleurs. » répondit Kaiba « Mais personne n'a plus revu l'œil depuis. Pas plus que Pegasus à vrai dire. »  
  
« Il a du s'enfuir. » dit Joey

« Ce n'est pas son genre. »  
  
« Kaiba a raison. Ce n'est pas son genre. Nous nous occuperons de l'œil plus tard. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ce tournoi ? Kaiba ? »  
  
Le jeune homme jeta un regard de défi à Yugi.  
  
« Pourquoi reculer ce qui de toute façon aura lieu ? »  
  
Une lueur étrange brilla dans les yeux de Yugi et il acquiesça lentement. Joey eut un bref instant d'hésitation puis éclata de rire.  
  
« Je vais enfin pouvoir t'éclater Kaiba » fit-il joyeux  
  
« Dans tes rêves et encore. » répondit ce dernier légerment amusé.  
  
Yugi sourit. Kaiba s'humanisait peu à peu. Il ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte. Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître c'était surtout Joey qui l'aidait dans cette voie là. A force de se s'envoyer des vannes, ils finissaient tout deux par se reconnaître. Qui aurait cru un jour que Kaiba, même s'il y avait été plus ou moins obligé, serait resté à discuter avec la yugi gang ?  
  
Serenity se leva discrètement mais tous les regards convergèrent tout de même vers elle. Le rouge monta à ses joues et elle lissa une mèche de ses cheveux afin d'un tant soit peu cacher son embarras.  
  
« Ben tu vas où ? » demanda abruptement son frère  
  
« J'ai rendez-vous avec Mokuba. » fit-elle en rougissant davantage.  
  
« T'étais au courant ? » demanda Joey directement à Kaiba.  
  
« J'ai l'impression que mon frère et ta sœur nous cachent des choses. » fit mi-amusé, mi-surpris le jeune président de la Kaiba Corp.  
  
« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à tomber amoureux de Serenity. » fit un Tristan très gêné et rouge pivoine.

Ce dernier était en compagnie de Mai et venaient d'arriver. Tout deux s'installèrent entre Joey et Kaiba.  
  
Serenity aurait bien aimé se faire toute petite voire disparaître. Elle avait juste promis à Mokuba de l'aider à acheter un petit cadeau pour justement une fille de sa classe qui lui plaisait et qui avait son anniversaire bientôt. Le jeune garçon voulait au début consulter Seto mais vu que son frère n'était pas très au fait de ces choses et qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps, il avait abandonné l'idée. Serenity était la fille en qui il avait le plus confiance, la demande avait donc été naturelle.  
  
« Pourquoi Joey ? T'aurais préféré que ce soit Seto qui tombe amoureux de ta sœur ? » plaisanta Mai.  
  
Kaiba laissa glisser sur la sulfureuse blonde un regard dégoûté et Joey qui au début freeza dans une expression faciale proche de la crise cardiaque, se mit rapidement à rire nerveusement.  
  
« Ce serait la seule chose intelligente que je lui verrais faire si c'était le cas. Mais je m'inquiète pas : elle est trop bien pour lui. »  
  
« C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça non ? » intervint Kaiba.  
  
« Hum hum. » toussota Serenity, qui aurait voulu avoir une pelle, faire un trou et s'y enfoncer dedans.  
  
L'intervention de Mai venait de lui rappeler le rapprochement corporel qu'elle avait échanger avec Kaiba il y a de cela des mois. Même si à présent rien ne transparaissait plus, elle était toujours aussi troublée par ce souvenir.  
  
Serenity croisa quelques secondes le regard de Seto et elle aurait pu jurer que ce dernier avait le germent eu l'air géné.

Flippant.  
  
Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser fraternel sur la joue de Joey avant de faire un signe de la main et de partir afin de rejoindre Mokuba qui devait déjà l'attendre.  
  
Tandis qu'elle courait, elle heurta quelqu'un.  
  
« Tiens tiens tiens. »  
  
Shizuka releva son regard pour croiser celui, démentiel, de Bakura. Son t- shirt rayé bleu et blanc était parsemés de petites tâches rouges et Shizuka préféra ne pas se demander ce que c'était.  
  
« Oh bonjour Ryu. » fit-elle machinalement  
  
Bakura eut un moment d'incompréhension puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire cruel.  
  
« Ryu n'existe plus. »  
  
Bakura se mit à rire de manière hystèrique. 

« Laisse la tranquille ! »  
  
Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et touffus apparut les mains sur les hanches et un air de défi clairement affiché sur le visage. Mokuba.  
  
« Oui tu ferais mieux d'écouter le mioche ! »  
  
Serenity respira de manière plus fluide : la voix de son frère. Ils avaient du voir Bakura depuis la table.  
  
« Mokuba. » réctifia Kaiba de son air froid et arrogant.  
  
Il aurait sans doute fait sa fête à Joey s'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à fusiller du regard Bakura.  
  
Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux deux avec un sourire effrayant.  
  
« Je réglerais vos cas plus tard. Si vous avez assez de courage pour participer au Tournoi ! Krukrukru »

« Nous y participerons pilleur de tombe ! »  
  
Yami Yugi marcha entre Joey et Kaiba, toisant Bakura avec tout le mépris d'ont il était capable.  
  
« Mais j'y comptes bien Pharaon. » s'amusa Bakura. « J'y compte bien. »


	19. Bienvenue au Dark Tournoi

Disclaimer : Wow merci à tous !!! J'adore vos reviews :p ! Que même que je sais plus quoi dire après lol ! Sérieux ché trop chympa yé vous adore (.  
  
Alors non le truc de Joey et de la balance ce n'est pas dans les mangas. C'est moi qui l'ai inventé pour la suite de l'histoire. Disons que j'aime bien l'idée du Trio Kaiba/Yugi/Joey. D'ailleurs cette histoire de Balance et d'Ancienne Egypte risque d'être assez importante. Pi t'inquiètes serpentine, je n'oublie pas l'histoire d'amour entre Serene et Seto ;). Ca va venir petit à petit (. Je les aime trop tout les deux pour laisser tomber :p ! Puis euh........... Tu veux vraiment qu'elle le surprenne à poil ? :o Perverse lol ! Je vais sûrement accentuer un peu l'histoire entre Mai et Joey aussi et peut-être même mettre en léger relief celle de Yami Yugi et de Téa. Après tout que va t'il advenir une fois que Yami saura complètement qui il est ? :s Je rappelle que « sama » est un terme employé au Japon pour montrer un grand respect. Il équivaut ici à « Monsieur » voir « Maître » mais sans la connotation de soumission.  
  
Bon allez ! Duel, Duel, Duel

** Orgueil et Sentiments**  
  
Chapitre dix-huit : Bienvenue au Dark Tournoi  
  
_«Nous sommes les Sept Pêchés Capitaux.» Luxure_  
  
Joey, Yugi et Mai se tenait devant un entrepôt désaffecté.  
  
« Ca va vraiment se passer là-dedans ? » demanda un Joey consterné.  
  
« Un vrai dépotoir... ... » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Mai.  
  
Yugi jeta un regard à Téa qui fit un signe d'impuissance. Ni elle, ni Serenity ne voyait ce qui se passait. Tristan quand à lui, essayait de forcer la porte.  
  
Un bruit de serrure s'ouvrit puis un homme avec une longue cape rouge sang apparut et s'avança, voluptueux, vers eux.  
  
« Bien. Vous voilà. » fit-il d'une voix totalement enchanteresse. « Maître Bakura vous attendait avec impatience. »  
  
« Maître ? » s'exclama Tristan médus  
  
L'homme au profil charmant regarda Tristan et remarqua l'absence de disque sur son bras.  
  
« Joey Wheeler? »  
  
« Euh c'est moi. » répondit pas très confiant le jeune homme blond qui se tenait auprès de sa soeur.  
  
« Yugi Muto ? »  
  
« Oui. » fit Yami Yugi dans un regard défiant.  
  
« Mai Valentine ? » demanda l'homme en regardant de suite la jeune femme à la chevelure abondante dans un léger sourire pervers.  
  
« Mmmhh » acquiesça silencieusement Mai, pas très à l'aise sous ce regard alors que pourtant elle en avait l'habitude.  
  
« Ouais ! Ca va, tu fais quoi là ? L'appel ? Il est où Bakura ?! » commença à s'impatienter Joey en lançant un regard menaçant à l'homme mystérieux.  
  
Le regard que ce dernier venait de laisser couler sur Mai ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
  
« Seto Kaiba ? »

« Je suis là ! » fit la voix fière du jeune président de la Kaiba Corporation, venant à peine d'arriver, son long manteau pourpre flottant au vent.   
  
Prés de lui se tenait Mokuba, son petit frère.  
  
L'homme eut un sourire étincelant et acquiesça comme s'il était parfaitement heureux de la situation.  
  
« Vous quatre seulement êtes habiletés à entrer. »  
  
Les duellistes n'eurent même pas à ouvrir la bouche qu'un tonnerre de réclamations et de mécontentements résonnèrent.  
  
« On a toujours été là pour les encourager ! »  
  
« Ce serait injuste de nous laisser dehors ! »  
  
« Je dois être là pour mon frère ! »  
  
Seule Serenity ne dit rien, fixant le lourd bâtiment sans un mot.  
  
L'homme poussa sans un mot la porte et leur fit signe de rentrer.

« Si tu ne veux pas venir Serenity, je comprendrais. » fit tendrement Joey à sa sœur.  
  
La jeune fille rougit et secoua promptement son joli visage.  
  
« Non ce n'est pas ça. Mais.... ... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »  
  
« Dis plutôt que tu as peur Wheeler. » intervint sèchement Seto  
  
Serenity soutint le regard polaire du jeune homme. Son visage laissa entrevoir comme de l'orgueil blessé et elle entra la première sous le regard plutôt fier de son frère qui en profita pour faire une grimace à Seto et d'un Tristan hilare. Kaiba haussa les épaules dans un geste élégant et suivit le mouvement.  
  
Bientôt tous étaient dans une salle totalement obscure.  
  
« Bakura ça suffit !! Montre-toi ! »  
  
Les lumières s'intensifièrent mais on pouvait toujours voir que la pièce était emprisonnée dans les ténèbres. Une immense roue avec quatre flèches à chaque bord se tenait, fatale, au centre.  
  
Kaiba fronça les sourcils en sentant Mokuba s'accrocher à sa veste. Lui non plus à vrai dire n'aimait pas du tout ça. Et où diable étaient les autres duellistes ?  
  
« Je vois que tout le monde est là. » fit une voix caverneuse et sombre à l'accent legerment excitée.

Un éclat d'or se détacha de l'obscurité puis un sourire machiavélique et un regard où l'on apercevait clairement la folie.  
  
« Les quatre duellistes sont ici Maître Bakura. » dit en s'inclinant non sans rôder une nouvelle fois autour de Mai avec un sourire gourmand.  
  
Joey s'empressa de venir auprès de la jeune femme en croisant les bras d'un geste provocateur, prêts à lui faire sa fête.  
  
Yami Yugi et Kaiba étaient quand à eux, surpris par l'air démentiel du naguère, si sage Ryu. Yami Yugi frissonna à cette voix qu'il connaissait bien mais qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à bien situer.  
  
« Les règles sont simples mortels. » commença l'Esprit de l'anneau. « Toute les personnes présentes duelleront. »  
  
Yami Yugi ouvrit la bouche en signe de surprise et regarda autour de lui. Apparemment seul Kaiba et lui avait compris ce que cela voulait dire.

« Certainement pas ! C'est un tournoi de duellistes ! Ils ne sont là que pour regarder. » fit froidement Seto « D'ailleurs où sont les autres duellistes ? Si c'est une plaisanterie Bakura je veillerais à ce que tu le payes ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! »  
  
« Tu n'as pas changé Prêtre Seth. » ajouta machiavéliquement Bakura en regardant droit dans les yeux de Kaiba qui pâlit sous le nom.  
  
_Prêtre Seth_

« Si c'est de la manipulation mentale ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi ! » répondit-il en éloignant la vision fugitive et dérangeante de lui en prêtre égyptien.  
  
« Bakura-sama » intervint, à la grande surprise de tous Serenity.  
  
Bakura, que le terme de « sama » interpella de manière positive, se contenta de bouger ses yeux jusqu'à la précieuse jeune fille qui se sentit tremblante de peur. 

« Bakura-sama » reprit-elle en se tordant les doigts de nervosité « Nous ne pouvons dueller. Nous n'avons pas de disques ni de decks. Et pas d'adversaires pour l'instant non plus. »  
  
Bakura, en guise de toute réponse se contenta d'approcher à pas lents vers elle. Mais Joey fut plus rapide et se mit en position de protecteur entre Bakura et sa sœur.  
  
« Ne t'approches pas d'elle ! » fit-il dans un murmure impressionnant de danger.  
  
« Je vois que toi non plus tu n'as pas vraiment changé Général des gardes du Pharaon. »  
  
Un long silence surpris régna et Bakura semblait gouter les joies de la perplexité de ses hôtes.  
  
« Ca suffit. Puisqu'il n'y a pas de Tournoi nous partons. En route Mokuba. »  
  
Kaiba s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'il remarqua la disposition étrange de la salle. Tout d'abord la porte par laquelle ils étaient tous entrés avait disparu. Evaporé. Il y avait à présent quatre portes de bois faisant écho aux quatre flèches de la roue centrale.  
  
« Quelle est cette plaisanterie ? »  
  
Cette affaire commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs et Yami Yugi venait exactement de traduire sa pensée en paroles.

« Si vous m'aviez laissé terminer ma lecture des règles vous le sauriez. » fit négligemment l'esprit de l'anneau. « Bien bien bien. Puisque les non- duellistes n'ont pas de disques ni de deck, ils se battront tout de même. »  
  
« On vient de te dire que c'est pas possible !!! » hurla Joey qui était prêt à se jeter sur Bakura si ce n'était Tristan et Serenity qui le retenait.  
  
« Si car vous allez les aider. Je vous permets en effet de leur prêter vos decks et vos disques et même d'aller les aider sur le terrain. Vous n'avez pas le choix. De fait leurs duels seront importants et vous permettront d'accéder au stand 2 où vous pourrez vous mêmes effectuer vos duels. Si l'un d'entre eux perd un duel, vous vous verrez déposséder de votre item du millénaire. »  
  
« Alors nous y voilà Bakura ! » commenta Yami Yugi « C'est tout ce qui t'importe ! »  
  
« Sois heureux que j'organise un Tournoi pour ça ! » répondit dans un ton rageur et un tel regard haineux qu'il fut difficile d'imaginer que c'était encore le doux Ryu qui était l'hôte de Bakura « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je vous aurais assassiné pour les obtenir mais il se trouve que mon hôte refuse de m'obeir. C'est la seule alternative que j'ai trouvée. »

« Très bien. » coupa Kaiba d'une voix calme et posé « Mokuba viens avec moi. » fit-il à son frère en se dirigeant vers une des portes.  
  
« Oh non » stoppa Bakura « Ce n'est pas aussi simple Prêtre Seth. Vous allez être mis par pair de deux par le Destin. Et ensuite la Roue du Destin vous indiquera la Porte qui vous échoie. »  
  
« Nos adversaires ? » demanda Yami Yugi avec une rare autorit  
  
« En temps et heure Pharaon. Ne soit pas si impatient de perdre les items. Vos adversaires sont au nombre de sept. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. »  
  
L'homme au regard pervers approcha de chacun des duellistes, tendant un panier avec quatre petits papiers.


	20. La Roue du Destin

Disclaimer : Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Le dernier chapitre était vraiment si creepy que ça ? Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte:/. Ben attendez de voir les duels alors lol.... ....  
  
Vous avez du deviner que les adversaires de notre Yugi gang allait être sacrément coriace :p. Pendant que j'écris ce disclaimer j'ai presque fini le chapitre 20 donc vous allez l'avoir presto. Je suis hyper contente que ça vous plaise en tout cas ! Surtout laissez d'autre reviews, ça m'aide à écrire encore plus vite ;).  
  
** Orgueil et Sentiments  
**  
Chapitre dix-neuf : La Roue du Destin  
  
_«Je ne crois pas dans le Destin. Je pave ma propre route.» Seto Kaiba_  
  
Yami Yugi fut le premier à déplier son papier.

« C'est le nom du non duelliste qui va partir avec toi Pharaon. » fit Bakura en caressant nonchalamment son anneau du millénaire.  
  
Yami Yugi déplaça son regard sur Kaiba puis sur son jeune frère.  
  
« Mokuba Kaiba. » finit-il par dire.  
  
Mokuba aquiesça silencieusement mais en s'attachant un peu plus à son frère. Il aurait évidemment préféré partir avec Seto et par le visage de ce dernier on pouvait voir qu'il l'aurait préféré aussi.  
  
D'un autre côté, Kaiba savait parfaitement que Yugi était sans doute, après lui bien sur, le meilleur des Duellistes, aussi était-il un peu rassuré de lui confier son jeune frère.  
  
Après tout cela aurait pu être pire : Mokuba aurait pu partir avec Mai ou cet idiot de chimpanzé se dit-il.  
  
« Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit tu le paieras de ta vie Yugi. » fit lentement Kaiba.  
  
Yami Yugi aquiesça. Il savait trop quel attachement avaient ces deux là.  
  
Bakura souriait de son sourire cruel.  
  
« Et maintenant la Roue du Destin. Pharaon à toi l'honneur. »  
  
Yami Yugi s'avança jusqu'à l'immense roue où se trouvaient deux dragons. Un de feu et l'autre de glace. Les deux dragons enlaçaient de manière serpentine un long sceptre de magicien. Puis quatre flèches indiquant les quatre portes. Il empoigna fébrilement la roue et la balança avec force.  
  
La flèche sembla prendre une éternité avant d'indiquer le Nord.  
  
Mokuba regarda Kaiba puis se décida enfin à rejoindre Yami Yugi qui lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Tout deux se dirigèrent vers la porte Nord. L'obscurité les envahit et le bruit de la porte se refermant se fit entendre.  
  
Le visage de Kaiba était tiré et ses yeux bleus étincelaient d'inquiétude mais il ne dit rien.  
  
« Yugi est le meilleur duelliste. » fit Joey à Kaiba, tentant maladroitement de le réconforter, toucher par le sentiment fraternel de ce dernier.  
  
Loin de lui plaire, cette affirmation agaça Kaiba qui tourna un regard froid au jeune homme blond.

« JE suis le meilleur duelliste du monde. » répondit-il de sa voix glaciale  
  
Mai haussa les épaules tandis que l'homme au regard pervers posa très prés de son corsage le panier où se trouvaient les noms.  
  
« Téa » fit-elle, en tachant de se soustraire aux regards de plus en plus insistants du type, à la jeune fille aux cheveux courts.  
  
Elle tourna la roue de manière nonchalante et regarda droit dans les yeux Bakura qui semblait plus diabolique que jamais.  
  
« Et derrière ces portes nous attendent nos adversaires ? sur un beau terrain j'espère. Car cet endroit est vraiment dégoûtant. » lui dit-elle d'un ton snob.  
  
Le sourire inquiétant de Bakura s'élargit.  
  
« Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire...... » fit-il d'un ton faussement désolé « C'est regrettable. Toujours est-il que vous serez dans des mondes parallèles. Vous serez les « invités » de vos adversaires.......qui sont...... disons, particuliers. »

La flèche s'arrêta sur l'Ouest. Mai et Téa se regardèrent d'un air inquiet.  
  
« De quoi parles-tu ?! » fit Kaiba  
  
« Si c'est ça on arrête tout ! » continua Joey  
  
« J'ai bien peur que vous ne pouviez plus. Ou alors vous laisserez définitivement le petit Yugi et le petit Kaiba dans la Tour Nord. »  
  
Le rire de Bakura emplit seul la pièce pendant quelques secondes tandis que les six restants pâlirent sous la nouvelle.  
  
Téa, le visage résolue, attrapa la main de Mai et se dirigea vers la porte Ouest. L'obscurité s'épaissit autour d'eux et seul le bruit clinquant de la lourde porte de bois fit comprendre aux quatre restants qu'elles étaient partit.  
  
Quatre. Joey, Kaiba, Serenity et Tristan. Quatre personne, deux possibilités.  
  
Bakura ne dit rien, contemplant la scène silencieuse d'un air amusé. Il semblait apprécier particulierment la lutte intérieur de Joey.  
  
Joey était loin d'être stupide. Distrait, blagueur, inattentif certes. Mais pas idiot. Et il savait que sa sœur serait parfaitement en sécurité auprès de Kaiba sur un point de vue de Duel. Peut-être même plus qu'avec lui-même. Après tout Kaiba n'était-il pas le seul à avoir jamais vraiment battu Yugi ? N'avait-il pas la fameuse carte du Dragon Blanc aux yeux bleus ?

Puisque leur sécurité à tous dépendait de la réussite des deux duels qu'ils allaient devoir affronter, Serenity était entre de parfaites mains avec Kaiba. De tout ça Joey en était parfaitement sur. Ce dont il en était moins, et cela lui en coûtait de l'avouer, c'était de sa sœur. Il l'avait sans doute remarqué avant elle-même, mais les regards qu'elle coulait sur Kaiba ne mentait pas : elle l'admirait, peut-être même pire. Elle avait envie de le connaître et de le comprendre. Terrifiant. Sa bonté et son innocence la perdraient se dit-il dégoûté mais se sachant impuissant à ce niveau là.  
  
Joey tacha de se rassurer en pensant que Kaiba quand à lui ne semblait et d'une : ne rien remarquer, et de deux : complètement indifférent à tout ce qui ne portait pas le nom de Mokuba, de Kaiba Corporation ou de Duel de monstres.  
  
« Laissons faire le Destin. » murmura t'il sans s'en rendre compte, à haute voix.  
  
« Le Destin n'existe pas. » fit en écho le jeune homme brun aux yeux bleutés.  
  
Joey ne répondit pas, tira le papier et l'ouvrit angoissé.  
  
« Tristan. » lacha t'il en regardant sa sœur et en lui faisant un léger sourire désolé.  
  
Serenity lui renvoya son sourire et passa ses bras autour de son cou, plus affectée qu'elle ne voulait le laisser croire. Elle avait espéré pouvoir être avec son frère.  
  
« Tout ira bien grand frère. Seto est un bon duelliste. Prends soin de toi surtout. On se retrouvera dans peu de temps. »  
  
Joey acquiesça et tourna son visage vers Kaiba. Ce dernier sembla comprendre le message silencieux.  
  
« Tout ce que je veux c'est gagner ce Tournoi et pouvoir me mesurer à Yugi. Aussi tu peut-être sur de nous revoir. Tu seras sûrement au rang des spectateurs d'ailleurs.» fit-il en guise de réponse avec un air particulierment arrogant.  
  
Elle ou Tristan pour lui c'était pareil. Même si à vrai dire il se sentait soulagé que ce soit elle. Tristan était particulierment agité et pouvait le déconcentrer.  
  
Tristan regarda éberlué son ami. Devenait-il fou ? Confier sans mot dire sa sœur à ce type ?!  
  
« Si jamais j'apprends que t'as profité d'elle t'es mort Kaiba ! » s'écria t-il espérant que Joey le soutiendrait.  
  
« Il le sait. » fit le jeune homme blond dans un sourire entendu avant d'embrasser sa sœur et de lui faire un signe de la main.

« Courage » lui murmura t'il à l'oreille la voyant les larmes aux yeux.  
  
La roue s'arrêta sur la porte Sud et Tristan, dépité, suivit de Joey s'engouffrèrent dans l'obscurité.  
  
« Eh bien Prêtre Seth, vous voilà en devoir d'accéder à la porte Est avec votre charmante compagne. »  
  
Kaiba décocha un regard glacial à Bakura qui n'en sembla que plus ravi et marcha jusqu'à la porte indiqué suivit d'une Serenity qui essuyait tant bien que mal ses larmes.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sur le vide.  
  
Kaiba fit un pas et il sentit la main de Serenity agripper son bras et le suivre définitivement.

Le rire de Bakura furent la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent tandis qu'un tourbillon les fit tournoyer jusqu'à les en rendre malade d'épuisement.


	21. Yugi et Mokuva VS Colère

Disclaimer : Arf figurez-vous que mon ordinateur est tombé en panne. J'ai bien cru que j'avais tout perdu :'(. La crise. C'est pour ça que ça arrive un peu plus en retard que prévu. Va vraiment falloir que je change cette carcasse qui me sert d'ordi :s.... Dans le jeu Duels de Cartes on a normalment 8000 pts de vie de base mais dans les mangas c'est toujours à 2000. Pour des questions de facilité je vais laisser comme dans les mangas ;). C'est comme l'histoire des sacrifices, dans les mangas ça n'apparaît pas donc je vais pas le mettre non plus : ça me facilitera la vie :p ! Toutes les cartes des adversaires sont inventées contrairement aux cartes de la Yugi gang. Par contre je m'inspire pas mal des duels déjà vus. Au fait....Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
** Orgueil et Sentiments  
**  
Chapitre vingt : Mokuba et Yami Yugi VS Colère  
  
_« Colère est mauvaise conseillère.» Yami Yugi_  
  
L'odeur salée et revigorante de la mer chatouilla les narines de Yami Yugi. Il ouvrit les yeux, se remémorant petit à petit où il était et pourquoi. Ses pupilles se focalisant à la taille normale il entraperçu la petite silhouette du garçon aux épais cheveux noirs.  
  
Mokuba regardait la mer agitée qui se tenait devant lui. Les vagues au loin faisaient bien 30 mètres de longs et de puissants typhons se détachaient sur l'horizon.

« Où sommes nous Yugi ? » demanda la voix juvénile et hésitante du petit frère de Seto Kaiba.  
  
Yami Yugi scruta les alentours. Ils étaient sur un roc escarpé et la mer devant eux semblait plus agitée que jamais. Il ne voyait pas du tout où ils étaient. Ses poings se serrèrent et la colère l'envahit tandis que l'image d'un Bakura riant à gorge déployé se matérialisait dans sa tête : ce stupide esprit de l'anneau ! Ce pilleur de sarcophage ! Ce charognard !  
  
« Mmmhhhh délicieux. Continuez ainsi Pharaon. » fit une voix féminine derrière lui.  
  
Yami et Mokuba se retournèrent. Une femme aux cheveux rouge sang et au profil acéré se tenait au centre d'une arène flamboyante. Mokuba cligna des yeux abasourdis : cette arène ne se trouvait pas là à son réveil il en était sur.  
  
« Tu es celui que je dois affronter n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la jeune femme avec un air mécontent.

Sa voix était haut perché et provoquait un raisonnement désagréable à force de l'entendre.  
  
Yami Yugi regarda Mokuba et avec un sourire encourageant il lui attacha au poignet le dueldisk de la Kaiba Corp.  
  
« Tu connais les règles Mokuba. Aie confiance dans le cœur des Cartes. Elles te guideront. Je serais là et je t'aiderais. » lui souffla t'il « Méfie-toi d'elle. Son aura me déplait. »  
  
Mokuba aquiesça nerveusement et grimpa sur l'arène suivit de Yami Yugi, qui se tint à quelques pas bien comptés de lui, quasi hors de l'arène, mais suffisamment proche pour pouvoir voir les cartes en mains de son jeune ami.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Yami Yugi à la jeune femme dont les cheveux rouges flottaient autour d'elle telle Méduse devant Persée.  
  
« Je suis Colère et préparez-vous à perdre le puzzle du Millénium ! Mokuba Kaiba c'est l'heure du Duel !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Au quatre coins de l'arène de hautes flammes apparurent. Le vent et les vagues se déchaînaient toujours non loin de là, provoquant une vision apocalyptique.  
  
Points de vie Mokuba aidé par Yami Yugi : 2000 Point de vie Colère : 2000  
  
Colère ? Aurions-nous affaire à des sentiments ou des sensations ? se demanda Yami Yugi.  
  
« Tu ne pourras pas gagner Kaiba ! Même avec l'aide du Pharaon ! Je prends l'initiative ! »  
  
Colère apposa alors la première carte du duel.  
  
« Je place en mode attaque le Phooka! »  
  
Attaque : 1300 Défense : 1400  
  
Un petit vieux ratatiné apparut. Le dos courbés il soutenait son frêle et malingre corps avec une longue canne en bois. Son visage était baissé ne permettant pas de le voir nettement.  
  
« T'as cru qu'on allait avoir peur d'un petit vieux ? » s'exclama Mokuba en riant.  
  
« On ne juge pas selon les apparences. » fit simplement Colère, laissant une volute épaisse de fumée jaunâtre s'échapper dans un sursaut de flammes des quatre coins de l'arène.

« Et j'ajoute une autre carte face caché. »  
  
Une carte cachée...  
  
Avant même de consulter Yami Yugi, Mokuba dans son enthousiasme posa sa carte en attaque.  
  
« J'appelle Gaia le chevalier des Ténèbres ! »  
  
Atk : 2300 Def : 2100  
  
« Attends Mokuba ! La carte cach........ » s'écria Yami Yugi  
  
Mais il était trop tard.  
  
« Gaia chevalier des Ténèbres attaque le Phooka !! »  
  
Colère laissa échapper un petit rire satisfait.  
  
« Je déclenche ma carte piège : la Hache Infernale ! Tout monstre passant en mode attaque se voit découpé par la hache, réduisant ses points d'attaque de moitié. »  
  
Mokuba serra les poings et fronça les sourcils en voyant le Chevalier Gaia pousser un hurlement de douleur tandis qu'une immense hache le découpa en deux. Exsangue et pale, le Chevalier n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.  
  
Atk : 1150 Def : 1050

« Mon petit vieux comme tu disais Kaiba n'aura donc aucun mal à pulvériser maintenant ton gentil chevalier. » se moqua Colère, se réjouissant de voir Mokuba s'énerver de sa bêtise « Et d'ailleurs je vais faire mieux : je vais renforcer le pouvoir du Phooka ! J'enclenche ma carte les chaînes des Ténèbres qui donnent une nouvelle arme puissante à mon monstre et accroît son attaque de 500 points. Phooka attaque Gaia chevalier des Ténèbres !! »  
  
La vision fut effrayante sur le terrain. Le petit vieux inoffensif se transforma et un immense serpent rugissant avec une gueule béante apparut devant eux. Vêtu de peaux et de fourrures diverses, il portait un chapelet de lourdes chaînes qu'il faisait tintiller avec un sourire cruel.  
  
Atk 1800 Def 1400  
  
D'un simple mouvement circulaire des chaînes métalliques, le Phooka décapita Gaia le pulvérisant totalement. Sa tête roula jusqu'au pieds de Yami Yugi qui semblait plus pâle que jamais.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba aidés par Yami Yugi : 1350 pts de vie Colère : 2000 pts de vie  
  
« J'ai bien peur que Maître Nécros ne vous ai surestimé. » fit en riant Colère, agitant sa chevelure rouge qui faisait penser à des flammes.  
  
Maître Nécros ?......Maître Bakura ?.....  
  
« Ce duel n'est pas terminé ! Ni moi ni Mokuba n'avons l'intention de te laisser le remporter ! » déclama Yami Yugi d'une voix forte « Vas-y Mokuba aie confiance ! »  
  
Mokuba serra les dents et acquiesça. Il était touché par la confiance que posait en lui Yugi. Il avait pourtant fais là une regrettable erreur. Il tira de nouveau une carte et la montra à Yugi en la tenant un peu à droite. Yugi aquiesça silencieusement. La carte était très bonne : son Crâne Invoqué, l'un de ses monstres les plus puissants ! Mais il fallait être prudent.  
  
Mokuba montra une autre carte à Yugi qui acquiesça de nouveau.  
  
« Je place une carte face cachée et j'appelle ensuite le Crâne Invoqué en mode attaque ! » s'écria Mokuba.  
  
Colère éclata d'un rire cruel.  
  
« Magnifique ! Non seulement vous êtes stupides mais en plus vous êtes aveugles. Je déclenche de nouveau ma Hache Infernale !! »  
  
« Une carte piège permanente !!!!! »

Yami Yugi était abasourdi, tout comme Mokuba. Cette carte était comme un arrêt de mort : à chaque attaque cette carte réduirait de moitié les points du monstre du deck de Yugi. Mais ce qui les agaçaient le plus c'était l'attitude de Colère : elle les provoquait, les plaçait plus bas que terre, les humiliait.  
  
La colère bouillait en eux et elles étaient palpables. A vrai dire ce sentiment d'impuissance et de colère contenu était tout autour d'eux : dans ces flammes aux quatre coins de l'arène, dans la mer déchaînée, dans le vent puissant, dans cette femme devant eux.  
  
« C'est justement ce qu'elle recherche » fit le petit Yugi dans l'esprit de Yami Yugi  
  
« Que veux-tu dire ? »  
  
« C'est simple : elle utilise votre colère afin de mieux vous mener dans sa barque. Elle utilise l'agressivité qui se dégage de notre impuissance afin de mener le combat. »  
  
Yami Yugi réfléchit quelques secondes aux paroles de son aibou. Il avait raison, comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments humains. Il se glissa jusqu'à Mokuba et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Ce dernier sembla perplexe.  
  
« Je ferais de mon mieux Yugi. »  
  
Colère retourna sa carte cachée.  
  
« A moi ! J'enclenche la Jarre Enchantée. Elle absorbe une carte piège de mon choix. »  
  
Bien entendu c'est la carte piège face cachée de Mokuba que la Jarre avala avant de partir au Cimetière.  
  
« A toi microbe. » fit-elle de manière exaspérante.  
  
Mokuba tacha de garder son calme, comme le lui avait demandé Yami Yugi.  
  
La carte de la Hache Infernale nous bloque totalement nos attaques. Comment faire ?  
  
« Utilise la prudence et la tempérance Mokuba. Il n'y a que comme ça que nous y arriverons. » murmura Yami Yugi « Nous devons la prendre à son propre piège. »  
  
« Je place mon Crâne Invoqué en mode défense ! Et j'invoque ensuite le Démon Imp. ! »  
  
L'immense et imposant Squelette démoniaque se replia en forme défense et un petit démon tout vert apparut en attaque.  
  
Atk 1300 Def 1400

La Hache Infernale ne se fit pas attendre, découpant une fois de plus le corps du démon. Du sang verdâtre coulait à grosses gouttes sur l'arène.  
  
Faire ainsi souffrir les créatures de son jeu était quasi insoutenable pour Yami Yugi.  
  
« Etant donné que mon Phooka est un démon je lui rajoute le Livre des Ténèbres ! Il permet d'accroître encore la puissance de ce dernier avec 300 pts de plus ! »  
  
Phooka Atk 2100 pts Def 1400  
  
« Détruit son petit Démon vert ! »  
  
La fumée résultant de la nouvelle décapitation plongea un instant l'arène dans une fumée opaque. Mokuba en profita pour parler à Yami Yugi.  
  
« Je crois que je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose par rapport au Phooka. » lui fit-il rapidement.  
  
La fumée se dissipa.

« Je place également la carte de la Jarre hypnotisante. Elle oblige touts tes monstres à se mettre en position attaque pour ce tour-ci ! Vous feriez mieux de me livrer le puzzle du millénaire de suite ! Ca vous évitera une telle humiliation ! »  
  
« La partie n'est pas terminée ! » siffla Yami Yugi entre ses dents.  
  
« Je place le Magicien des Ténèbres ! » intervint Mokuba.  
  
La Hache Infernale s'activa immédiatement.  
  
Atk 1250 Def 2100  
  
« J'ajoute au Phooka la carte du souffle brûlant ! A chacune de ses attaques, son souffle en plus de ses chaînes détruira la créature de l'adversaire. Cela fait plus 200 pts d'attaque »  
  
Son combo est impressionnant ! pensa rageusement Yami Yugi  
  
Atk 2300 Def 1400

« Phooka attaque !! »  
  
Avant même de faire fonctionner ses chaînes maléfiques, le souffle brûlant du Phooka toucha et carbonisa le Magicien des Ténèbres qui avait pourtant essayé de se défendre. En vain.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba aidés par Yami Yugi : 300 pts de vie Colère : 2000 pts de vie  
  
« Nous ne pouvons perdre ! Sinon nous serons séparés ! »  
  
« Je sais aibou. Mais elle possède un combo totalement invincible. »  
  
« Si j'ai appris une chose avec toi, c'est que personne ne possède un deck invincible. »  
  
Mokuba quand à lui semblait concentré. Un sourire se dessina et subitement il fit un thumbs up à Yami Yugi qui en resta bouche bée.  
  
« Ca y est je me rappelle ! » lui dit-il avant de se tourner vers Colère. « C'est terminé Colère ! Tu as perdu ! Je connais la faiblesse du Phooka ! Et le jeu de Yugi peut parfaitement rivaliser avec le tien ! Nous allons gagner et je pourrais retrouver mon grand frère ! Prépare-toi à perdre ! »  
  
Yami Yugi s'approcha et regarda le jeu que tenait dans les mains le jeune Kaiba. Un sourire confiant apparu même s'il ne voyait pas comment il allait faire pour contrer totalement le Phooka.  
  
« Vas-y Mokuba ! »  
  
« Je place la carte piège le Lavage de Cerveau ! »

« Elle permet de... ... » articula difficilement Colère, ses cheveux prenant une teinte framboise pâle.  
  
« Oui ! Elle me permet d'utiliser un des monstres de mon adversaire et d'en faire un allié pour un tour! Je choisis le Phooka !!»  
  
« Impossible ! J'ai toujours ma Hache Infernale ! »  
  
La Hache Infernale s'empressa de faire son travail et découpa le Phooka en deux. Le hurlement de la créature sembla concurrencer le vent hurlant.  
  
« Oh mais ce n'est pas tout. Je place aussi la carte piège De-Spell qui détruit une carte piège de mon choix ! Je choisis la Hache Infernale ! Même si ta Hache a pu faire des dégâts pour ce tour, je n'en ai néanmoins plus à m'inquiéter à l'avenir. » fit Mokuba après avoir consulté Yami Yugi.  
  
Atk 1150 Def 1400  
  
« Phooka attaque ! »  
  
Hurlant de douleur, le Phooka s'élança malgré lui au devant de Colère et frappa.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba aidés par Yami Yugi : 300 pts de vie Colère : 850 pts de vie  
  
Mokuba sauta de joie.

« Ouais !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je place l'Elfe Mystique en position de Défense et je termine mon Tour. »  
  
Atk 800 Def 2000  
  
« L'Elfe Mystique ? » demanda Yami Yugi.  
  
Le jeune garçon fit un clin d'œil dynamique au pharaon.  
  
« C'est de ça dont je te parlais et dont je me souviens. » lui chuchota t- il joyeusement.  
  
Les yeux de Colère étaient rouge sang et son corps tremblait. C'est une voix lourde de colère, de rage et de haine qui résonna dans l'arène tandis qu'elle descellait ses lèvres pourpres.  
  
« J'active la Coupe Revigorante et je la fais boire à Phooka ! Vos efforts combinés sont vains. »  
  
Les yeux de Yami Yugi s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant le Phooka boire à la coupe et reprendre peu à peu son allure initiale effrayante.  
  
Atk 2300 Def 1400

« Comme vous pouvez le constater le Phooka est plus puissant ! Je vais vous anéantir ! Phooka attaque ! »  
  
Le Phooka s'élança vers l'Elfe Mystique et envoya dans un mouvement circulaire mortel, ses chaînes vers son cou gracile. L'Elfe sourit et ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'elle gardait ses deux mains jointes dans une silencieuse prière.  
  
Colère fronça les sourcils tandis que ses cheveux tels des serpents dansaient de colère autour de son visage devenu vert.  
  
« Comment se fait-il ??? Phooka attaque !!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Mais le Phooka n'avança pas, stoppé dans son élan. Les bras le long du corps il semblait totalement inattentif, absorbé par la vision de l'Elfe.  
  
« Le Phooka ne peux pas attaquer une créature de type elfe. C'est mon grand frère Seto qui m'avait raconté cette histoire une fois. » fit non sans fierté le petit garçon.  
  
« Attaque !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » rugit Colère.  
  
Toute trace de beauté provocante avait disparut et ses traits ne reflétaient plus qu'une rage démesurée.  
  
Yami Yugi sembla inquiet. Colère traitait bien trop mal sa créature et rien de bon ne pouvait en résulter.

Le Phooka grogna et se retourna tandis que l'Elfe Mystique referma doucement ses yeux, absorbant la lumière bleue qu'elle dégageait. L'animal rugissant fit un mouvement circulaire avec ses chaînes et les envoya en direction de Colère qui n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.  
  
La tête de Colère décapitée roula en dehors de l'arène. Les monstres présents sur le terrain se volatilisèrent comme à chaque fin d'un Duel. Les flammes rétrécirent et l'arène disparut de même que le corps et la tête de Colère.  
  
Mokuba tourna tout autour de lui avant de s'arrêter : la mer était calme et seul un doux vent semblait flotter, rien ne montrait qu'un terrible duel venait d'avoir lieu.  
  
« Je crois bien que nous avons gagner. » fit Mokuba.  
  
« C'est sa propre colère qui l'a absorbée. Son monstre lui aussi a agit sous le coup de la colère : il a décapité sa propre maîtresse. » expliqua Yami Yugi avant de redevenir Yugi.  
  
Mokuba remarqua le changement. Ainsi son frère disait vrai : il y avait quelqu'un d'autre en Yugi. Ce dernier semblait soulagé et toucha le puzzle du millénium.  
  
« Je suis heureux de savoir que ce n'est pas pour cette fois-ci que nous seront séparés. »  
  
« Mais un jour il le faudra Yugi n'est-ce pas ? » résonna en son for intérieur la double voix de sa conscience et de celle de Yami Yugi.  
  
Le visage de Yugi prit une teinte de tristesse mais qui fut rapidement chassé par un sourire forcé.  
  
« Nous devons trouver un endroit pour la nuit Mokuba. Le soleil commence à s'en aller et bientôt il sera nuit. Je ne sais pas où Bakura nous a piégé. J'espère que pour les autres tout se passe bien. »


	22. Mai et Anzu VS Luxure

Disclaimer : Alors ? Il était comment ce premier duel ? :o J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas (. C'est dur parce que tout le monde est séparé maintenant mais au moins ça pourra faire avancer le schmilblick entre certaines personnes :p. J'espère aussi que trop de duels d'affilés ça va pas vous ennuyer :s. Décidément je n'aime pas beaucoup Anzu (désolée pour les fans). Le seul moment où je la trouve bien c'est quand je l'imagine avec Yami Bakura :s ......allez comprendre :roll: . YugiOh et cie appartiennent à Takahashi sensei.  
  
** Orgueil et Sentiments**  
  
Chapitre vingt et un : Mai et Téa VS Luxure  
  
_« Vous seriez magnifiques dans mon harem.» Luxure_  
  
La douce texture de la soie absorba la chute vertigineuse de Mai et de Téa.  
  
Si les deux belles jeunes filles avaient eu le temps de regarder autour d'elles, elles auraient sans doute trouvé le décor étrange. Le sol était recouvert d'une luxueuse étoffe de soie rouge. Des poufs filés d'or parsemaient la pièce lui donnant un air de repos et d'abandon total. Des pièces d'or remplissaient les calices onéreux disposés sur des tables de cristal précieux. De magnifiques tableaux et autres tentures ornaient les murs. Tout respirait le luxe et l'abondance. Un parfum discret mais puissant flottait endormant votre esprit et aiguisant les sens.  
  
« Rien de cassé Téa ? »  
  
« Non et toi ? »

Mai fit un signe de négation en regardant autour d'elle. N'importe où valait mieux que d'être en présence de cet être étrange qui lui avait tendu le panier dans la salle de la Roue du Destin. Mais las, elle s'était réjouie trop vite et son visage se crispa en voyant la haute silhouette élégante de l'homme qui les avait fait entré pour le Tournoi. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi effrontés et déshabillaient littéralement les deux jeunes filles du regard. Il eut un sourire pervers en voyant que Mai l'avait remarqué et fit quelques pas de sorte à surplomber les deux jeunes filles qui étaient toujours à terre.  
  
« Me voilà combler. Vous n'avez pas d'objets du millénaire mais à vrai dire cela importe peu. Maître Nécros m'a promis une si charmante compensation. » fit-il de sa voix suavement sucrée.  
  
Téa jeta un coup d'œil à Mai : elle semblait pâle et pétrifiée. Il était rare de voir Mai dans cet état là et la cause sans nul doute en était cet individu désagréable. La jeune fille se releva et aida son amie à en faire de même, tout en faisant en sorte de s'éloigner de quelques pas. L'homme s'en rendit compte et il en eut l'air amusé.  
  
« Vous pourriez vous présenter. » fit-elle adoptant le même ton hypocritement poli de son interlocuteur.  
L'homme laissa son sourire s'élargir laissant entrevoir une bouche gourmande et des canines de prédateurs.  
  
« Je suis Luxure. Je suis l'un des Sept Pêchés Capitaux et nous servons Maître Nécros. Nous avons été requis afin de vous combattre et de vous anéantir. Il y a moi, Colère, Avarice, Paresse, Envie, Gourmandise et Orgueil. A nous sept, nous reprendrons les cinq items du millénaire et aiderons dans son souhait de Destruction le Seigneur Nécros. »  
  
« Les cinq ? Bakura possède l'œil du millénaire ? » s'écria Téa. « Vous êtes les Sept Pêchés Capitaux ? mais... comment.... c'est impossible..... »  
  
Luxure fit un pas en avant et attrapa le bras de Mai qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'en débarrasser.  
  
« Il est inutile de faire ce duel mesdames. Même si je perdais ce qui serait improbable, je vous garderais avec moi. Maître Nécros me l'a autorisé, il a même trouvé l'idée amusante. »  
  
Une lueur dérangeante flotta dans le regard émeraude de Luxure tandis qu'il passait sensuellement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.  
  
« Vous serez magnifiques dans mon harem. »  
  
Mai frissonna et trouva enfin la présence d'esprit de réagir. Elle donna une claque sur la main de Luxure qui la tenait, se débarrassant de son emprise.  
  
« Ecoute-moi bien sale bonhomme ! Je ne serais certainement pas ta poupée ! Ni moi ni Téa ! Mets-toi bien ça dans ton crâne gominé ! »

« Bravo ! Bien dit Mai ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un vrai duelliste joue ! Ou est donc passé ton honneur de duelliste ?! »  
  
Luxure éclata d'un rire sonore qui faisait penser au son scintillant de pièces d'or et de râles de plaisir.  
  
« Je comprends pourquoi Maître Nécros t'apprécie. » fit-il en glissant sa main dans les cheveux de Téa « Tu es vraiment amusante. Quel honneur de Duelliste ? Je suis un des sept Pêches Capitaux. Je suis l'une des sources du Mal. Le Jeu des Ténèbres ne m'impose pas ses règles! »  
  
Des menottes serpentèrent silencieusement vers les pieds des deux jeunes filles.  
  
« Depuis tout à l'heure tu parles de Maître Nécros. Qui est-ce ? » demanda prudemment Téa visiblement effrayée par la réponse que pourrait lui donner Luxure.  
  
Ce dernier gardait toujours son sourire cruel.

« Pourquoi me poser la question ma précieuse si tu connais la réponse ? Maitre Nécros a dans le monde des mortels de ce temps prit le corps d'un dénommé Ryu Bakura. C'est parfois ainsi que nous nous adressons à lui d'ailleurs. »  
  
« Bakura » murmura t'elle flanchant sous ces paroles. C'est en tombant à terre que Téa sentit le froid métallique des menottes se presser sur ses chevilles.  
  
« Mais.... » s'écria en même temps Mai sentant le piège se refermer.  
  
Luxure montra une des cartes de son jeu : l'Enchaînement. C'est elle qui avait matérialisé les chaînes et menottes qui tenaient Mai et Téa.  
  
« J'adore ce jeu. »  
  
Son rire se répercuta dans la pièce tandis que Mai et Téa tachaient désespérément de se soustraire à l'emprise des menottes et du parfum ambiant de la pièce qui, par malheur, commençait d'ores et déjà à faire son effet.


	23. Jono et Tristan VS Envie

** Orgueil et Sentiments**  
  
Chapitre vingt-deux : Joey et Tristan VS Envie  
  
_« Arf je pourrais le battre les yeux fermés !! J'ai quand même été finaliste du Tournoi de Kaiba !» Joey Wheeler  
_  
Tristan jeta un regard circulaire.  
  
« C'est bizarre cet endroit. » intervint Joey en attrapant un simple collier en toc sur le rebord de la cheminée.  
  
Toute la pièce était noyée sous divers objets aussi hétéroclites qu'inutiles. Des bibelots, des vêtements, des bijoux, des cartes etc.... Une toute petite table de bois se trouvait au centre sans aucun ornement.  
  
« Hey Tristan ça va pas ? T'inquiètes pas je serais là pour t'aider. Puis t'as déjà tellement vu de duels que tu peux t'en tirer facile j'en suis sur. »  
  
Joey tapota l'épaule de son ami dans un geste rassurant. La détermination et le courage étaient des qualités inhérentes au jeune homme blond.

Tristan secoua négativement son visage.  
  
« C'est pas ça. Je m'inquiète pour Bakura. Cet esprit de l'anneau, malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé, revient toujours. Tu as vu avec quelle haine il a regardé Yugi ? Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il faut qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble le plus rapidement possible. »  
  
Joey acquiesça sérieusement.  
  
« Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il veux c'est ses trucs dorés. » fit-il en montrant la Balance du Millénaire qu'il tenait dans les mains « Peut-être qu'il veux ouvrir un magasin d'Antiquités. » Tristan donna un coup sur la tête de Joey.  
  
« Sois sérieux deux secondes ! Quand je pense que tu as laissé ta sœur partir avec Kaiba en plus !!!! Depuis quand t'es ami avec ce crétin ?!! »  
  
Joey donna un coup sur la tête de Tristan.  
  
« M'insultes pas !!! Je ne suis pas ami avec ce type ! Mais c'est pas un trop mauvais duelliste : je suis presque sur que Serenity battra son adversaire du coup. Et pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »  
  
« Un peu comme Kaiba qui laisse Mokuba partir avec Yugi hein ? » constata Tristan en se frottant la tête là où Joey l'avait frappé.

Joey allait répliquer lorsqu'un son de serpent se fit entendre. Un glissement de tissu sur un sol lisse. Les deux jeunes hommes stoppèrent leurs chamailleries et tournèrent leur regard pour voir arriver du néant le plus total leur adversaire.  
  
Un être totalement androgyne se tenait prés de la table. Le dos courbé, les yeux injectés de bile leur donnant un aspect jaunâtre et une longue robe gris foncé étaient quelques caractéristiques horrifiantes de sa personne. Tout en inspirait le dégoût.  
  
« Sssss Maître Nécros m'a parlé d'un Duel. » fit la personne  
  
« Ouais ben ton Maître faudrait-que-je-change-de-nom avait raison. Mais pour ton bien tu devrais déclarer forfait de suite tu crois pas ? C'est pas bon pour une personne comme toi de se faire laminer. » répliqua Joey.  
  
Le sourire de la personne s'élargit laissant entrevoir des dents jaunes et émaillés.  
  
« Vous êtes donc Tristan et vous Joey possesseur de la Balance du Millenium et Capitaine des Gardes du Pharaon. »

«SSSSSSS'est l'heure du duel ! »  
  
Envie : 2000 pts de vie Tristan aidé par Joey : 2000 pts de vie  
  
Tristan tira les cartes et les montra à Joey qui fit un bond et un « yes » retentissant.  
  
« T'es mort la larve !!! » fit-il en riant à Envie  
  
Ce dernier laissa un rire jaune s'échapper.  
  
« Tu permets ? T'es trop laid pour commencer ! Je pose en attaque Baby Dragon ! »fit Tristan  
  
Un mignon petit dragon bleu azur apparut, prêt à fondre sur sa victime.  
  
Atk : 1200 Def : 700  
  
« C'est cette peluche qui est censé me faire peur ? » susurra Envie dans un rire sec. « Je pose mon Boa Constrictor Géant. »  
  
Atk : 1600 Def : 1200  
  
Le seul son de la pièce fut le rugissement du pauvre bébé dragon avalé d'un coup par l'énorme serpent.  
  
« HEIN ????!!!! »  
  
Les deux garçons pâlirent et se regardèrent, découragés.  
  
« Je pose le Minotaure !!! On va voir ce qu'on va voir face de lézard ! »  
  
Un minotaure soufflant et rugissant apparut au milieu de la pièce.  
  
Atk : 1800 Def : 1300  
  
« Et j'ai mieux messieurs. Je rajoute une carte magique : le pouvoir hypnotisant ! Ca permet d'ajouter 480 points d'attaque à mon Boa.  
  
Atk : 2080 Def :1200  
  
Le Boa cette fois-ci enroula sa victime tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Le pauvre minotaure n'était plus qu'un pantin entre le corps glissant du serpent.  
  
Envie : 2000 pts de vie Tristan aidé par Joey : 1720 pts de vie  
  
Joey fit signe à Tristan sur l'une des cartes et ce dernier la plaça en attaque.  
  
« Axe Raider ! »  
  
Atk : 1700 Def : 1150  
  
« On glisse avec la carte de renforcement d'armure ! »  
  
Atk : 2210 Def :1150  
  
« A moi » fit Envie le regard machiavélique. « J'apelle le Voleur de Bagdad ! »  
  
Le soldat d'acier faisait face à un agile jeune homme au turban reluisant et au sabre aiguisé.  
  
Atk : 2275 Def : 2030  
  
« Le Voleur de Bagdad est le plus futé et le plus rapide de mes monstres. Bien peu de personnes peuvent le contrer. »  
  
De fait, d'un clignement d'œil, le soldat d'acier se retrouva à genoux devant l'attaque de l'homme.  
  
Envie : 2000 pts de vie Tristan aidé par Joey : 1145 pts de vie  
  
« Put on est mal barrés là ! »  
  
« T'as pas d'autres cartes dans ton jeu ? »  
  
« T'as un truc à redire à mon jeu ?! »  
  
« T'énerves pas on va trouver une soluce. »  
  
Tristan fixa perplexe le jeu qu'il tenait en main. Joey tapota sa carte fétiche : le Dragon de Métal aux yeux rouges et Tristan acquiesça. De toute façon où irait Joey, il le suivrait. C'était comme ça. Ca avait toujours été comme ça.  
  
Depuis combien de temps ils se connaissaient ses deux là ? Aucun des deux ne s'en souvenait plus. Quelle importance ? Il se savaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre et à vrai dire ils n'imaginaient même pas leurs existences l'un sans l'autre.  
  
Joey avait une admiration sans borne pour Yugi. Une envie de le protéger aussi. Tristan par contre c'était comme un frère. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensembles qu'on pouvait dire que leur sang s'en était trouvés mélangés.  
  
Les mêmes erreurs. Les mêmes coups de gueules. Les mêmes espoirs. Les mêmes envies.  
  
Tout deux se regardèrent et eurent un sourire.  
  
« Nous convoquons le Dragon noir aux yeux rouges !!! » firent-ils d'une voix unie  
  
Un magnifique et ample dragon aux écailles ébènes brillantes apparut majestueux au centre de la pièce.  
  
Envie jaunit, ce qui était sa manière de pâlir. Peu de bonnes cartes se trouvaient dans son jeu car il passait son temps à envier celles des autres. Envie allait perdre. C'était là une certitude.  
  
« Dragon noir aux yeux rouges attaque !!! »  
  
Le souffle brûlant du dragon arriva jusqu'à Envie et ce dernier lâcha les cartes qu'il maintenait en l'air. Rien que des cartes minables. Ses seules bonnes cartes, Envie les avait déjà lâchés. Ce geste là revenait à déclarer forfait.  
  
Envie : 0 pts de vie Tristan aidé par Joey: 1145 pts de vie  
  
Tristan sautilla de joie et Joey aussi. Tout deux entamèrent une danse (ridicule ? -) de Victoire.  
  
Ils n'entendirent pas le glissement furtif d'Envie les frôler.

« Alors face de citron ?! Ben….il est partit ? »  
  
« Une lavette. » assura Tristan en défaisant le duel-disk et en donnant son deck à Joey.  
  
« Joey ? T'as mis où la Balance ? »  
  
« Le truc dorée ? Ouah t'inquiètes, je l'ai posé par terre... »  
  
Tristan eut un regard paniqué.  
  
« Euh non. Y'a rien par terre. Un truc aussi brillant ça se verrait là. »  
  
Joey haussa les épaules et regarda à terre.  
  
« Mais non je l'ai posé juste … elle était là….je t'assure ! Je l'ai posée là... attends mais c'est une blague ? »  
  
Tristan avait un visage grave tandis que Joey tomba à genoux sur le sol, toute trace de joie de par la victoire totalement effacée.  
  
« Envie a volé la Balance du Millénaire. »


	24. Kaiba et Shizuka VS Paresse partie 1

** Orgueil et Sentiments**  
  
Chapitre vingt-trois : Kaiba et Serenity VS Paresse partie 1  
  
_« Dueller prend bien trop d'énergie. » Paresse  
_  
Kaiba grimaça. Pour une demi-portion elle serrait sacrément fort son bras la petite. Mais il ne se risqua pas à lui ordonner de desserrer son étreinte : cela risquait de la paniquer encore plus.  
  
« Où sommes-nous ? » murmura sa voix douce et tremblante en osant ouvrir ses yeux qu'elle avait gardé fermé depuis le tourbillon ténébreux.  
  
« Si je le savais tu n'aurais pas a posé la question ! » s'entendit-il répondre sèchement.

Il plissa ses lèvres d'humeur mécontente. Il devait faire attention à ses mots. Serenity allait devoir dueller à sa place et il fallait qu'elle soit dans de bonnes conditions. Et Serenity était nerveuse. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Après tout il la connaissait suffisamment maintenant se surprit- il à penser, il l'avait côtoyé pendant tout un semestre. Seul gagner, retrouver son frère et réarranger le portrait de Mokuba comptait pour l'instant. Et gagner voulait aussi dire ménager la sœur du chiot.  
  
« Calme toi Wheeler ! »  
  
Raté. Trop dur. Il fallait qu'il module un peu plus sa voix.  
  
« Tout ira bien. Ouvre les yeux au lieu de te cacher comme une petite fille. N'importe quel parasite pourrait gagner avec mon deck de toute façon. »  
  
Encore pire. Décidément Kaiba n'était pas très doué pour encourager les gens.  
  
Serenity releva son regard vers lui, les sourcils froncés et déterminée. Le jeune homme en parut légerment surpris. Se doutait-il seulement qu'elle repensait à l'insulte « parasite pleurnicharde » qu'il avait employé quelques semaines auparavant ?  
  
Elle desserra son bras d'autour du sien et fit quelques pas. L'endroit était étrange : une plage désertée digne des romans de pirates. Palmiers, eaux calmes et turquoises, sables fins et délicieusement chaud.

Serenity respira un grand coup et l'air salée la revigora un bref instant. Qui allait être son adversaire ? Allait-il être très fort ? Comment s'en sortait son frère ? Et les autres ? Jamais ils n'avaient tous été ainsi séparés. Et si jamais elle échouait ? L'objet du millénium serait confisqué. A cause d'elle. Que penseront les autres ? Que dirait Kaiba ? Qu'adviendrait-il de l'esprit qui réside dans le puzzle de Yugi ? Ces pensées lui ramenèrent quelques larmes aux coins des yeux.  
  
Non !!  
  
Elle n'était pas une parasite pleurnicharde ! Et elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction ! Elle devait se montrer digne de ses amis et de son frère.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Kaiba et resta un instant immobile, retenant jusqu'à sa respiration. Le jeune président de la Kaiba Corp se tenait devant un haut mur de pierre recouvert de lychens et autres plantes grimpantes. Ses yeux bleutés semblaient vouloir transpercer la roche. Pendant un bref instant elle fut tentée de partir, de s'enfuir. Elle n'avait pas recouvré la vue pour se perdre dans ce jeu de Ténèbres.

Voir était un autre verbe pour Serenity. Quelque chose de sacré. Elle tacha de se raisonner et ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Kaiba était toujours aussi concentré sur la roche. Ses mèches brunes tombaient sur ses yeux.

_Lui ne voit pas pensa t'elle subitement il ne voit pas ce qui est essentiel et aucune chirurgie n'y viendra à bout. Mais nous l'aiderons comme nous aiderons Yugi._  
  
« Tu as trouvé quelque chose Seto ? » trouva t'elle la force de demander en tachant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.  
  
Kaiba ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne quitta des yeux la pierre. Il débroussailla un peu plus la roche. Il tiquait toujours un peu à l'annonce de son prénom mais avait fini par s'y accoutumer.  
  
« Ces inscriptions sont comme une carte. » fit-il à haute voix mais sans parler à quiconque.

Serenity regarda à son tour et constata que son partenaire avait raison : il s'agissait bien là d'une description physique de l'île. Au centre on y voyait le dessin d'un immense hamac.  
  
« Je ne vois pas ce que c'est. Peut-être une résidence ou un camping. » réfléchit Kaiba « En tout cas c'est le seul signe valable donc c'est par là que j'irais. »  
  
« Que nous irons. » rectifia la jeune fille.  
  
Kaiba la regarda dédaigneusement.  
  
« Oui si tu préfères. »  
  
« Je préfères. »  
  
« Tu as l'intention de répondre de cette manière tout le long du trajet ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Fort bien parce que je préfère nettement le silence. » rétorqua t-il durement.  
  
_Parasite pleurnicharde. Parasite pleurnicharde. Parasite pleurnicharde. Parasite pleurnicharde. C'est agaçant lorsqu'on est un peu susceptible..._  
  
« Schtroumpf grognon... » murmura Serenity.  
  
Kaiba arqua le sourcil et croisa, impérieux, ses bras sur son torse (Kaiba way).

« Ma patience a des limites Wheeler. Passe devant. »  
  
« Non. »  
  
Serenity elle-même fut surprise de ses propres mots. Elle ne savait pas d'ou ils étaient venu. Mais il était si agaçant...s'en était presque douloureux. Il ne pourrait pas la regarder moins durement ? au moins comme un être humain ?  
  
« Ecoute je n'ai certainement pas de temps à perdre ! Mon frère m'attend et toi aussi d'ailleurs alors fais un effort et bouge tes jolies fesses avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon ! »  
  
Serenity perdit de sa superbe. C'est qu'il était impressionnant : il n'avait même pas à élever le voix l'autorité était déjà là, naturelle.  
  
« Tu n'as pas dit s'il te plait. Passe devant s'il te plait. C'est quand même pas bien compliquer. » fit-elle sur la défensive devant l'éclat inquiétant du cobalt des yeux du jeune homme.

Kaiba parut choqué par sa réponse puis son visage se détendit et un sourire franchement amusé commença à apparaître, se transformant en un rire.  
  
Kaiba riait moqueusement (krukrukru) mais il riait tout de même.  
  
Serenity, prise de cours, rougit éperdument et décida de le suivre en silence.  
  
La chaleur de l'île devenait étouffante et leurs vêtements à tout deux collaient sur leurs peaux. Kaiba quitta son trench et le laissa sur l'un des arbres. Un petit ouistiti le prendrait sûrement en héritage. Serenity en fit de même avec sa petite veste de jean. Elle commençait à mal supporter la chaleur environnante mais n'étant guère de nature plaintive, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire et continua son ascension.


	25. Kaiba et Shizuka VS Paresse partie 2

** Orgueil et Sentiments**  
  
Chapitre vingt-quatre : Kaiba et Serenity VS Paresse partie 2  
  
_« Dueller prend bien trop d'énergie. » Paresse trop paresseux et fatigué pour trouver une autre phrase d'introduction._  
  
Kaiba passa sa main d'un geste agacé sur ses cheveux bruns légerment humide de sueur. C'était la treizième pièce qu'ils faisaient et toujours aucune trace de vie.  
  
Ils étaient entrés dans cette large demeure de type coloniale il y a déjà prés d'une heure. L'intérieur était somptueux et très cosy. L'air y sentait bon le pain d'épice. L'attrait des fauteuils en rotin, des poufs en satin et des sofas avait jusque là était insidieusement tentant. Serenity d'ailleurs avait bien failli céder à la tentation de s'installer un instant sur le lit à baldaquin de l'une des chambres mais le regard glacial et désapprobateur de Kaiba l'en avait empêché.  
  
Le temps semblait s'étirer comme de la confiture sur une biscotte krispolls. Sûrement les autres avaient-ils déjà terminer leurs duels se dit la jeune fille en regardant avec envie le coussin brodée de fils d'or représentant un éléphant sur un tapis moelleux et chatoyants. Une telle envie de s'y nicher, en sécurité... de pouvoir se reposer... un peu... rien qu'un peu...  
  
«Wheeler !!! »

Serenity ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Le parfum. Son parfum. Toujours si entêtant lorsqu'il se tenait trop prés d'elle. Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle était dans ses bras trop choquée de voir une fugace vision d'agacement et d'inquiétude dans ses yeux qui redevinrent instantanément polaires. Il la remit brutalement sur pied et la lâcha. La robe blanche qu'elle portait laissait trop entrevoir de sa personne maintenant que la chaleur avait collé le tissu sur sa peau.  
  
« Ne t'approches pas de quoi que ce soit sans mon autorisation. Ne t'endors sur aucun des endroits de cette maison. Puisque tu ne m'es pas utile, au moins ne me sois pas un boulet. » fit-il sèchement, de sa voix égale.  
  
Serenity était encore trop sonné pour résonner ou se fâcher. Elle acquiesça les yeux hagards et frotta un instant ses yeux.  
  
« Quelque chose ne m'inspire pas confiance ici. » finit-il par dire comme une confession « Il nous faut rester sur nos gardes. Restes prés de moi. »  
  
Kaiba tourna les talons et continua à marcher tandis que Serenity le suivait pas à pas.  
  
Depuis un moment c'est ce qu'il redoutait : tout espace invitait au repos dans cette demeure. De repos il n'en avait pas besoin et c'était là une chance. Il se risqua un nouveau coup d'œil sur Serenity. Son sermon et ses ordres avaient eu l'air de faire effet, très bien. Mais l'inquiétude ne venait plus de là et le jeune président se demanda si elle allait encore longtemps tenir. Elle semblait éreintée et la température tropicale faite d'humidité et de chaleur ne devait pas y être indifférente. A deux reprises elle avait trébuché et s'était raccrochée à lui.

Un rire discret coupa cours à ses pensées. Serenity eu peine à relever son beau et fin visage pour voir ce qu'il se passait.  
  
« Bienvenue chez moi. » bailla un gros homme accoudé à la romaine sur une impériale. « Je vous félicite d'être arrivé jusqu'à moi. J'espérais vous voir vous endormir et vous reposer pour l'éternité sur l'un de mes sofas mais apparemment cela ne vous convient pas. » fit-il en souriant paresseusement.  
  
L'homme ressemblait lui-même à un coussin moelleux et doux. Serenity eut comme réflexe de faire un pas en avant, innocente dans l'envie de se montrer aimable face à leur interlocuteur.  
  
Kaiba eut juste le temps de la retenir par la taille l'obligeant à rester auprès de lui. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.  
  
« C'est contre elle que je dois me battre pas contre toi Mortel. »  
  
Kaiba eut un rictus arrogant tout en maintenant contre lui Serenityet lui passant le duel disk autour du bras.  
  
« Il faut gagner. Ca va aller Wheeler. » lui murmura t'elle à l'oreille et lui glissant, avec une précision toute scientifique, le deck dans le duel disk.

Serenity aurait voulu hurler que non ça n'allait pas DU TOUT !!! Elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps. C'était un duel important. Elle n'était pas prête. Sa vue trop fragile commençait à se brouiller sous l'effet de la chaleur et de sa fatigue combinée. Elle devait être concentrée et sentir Kaiba collé dans son dos n'en était pas la meilleure manière.  
  
« Oui » lâcha t'elle en dépit de son état et tachant de prendre courage.  
  
Il avait raison : il fallait gagner. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment au juste ce que perdre un objet du millénaire au profit de Bakura voulait exactement dire mais ça ne s'annonçait pas très réjouissant. Puis plus vite ils gagneraient et plus vite ils retrouveraient les autres.  
  
« Tu m'aideras ? » souffla t'elle, incertaine, à son partenaire.  
  
Kaiba ne répondit pas mais fit un signe de tête à Paresse qui visiblement s'amusait du spectacle.  
  
« Il y a aide et aide jeune Mortel. Tu es collée à elle pour la soutenir. Je crois que je n'ai pas suffisamment été... »  
  
« Tu as été parfaitement clair. » coupa sèchement le jeune homme « Et Bakura l'a été aussi. Tant que je ne touche pas les cartes c'est elle qui fera le duel comme convenu. »  
  
Kaiba accentua une légère pression avec ses bras autour de la taille de Shizuka et la jeune fille comprit.

« Duel ! » fit-elle avec autant de force qu'elle pouvait, une lueur de détermination dans le regard.  
  
Paresse : 2000 pts Serenity aidé de Kaiba : 2000 pts  
  
Paresse étouffa un bâillement avant de s'étirer un peu et de nonchalamment faire virevolter ses cartes dans un sourire endormir.  
  
« Honneur aux Dames mademoiselle... puis je suis bien trop paresseux pour commencer... »  
  
Serenity prit les cinq cartes et réfléchit un petit instant. Si elle faisait fausse route Kaiba la rédigerait mais ça restait son duel.  
  
« Kuraby en mode attaque ! » lança t'elle finalement.  
  
Un dinosaure à l'aspect vorace se matérialisa.  
  
Atk 1700 Def 1000  
  
Paresse sembla legerment perplexe.

« L'oreiller défendu. »  
  
Atk 1500 Def 1200  
  
Bien évidemment le dinosaure, d'un seul coup de gueule, détruisit l'oreiller.  
  
Paresse : 1800 pts Serenity aidé de Kaiba : 2000 pts  
  
« Une carte face cachée » continua Serenity après l'attaque.  
  
Paresse tira une nouvelle carte.  
  
« L'hypnotiseur. Ce monstre n'est peut-être pas le plus puissant mais il a un pouvoir particulier. Non pas sur les monstres de l'adversaire mais sur l'adversaire lui-même. » commenta Paresse dans un indifférent bâillement. Une lueur de cruauté était perceptible dans ses yeux.  
  
Atk 1800 Def 1600  
  
De fait l'Hypnotiseur apparut : un homme simple vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche et de prunelles violines qui mettaient mal à l'aise. Serenity se raidit instantanément. La blouse blanche lui rappelait trop l'hôpital. Prenant cette réaction pour de la peur, Kaiba jeta un regard à sa partenaire.

Serenity se perdait dans la vision violine de l'hypnotiseur. Deux gouffres obscures la renvoyant aux Ténèbres de ses propres souvenirs. Elle se revoyait faire toutes ses analyses dans les laboratoires, sa mère pleurer, ses yeux se brouiller puis le noir, le vide, le désespoir l'envahir. Une pression des mains de Seto autour de sa taille ramena brutalement la jeune fille à la réalité tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. C'était donc ça le pouvoir de l'Hypnotiseur ? Vous endormir et vous faire revivre vos pires tourments ? Combien de temps avait passé ? Le sourire satisfait de Paresse sur elle lui fit comprendre que son trouble avait été visible.  
  
« Je retourne ma carte cachée : Renforcements ! Elle permet de renforcer encore plus l'attaque durant ce tour à Kurraby. Mon dinosaure est plus puissant que ce charlatan. »  
  
Le dinosaure vit ses dents et ses griffes déjà impressionnantes s'allonger dangereusement et ne faire qu'une bouchée de l'homme aux yeux violines.  
  
Serenity soupira d'aise et laissa sa tête se reposer un peu sur l'épaule de Kaiba. Ce dernier ne dit pas un mot. Il se doutait bien que l'Hypnotiseur avait exercé ses talents sur elle. Il avait suivit le parcours de ses larmes sur sa peau opaline. Cet hypnotiseur assurément était puissant puisqu'il permettait de déstabiliser l'adversaire : une créature intéressante à posséder dans son deck.  
  
Paresse : 1400 pts Serenity aidé de Kaiba : 2000 pts  
  
Kuraby redevint normal tandis que Paresse tirait une nouvelle carte.

« Nounours démoniaque ! »  
  
Atk 1900 Def 1500  
  
Le nounours démoniaque chanta une berceuse à Kuraby qui s'endormit profondément. Ensuite il sortit sa tronçonneuse et le découpa en deux temps trois mouvements sous les yeux horrifiés de Serenity.  
  
« Ce jeu est barbare. » murmura t'elle toujours affaiblie par la chaleur et par les effets encore persistants dans son esprit de l'Hypnotiseur.  
  
« Concentre-toi. » lui répondit Kaiba.  
  
Paresse : 1400 pts Serenity aidé de Kaiba : 1800 pts  
  
Serenity tira une carte dont la lueur se répercuta sur l'œil azur de Kaiba.  
  
« Carte piège : un simple dessert ! Elle inflige 500 points de dommage instantané à tes points de vie. »  
  
Paresse : 900 pts Serenity aidé de Kaiba : 1800 pts  
  
« Et à présent nous appelons le légendaire Blue Eyes White Dragon ! »  
  
Kaiba sentit sous lui Serenity se détendre sous l'effet de l'admiration et il en conçut une certaine fierté. Même Paresse semblait décontenancé.  
  
Atk 3000 Def 2500

Le plus magnifique, le plus beau, le plus étincelant des légendaires dragons se tenait devant eux.  
  
« Dragon attaque ! »  
  
Mais l'injonction de Serenity se perdit dans un silence total.  
  
Paresse se mit paresseusement à rire.  
  
« J'ai bien peur ma belle que ce Dragon n'obéit qu'à son Maître et à personne d'autre. Or si jamais ton charmant chevalier servant ouvre la bouche pour intervenir durant ce duel, vous le perdez. Ce sont bien les règles Kaiba si je ne m'abuse ? » fit-il amusé. Kaiba serra des dents. Comment et pourquoi diable son dragon, qui ne l'avait jamais trahit ni laisser tomber, refusait-il d'obéir ?!  
  
« Dragon Blanc aux Yeux bleus, je t'en prie. » implora Serenity les yeux embués de larmes et au bord de l'épuisement total.

Ah ah alors ?? la suite au prochain chapitre lol. Merci pour avoir tout lu jusqu'à présent ;) !


	26. Aprés cette longue absence

Petit Message à tous:

J'ai été très longtemps sans ordinateur et du coup je n'ai pas pu continuer cette fic. Mais je compte bien continuer maintenant . Toujours est-il que j'en ai profité pour tout reviser (les 25 chapitres et croyez-moi c'était long :p). J'espère que vous serez toujours là pour me soutenir . Merci du fond du cœur .


	27. Un Raccourci hors du commun

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements . Ca m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur.

Vendredi13 et Daffy: Mouarf vous êtes là depuis le début je sais même pas si j'écrirais encore sans vous. Sans dec'

Kano-Chan: Ca m'a vraiment touché ce que tu as dit. Kaiba me donne du fil à retordre et je suis contente que le résultat ne soit pas trop mauvais. En tout cas je te remercie vraiment et j'espère que le reste te plaira aussi .

Lady: Merci beaucoup. Je vais faire mon possible . C'est bientôt les vacances alors ça devrait aller ;).

Orgueil et Sentiments  
  
Chapitre vingt-cinq: Un raccourci hors du commun

« Tout les chemins mènent à un duel ici » Joey Wheeler

Tristan ressortit du buisson.

« Tu l'as pas vu là-bas non plus? »

« Non Joey. Il a filé avec. C'est certain. »

Joey puncha sur un tronc d'arbre non loin de lui dans un geste d'une rare violence.

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi minable? Comment ai-je pu le laisser filer avec… »

« Joey moi aussi j'étais l »

« On ne sais pas ce qui peux arriver. On ne sait même pas pourquoi Bakura veux ces objets. »

« Joey ça sert à rien… »

Le jeune homme blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air défait.

« Ecoute Joey » reprit Tristan voyant que son ami traversait une phase d'acalmie. « Ca ne sert à rien de rester là nous morfondre et à imaginer que nous n'avons pas perdu la balance du Millénaire. »

Tristan s'arreta un bref instant.

A dire vrai, il était tout aussi paniqué que son meilleur ami. Joey avait eu raison sur un point primordiale: on ne savait pas ce que voulait faire Bakura avec les septs items du millénaires. Mais rien de bien s'en était une certitude. Tristan avait été l'un des tout premiers témoins de la cruauté de l'esprit de l'anneau et la pensée de ce dernier avec un pouvoir supérieur et inconnu n'était pas pour le rassurer.

« On va partir rechercher Envie… » fit-il déterminé et regardant Joey.

Une lueur de colère muette passa dans les yeux bruns de ce dernier.

« …on lui bottera les fesses… »

« …on lui réarrangera le portrait… »

« …et on retrouvera les autres… »

« …et surtout Serenity. »

Joey et Tristan acquiescèrent d'un air résolu puis, sans même avoir besoin de se consulter, regardèrent vers le château dont ils paercevaient la haute tour. Ils commencèrent à marcher dans cette direction sans se douter qu'il s'agissait là du château de Luxure.

Quelques minutes après ils se retrouvèrent devant un embranchement. Le chemin de gauche était clair, agréable, bien coupé et semblait mener droit. Celui de gauche était sombre, caillouteux et respirait le danger.

Tristan fit un pas en direction du chemin de gauche.

« Hey heu! Attends! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?. » intervint Joey.

« Ben je vais sauver ta sœur. »

« D'abord c'est moi qui vais sauver ma sœur et ensuite ou tu crois que tu vas par ce chemin là ? Hein? »

Tristan se demanda si Joey le faisait exprés ou s'il avait vraiment une neurone qui venait de griller en directlive.

« T'as jamais lu de contes n'est-ce pas? Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ça te dit rien? « fit Tristan en soupirant comme s'il parlait à un gamin de trois ans.

« Ecoute, quand il y a deux chemins et que l'un est tout beau et que l'autre est tout moche il faut prendre le dernier. Parce que le tout beau ça se termine en boucherie sanguinaire si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Joey acquiesça et donna un coup leger sur la tête de Tristan.

« Mais espèce d'imbécile! Bakura doit savoir qu'on sait. Alors ça se trouve il a fait en sorte que ce soit le contraire. Ca se trouve il sait qu'on sait mais ce qu'il sait pas c'est qu'on sait qu'il sait qu'on sait. Tu me suis? »

Une lueur de panique brilla dans les yeux de Tristan. Joey n'avait pas tord. Et c'était peut-être aussi inquiètant que le choix du chemin.

« On fais quoi alors? »

Joey haussa les épaules, impuissant.

« Aucune idée. »

« On attend un signe? »

« C'est moi qui vais te le donner ce signe si tu continues à dire des bêtises Tristan. »

Les deux garçons regardèrent perplexe les deux chemins s'offrant à eux.

« Et si… »

« Oui? » demanda Tristan

« Et si on se séparait. Y'en a un de nous deux qui … »

Joey n'eut pas le temps de terminer puisque Tristan venait de lui donner une tape derrière la tête.

« Dans les films d'horreur ils disent de JAMAIS se séparer! On fait pas deux groupes de un! On y va ensemble. Faut juste faire un choix. »

« Alors? »

« T'es d'accord? »

« Ben on n'a pas d'autre solutions. »

« T'en as une? »

« Je suis fauché mec… »

« C'est moi qui t'ai payé ton dernier coca… »

Tristan sortit de la poche de son manteau une pièce rondelette et brillante.

« On y va? »

Joey acquiesça dramatiquement, le front plissé sous l'inquiètude et l'importance de l'evenenement. Tristan également puis il lança en l'air la pièce et la rattrapa pour la tourner sur sa paume.

« Pile! »

« Ok »

« Hum »

« Pile c'est pour quel côté? »

Joey et Tristan se regardèrent médusé.

Une petite tortue qui passait par là trottinait joyeusement tandis que les deux garçons se rejetaient la faute.

« Imbécile! »

« C'est toi qui avait la pièce! »

« Justement j'avais la pièce tu disais qui était quoi! »

« Non! »

« Si! »

« Non! »

« Glourpf »

« Uhu? » firent en chœur les deux adolescents en retournant vers la malheureuse tortue qui venait de se faire avaler toute crue par un gros serpent. Coté chemin droit.

« Je crois que le signe on l'a. »

Leurs pas se dirigèrent vers le chemin tortueux. Les ronces leurs labouraient le visage et l'atmosphère y était pesante. Alors que Joey allait ouvrir la bouche le sol s'effondra sous leurs pieds pour les laisser tomber dans un trou béant.

_Fin du chapitre 25   
  
Extrait du prochain chapitre: Chap 26 " La Promesse "_

_« C'est tout ce que je veux Seto… »_

_Serenity tachait tant bien que mal de se maintenir assise. Mais même ceci lui était un trop grand effort._

_« Non Wheeler. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de nous laisser mourir ici. »_

_Kaiba regarda un bref instant la jeune fille puis tourna un visage résolu vers les murs où ils étaient prisonniers._

_Il fallait trouver une sortie._


	28. La Promesse

Lady: ben merci . Je suis bien contente de la reprendre aussi :D! Et euh ouais il était pas spécialement plus court le chapitre d'avant mais comme c'était du dialogue ça allait super vite .

Daffy: Ben on m'a dit que c'était trop confus avec les noms du manga alors pour faciliter les choses j'ai changé dans touts les chapitres et j'ai mis uniquement les noms de l'anime.

Angel of Moonlight: Merci . J'y penserais pour ta fic sur Yami et Anzu lol. Je suis pas très Anzu mais je trouve qu'elle va bien avec Yami Bakura :D.

Vendredi 13: Thanks lol. Wesh ils sont trop bêtes tout les deux ensembles :p. J'adore .

Neo-Elite: Oui la fin du duel de Serenity et Kaiba arrive!!! ;)

Voilà enfin le chapitre du final du premier duel entre Kaiba/ Serenity et Paresse . A la base il devait arriver dans le chap. 25 mais je me suis dit qu'on perdrait alors trop de vue les autres personnages. Bon allez je me tais parce que je sais que ce chapitre là vous l'attendez avec impatience. Je le fais le plus long possible .

Orgueil et Sentiments

Chapitre vingt-six: La Promesse

« Mon cœur saigne. » Kisara

Seto rajusta le corps de Serenity sur le sien. Leurs vêtements se collaient l'un à l'autre d'une manière peu agréable mais son esprit ne s'arrêta guère à ce genre de détail. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il commençait sérieusement à s'en apercevoir.

« Dragon Blanc aux Yeux bleus, je t'en prie. » avait-elle imploré quelques secondes auparavant.

Mais le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux bleus n'avait pas bougé. Et Kaiba se retrouvait impuissant. Il haïssait ce sentiment. Jamais le Dragon Blanc aux bleus ne l'avait abandonné. Jamais.

Pourquoi n'obéissait-il pas? Pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas?

Kaiba ressentit un poids, une chape de plomb en son for intérieur. La sensation était étrange et il sut immédiatement qu'elle ne venait pas de lui-même. Son regard cobalt se posa instinctivement sur son dragon. Une douleur émotionnelle les parcourut tout deux. Pendant une demi-seconde Kaiba reconnut les yeux qui le transperçaient. Ces yeux là. Ce bleu là.

Et il en fut ébranlé.

Kaiba n'était pas du genre impressionnable mais ce qui échappait à son contrôle ou à la logique le décontenançait totalement. Comme ce jour où il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait lire les hiéroglyphes sans même les avoir appris. Ou encore lorsqu'il faisait ses étranges rêves.

Un long bâillement sonore et impoli le tira de sa contemplation. Kaiba ressentit un frisson étranger lui aussi le parcourut et vit Serenity tressaillir.

« Alors jeunes gens. Soyez raisonnables. Abandonnez. » fit Paresse d'un ton parfaitement aimable.

Kaiba lui lança un regard méprisant mais ce-dernier l'ignora pour mieux se concentrer sur sa cible.

« N'as-tu pas envie ma douce, de te reposer? N'aimerais-tu pas t'allonger sur des coussins moelleux? Juste un peu... Viens à moi jeune fille…le pays des songes est tellement plus prometteur que les bras et le souffle glacial de ce garçon qui t'entrave… »

La voix de Paresse était berceuse et Kaiba lui-même en sentit le potentiel danger.

« Wheeler restera avec moi! » fit-il d'une voix déterminée en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Serenity avait l'esprit brumeux. Ses vêtements lui collaient et elle avait chaud. La voix qu'elle entendait était si mélodieuse, si rafraîchissante, si accueillante, si divinement tentatrice… Pourquoi Seto ne la laissait-elle pas la suivre? Ne voyait-il pas que le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux bleus ne voulait pas lui obéir? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il valait mieux écouter cet homme qui avait souci de leur confort.

« Seto.. laisse-moi…minutes…dragon…refus… » parvint-elle à dire de manière quasi inintelligible.

« Ne me fais pas faux bond Wheeler. Que dirais ton frère? » lui glissa le jeune homme arrogant à l'oreille.

Serenity freeza. Il avait raison: que dirait Joey s'il venait à savoir qu'elle avait abandonné. Lui qui s'était toujours battu jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la mort.

« Dragon Blanc aux Yeux bleus attaque! » tenta t'elle dans un regain d'energie temporaire.

Kaiba eut un leger sourire nerveux et regarda droit dans les yeux de son Dragon. Une chaleur lui lécha l'abdomen et Kaiba s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son baton du Millénium.

_Fais ce que Serenity te dis. Attaque!_

Paresse écarquilla les yeux se relevant brusquement de son sofa tandis qu'une immense lumière bleuté enveloppa ses monstres.

Le Dragon Blanc aux yeux bleus avait attaqué.

Paresse : 0 pts Serenity aidé de Kaiba : 1800 pts

« VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS MORTELS! JE SUIS UN PECHE! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS!! »

Mais Paresse n'eut pas le temps de terminer. A peine le match terminé, Kaiba lacha Serenity qui s'écroula et avança à grande enjambée vers le gros homme en le coinçant violemment contre le mur.

« Puisque tu es si puissant j'ai quelques questions à te poser. » siffla t'il en plongeant d'un air dangereux son regard cobalt dans le regard endormi de Paresse. « Sais-tu où se trouve les autres concurrents? Sais-tu où se trouve mon frère à l'heure actuelle? Je te conseillerais de me donner une réponse affirmative. »

Paresse eut un rire rauque.

« Pauvre fou. Ton frère et le Pharaon ont quitté les sphères de Colère et s'apprête à rencontrer l'un des pêchés les plus puissants. Laisse-moi te demander mortel, ton frère aime le sucre? J'espère que ta réponse sera affirmative. » répondit-il dans un sourire mauvais moquant l'expression de Kaiba . « Vous finirez tous par mourir. Vous ne pouvez nous échapper. Nous sommes comme des Dieux. »

« Je ne crois pas dans ces enfantillages. Ou est mon frère exactement?! »

« Il se dirige vers le Palais de Gourmandise. »

Paresse se mit à rire de manière étouffé car Kaiba avait serré son bras sur la nuque de ce dernier.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton amie. Mes coussins ont l'air de l'apprécier. »

Kaiba tourna son regard vers Serenity et s'aperçut alors que non seulement elle s'était effondrée mais qu'en plus certains coussins l'entouraient de manière tentatrice. Des coussins qui n'étaient pas là auparavant il en était sur.

« Wheeler! »

Paresse profita de la seconde d'inadvertance du jeune homme et le poussa violemment. Il couru jusqu'à la porte, sortit et la verrouilla. Toute sortie était à présent condamnée.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper. Vous mourrez tous! » répéta-t'il de sa voix trainante.

Le silence régna durant plusieurs secondes et Serenity leva difficilement son visage vers Kaiba qui semblait furieux et qui se relevait tant bien que mal, prenant conscience du désastre de leurs situations. Ils avaient gagné le duel mais à quoi cela servait-il puisqu'ils étaient ici prisonniers?

« Seto… »

« Tais-toi! » répondit-il sèchement.

Il donna un coup de pied dans les coussins qui étaient autour d'elle, lui offrant ainsi un espace libre et le libérant de sa colère. Puis il fit le tour de la pièce tachant de trouver une faille. Il fallait sortir. Son frère était en danger. Yugi avait interet à assurer. Sinon il l'étriperait à main nue. Voyant qu'aucune sortie était possible, il revint vers Serenity et s'asseya, le visage concentré et la mine soucieuse.

La jeune fille se hissa tant bien que mal et parvint à rester dans une position assise précaire.

« Il a raison n'est-ce pas? »

« … »

« Nous allons mourir. C'était …c'était sans espoir…ils…ils sont trop forts… »

« … »

« Je voudrais…je voudrais revoir mon frère… »

Deux larmes jaillirent du doux regard de Serenity pour tomber sur le plancher. Il ne l'aidait pas. Elle avait si peur; elle se sentait si lasse.

« Il y a tant de choses…je n'aurais jamais…ni…et… »

La jeune fille laissa tomber son front sur l'épaule de Kaiba qui lui lança un regard dégouté.

« Si nous mourrons, promets-moi de me donner un baiser. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Wheeler même si cela est dans tes gênes._»_

« C'est tout ce que je veux Seto… »

Serenity tachait tant bien que mal de se maintenir assise. Mais même ceci lui était un trop grand effort.

« Non Wheeler. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de nous laisser mourir ici. »

Kaiba regarda un bref instant la jeune fille puis tourna un visage résolu vers les murs où ils étaient prisonniers.

Il fallait trouver une sortie.

« Wheeler. » fit-il en commençant à avoir une idée.

« Oui? »

« Si jamais nous devions mourir un jour dans des circonstances plus ou moins similaires à celle-ci et que nous ne serions que nous deux... »

Serenity passa sa douce main sur joue pour en effacer les larmes.

« Alors il se peux que je t'embrasse. »

La jeune fille eut un leger sourire timide ne sachant vraiment quoi penser. Mais elle n'en eut guère le temps car déjà le visage de Kaiba s'illumina d'un sourire machiavélique. Elle sut instantanément qu'il venait de trouver une solution pour sortir.

_Fin du chapitre 26_

_Extrait du prochain chapitre: Chap 27 Yugi et Mokuba VS Gourmandise._

_Mokuba glissa avec lenteur la cuillère dans l'énorme gateau à la crème. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur d'une sucrerie. Il regarda le glçage rose se fendre. La sauce chocolat ne coulait pas encore. Il était encore sauf. Mais pour combien de temps? Il jeta un regard desespéré à Yugi qui frémit de colère._


	29. Longue est la route

****

Orgueil et sentiments

Chapitre vingt-sept : Longue est la route.

_« Surtout quand il fait chaud » Yugi Mutou_

Yugi se retourna vers Mokuba et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à gravir les quelques mètres de colline qui restaient.

« Courage Mokuba. Nous en sommes déjà à la moitié du chemin. »

Le petit garçon aux cheveux coiffés en épis souffla un peu sous l'effort et acquiesça douloureusement. Tout ceci devenait pénible. Il se faisait du souci pour Mokuba qui commençait à vraiment donner des signes de fatigues. Yugi regarda le but qu'ils s'étaient fixés: la haute tour de pierre. Une tour donc un habitat. Et quelle que soit les personnes qu'ils y trouveraient, ils auraient un point d'ancrage.

« J'espère que les autres vont bien. » fit interieurment Yugi

« Il faut d'abord s'occuper de Mokuba. Il a l'air de ne pas tenir. » répondit l'esprit du puzzle.

« Mokuba? » demanda à haute voix Yugi d'un air préoccupé « Ca va aller? »

L'enfant releva un regard vide sur Yugi. Un bruit de ventre se fit entendre et Yugi réalisa alors qu'ils n'avaient pas manger depuis un bon moment.

« On va s'en sortir Mokuba. Fais moi confiance. »

Un sourire confiant se forma sur les lèvres de celui qui était devenu Yami Yugi. Mokuba acquiesça silencieusement: il n'avait plus la force de trop parler.

Ou était son frère à l'heure actuelle? En tout cas il avait du réussir ses duels. Seto n'en ratait jamais aucun. Comme il regrettait son manoir. Marie lui préparerait un bon sandwich à la crème de haricot rouge (1).

Mokuba délirait sur des bons plats de ramen lorsqu'il buta sur Yami Yugi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… »

Mokuba ouvrit la bouche effaré parce qu'il avait devant lui. Lui et Yami Yugi se tenait devant un vide impressionnant. Le gouffre s'étendant devant eux était vertigineux. Le seul lien entre les deux falaises résidait en un simple pont de lianes tressés. Certains endroits s'effilochaient déjà.

« On va pas devoir…? »

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit l'unique solution Mokuba. » fit sombrement Yami Yugi.

« Euh…vraiment? » fit interieurment la voix timide de Yugi.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Faire le tour pourrait nous prendre des jours et le temps nous ai comptés. Mokuba tu penses…? »

Mais Yami Yugi ne termine pas. Il eut un sourire en voyant la détermination de Mokuba qui s'approchait déjà, prêt, pour la traversée périlleuse.

« Ton frère serait fier de toi Mokuba. »

Ces quelques paroles semblèrent eveiller dans le jeune garçon un courage sans bornes.

« Merci Yugi. Ou qui que tu sois. »

L'esprit du puzzle se contenta de rire doucement.

Un pied puis l'autre. Lentement avec précision. Les deux mains solidement agrippés des deux cotés. La chaleur rendait les gestes moites et pesant. Le souffla rauque, Mokuba avança, sa main empoignant les cordes rêches. Lentement, la peur au ventre. Face au vide, les cartes ne pouvaient les aider.

Une odeur sucrée chatouilla le nez des deux garçons tandis qu'un vent léger balayait leurs cheveux.

« Nous y sommes presque Mokuba. Tu te débrouilles bien jusqu'ici. »

Des abeilles au reflet mielleux vinrent ennuyer le jeune Kaiba qui s'agita.

« Attention! » s'écria Yami Yugi.

Le pont tanguait dangereusement d'un coté à l'autre et les deux jeunes personnes s'accrochèrent aux cordes tressées de manière si violente que des stries ensanglantées se formèrent sur leurs mains. Un bruit sec se fit entendre comme du tissu que l'on déchirait.

« Cours! » hurla Yami Yugi.

Et le conseil fut bon. Quelques secondes plus tard les cordes lâchaient et le pont vacilla dans le vide.

Mokuba tourna un visage livide vers son compagnon. Personne. Il n'y avait plus personne derrière lui.

« Yugi. » murmura t'il paniqué et de manière inaudible. « Yugi tu es là? » répéta t'il plus nerveusement.

Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux violines.

« Je suis là Mokuba »

Un souffle de soulagement s'échappa de la poitrine de Mokuba qui s'élança face au précipice. Yami Yugi remontait vers lui, suspendue au dessus du vide éternel, grâce aux cordes tressées. Une fois sain et sauf, Mokuba se laissa glisser contre un tronc d'arbre et pleura. Des larmes d'épuisement et de peur. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il voulait retrouver son frère.

« Calme-toi Mokuba. Nous retrouverons Seito. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à cette maison de pain d'épice, Yami Yugi et Mokuba étaient tout deux couverts d'ecchymoses et de griffures. Cette forêt était plus dense, plus épaisse, plus inhospitalière que celle d'au-delà du pont. Seul l'odeur sucrée qui flottait de manière entêtante parvenait à les revigorer.

Une silhouette fine aux cheveux roses bubble-gum, à la bouche pleine et aux joues rebondies se tenait sur le seuil de la porte sucrée.

Un sourire mielleux aux lèvres se forma et il fit un signe silencieux pour les laisser entrer. Yami Yugi posa une main sur l'épaule de Mokuba et celui-ci sentit tout le poids d'un prochain duel.

« Je suis Gourmandise. Je vous attendais. » se présenta le Pêché, un lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux chocolat.

La couleur caramel de sa peau, la gaufre de ses doigts, l'odeur fruité et même le croustillant nacrée de sa voix, tout était gourmandise chez Gourmandise et invitait à la dégustation.

Gourmandise s'installa avec grâce sur le siège en brioche ce que firent également Mokuba et Yami Yugi.

« Je suis honoré de la présence des deux items du Millénium en ma demeure. » ajouta le Pêché en posant ses cartes sur la table de galantine sucrée.

L'esprit du Millénium fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas ainsi que l'on jouait. Quand était-il du duel disque?

« Le duel-disque? » répéta Yami Yugi à haute voix trop surpris pour freiner sa curiosité.

« Oh nous n'en aurons pas besoin. Je n'ai jamais aimé la technologie sauf cas ultime. Le jeu sera simple. Et les créatures apparaîtront en miniature sur la table. »

Mokuba jeta un regard sur le gâteau crémeux qu'il y avait sur la table.

« Mes pâtisseries te plaisent? C'est très bien. »

Des lianes de vanille rampèrent autour des pieds et des mains de Mokuba sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive au début.

« Mokuba! » s'exclama Yami Yugi en se rendant compte de la situation.

« Rasseyez-vous Mortel. » fit suavement Gourmandise d'une voix guimauve. « Je vais vous expliquer les règles. »

« Relâchez Mokuba! » gronda Yami Yugi.

« Oh mais je ne peux faire ce qu'il vous incombe de faire. »

« Comment ça? »

Un cri déchirant de douleur zébra la tension résidant dans la pièce et Gourmandise sourit avec un amusement non feint devant l'inquiétude présente sur le visage de l'homme qui essayait de couper les liens de Vanille.

« Mokuba! Mokuba! Pourquoi hurles tu? »

« Je suis le seul à pouvoir les défaire. »

« Alors fais-le! »

Mokuba bascula sa tête en arrière brusquement faisant sursauter Yami Yugi. Lorsqu'il rabaissa son regard, celui-ci était vitreux. Le jeune Kaiba prit dans sa main la cuillère d'argent dans un geste fantomatique et le posa de manière moelleuse dans le gâteau crémeux.

« A chaque perte de point, Mokuba mangera une part de cette délicieuse pâtisserie . »

Yami Yugi s'effondra sur sa chaise briochée, impuissant face à la zombification de Mokuba.

« Et ? »

« C'est un gâteau fourré par mes soins. Cœur de ciguë. »

Yami Yugi pâlit.

« Chaque cuillère l'approchera de la mort car le cœur fondant finira par couler. Prêt mortel? C'est l'heure du duel. »

Ainsi c'était là le plan de Gourmandise: le décontenance, le rendre nerveux afin d'affaiblir son jeu. Et que dire si ce n'est que cela fonctionnait? C'est tremblant que Yami Yugi, un œil sur Mokuba constamment, tira ses premières cartes.

Les premiers échanges furent terrifiants. Incapable de se maîtriser, Yami Yugi jouait mal et Mokuba plongeait à plusieurs reprises sa cuillère dans la crème appétissante.

« Et bien jeune mortel. J'aurais cru la partie moins facile. Maître Nécros m'avait pourtant promis un magnifique adversaire. Je suis déçu en vérité. »

Yami Yugi lança un regard noir à son adversaire. L'appellation « Maître Nécros » lui sembla familière une fois de plus.

8000 pts - 560pts

Cela n'était guère bon signe. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il le fallait s'il voulait y parvenir. Il fallait croire dans le cœur des cartes. Yami Yugi ferma les yeux. La vision d'une salle dorée et d'un trône majestueux se profila devant lui. Le pâle et ravissant visage d'Anzu lui apparut également et le calma legerment. Il devait réussir. Pour Mokuba. Pour Anzu. Pour ses amis. Pour le petit Yugi.

« Ne pas avoir peur. La peur c'est la mort assurée. Je ferais face à ma peur. Je la laisserais passer à travers moi et quand la peur sera partie il ne restera plus que moi. » récita t'il d'une voix étrange.

Une lueur dorée émana du corps de Yami Yugi et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Gourmandise se tenait à genoux devant lui. Le puissant Pêché posa sa main sur son jeu par deux fois. Signe de soumission. Signe de capitulation. Les lianes de vanille se relâchèrent pour libérer Mokuba et tandis que le poison coulait lentement sur la cuillère, les yeux du jeune Kaiba reprirent leur teinte violine.

« Je me soumets à votre pouvoir Pharaon. Je serais votre fidèle serviteur. »

Yami Yugi fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas d'où lui était venu ses paroles. Son collier du Millénium et le Puzzle du Millénium brillaient d'une lueur boréale inhabituelle.

« Mokuba partons. » fit la voix de Yugi.

Mokuba cligna des yeux. Le petit Yugi était revenu.

« L'Esprit est épuisé. » expliqua t'il gêné.

« Il a parlé égyptien. J'en suis sur Yugi. »

Tout deux se levèrent et sans un mot quittèrent la maison maudite.

Gourmandise plissa ses yeux cacao mais ne dit rien laissant le silence filtrer l'air. Il les laissa partir comme si de rien n'était.

« Il est réel ment le Pharaon Orgueil. »

Une lumière blonde et une main altière bougea dans l'ombre.

« Tu es stupide. » cracha la voix hautaine. « Tu aurais pu gagner! »

Orgueil repartit dans l'obscurité pour disparaître.

« Mais j'ai gagné. » murmura Gourmandise, seul dans la pièce embaumant le sucre. « J'ai planté le trouble en son cœur. »

(1) La crème de haricot rouge c'est un peu le nutella pour les Japonais.

Merci aux reviewers et plus particulierment à Angel of Moonlight. C'est vraiment grâce à elle et à sa sœur que j'ai continué cette fic -. Thanks les filles ;).


	30. La Déclaration

Disclaimer: Ahhhhhhh passage spéciale Saint Valentin!Je pense qu'aprés tout ces chapitres vous méritiez bien un petit avancement.

Merci à LunaDream, Mana Magician Girl, Angel FriendshipGirl, Sandelana, Daffy, Thealie, Keiko, Beverly, Joanaserenity et Bulma44. Vos reviews m'ont trop fait plaisir! J'ai adoré :).

Bonne St Valentin . Et gardez espoir pour Serene .

* * *

****

Orgueil et sentiments

Chapitre vingt-huit: La Déclaration

_« Je préfère encore dueller dans un tournoi de Junior… » Seto Kaiba_

La douleur était lancinante et Serenity se força à garder le rythme mais il marchait trop vite. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer mais cette fois-ci il ne s'agissait pas d'un point de côté. Les images du duel la hantaient obstinément: son bras autour de sa taille, sa chaleur contre la sienne et sa présence glacée et réconfortante alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur depuis son intervention chirurgicale. Elle n'osait même pas repenser à ...

Ils s'en étaient sortis. Évidemment. Il avait trouvé le moyen de s'échapper en utilisant l'une de ses cartes. L'imposant Djin avait ouvert la porte. En utilisant cette carte, il l'avait à jamais perdu et elle ne pouvait plus jamais revenir dans son deck. Mais c'était là le prix de leurs vies.

De la sienne. _Il n'attache aucun prix à celle des autres _pensa amerment Serenity.

« Depêche-toi. On doit retrouver Mokuba et j'aimerais assez m'occuper personnellement de Paresse.»

La lueur meurtrière dans les yeux cobalt fit frissonner la jeune fille. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Même s'il avait cet aspect glacé elle ressentait quelque chose d'infiniment tendre envers lui excepté dans ce genre de moment où elle en avait plutôt peur.

Il ne pensait qu'à Mokuba et sa propre vengeance. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il se connaissait. Peutêtre un peu moins mais vraiment qu'importe! Il aurait pu avoir une parole ou un geste de réconfort après les terribles évènements qu'ils venaient de passer. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre et il était sortis du domicile de Paresse comme s'il sortait des murs d'acier de la Kaiba Corp.

Serenity réprima un rire désenchanté et il arqua le sourcil en l'aidant à passer au-dessus d'une crevasse.

« Un problème Wheeler? »

Serenity se rigidifia. Bien sur. C'était encore Wheeler. Ce serait toujours Wheeler. Même pendant toutes ces semaines de tutoring cela avait été Wheeler, même quand elle venait chez lui c'était encore Wheeler, même quand ils s'étaient presque embrassé c'était toujours Wheeler. Serenity ferma les yeux quelques secondes et secoua négativement son fin visage.

« Non tout va bien Seto. »

Un petit sourire se forma aux coins de ses lèvres framboises et elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Et elle réalisa ce qui était en contemplant le visage hautain et indifférent de son compagnon: elle était amoureuse. Horriblement, méthodiquement, complètement amoureuse de lui. Quand est-ce que cela avait commencé, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Peutêtre chez lui quand elle avait aidé Mokuba à faire ses muffins, quand elle l'avait vu endormie sur son bureau, ou même quand lors de son premier cours avec lui.

Être amoureuse de Seto Kaiba. Le poids des mots sembla percuter Serenity en une seconde. C'était pire que du suicide, c'était un ticket gratuit pour un cœur brisé en l'occurrence le sien.

Serenity ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et acquiesça dans le vide. Seto eut une expression de dédain et continua obstinément son chemin, jetant parfois quelques regards en arrière pour s'assurer qu'elle le suivait bien. A ses yeux elle était vraiment un boulet. Rien ne serait arrivé de ce genre s'il avait continué par ses propres moyens. C'était précisément pour ça qu'il préférait jouer cavalier seul. Il l'aurait volontiers abandonné sur l'île en lui disant d'attendre patiemment mais il s'était tacitement engagé à la ramener en bonne santé à Yugi et à cet idiot de chihuahua, et plus vite il le ferais plus vite il retrouverait son frère.

Il n'aimait pas comment elle le regardait depuis qu'ils étaient sortit de chez Paresse. Il avait fait quelque chose de mal? Qu'importe de toute façon. Ce n'était comme si son misérable avis comptait. Il avait un objectif et il s'y tiendrait.

Quelle ridicule idée néanmoins que ce baiser. Elle était vraiment pitoyable. Elle aurait sans doute demander ça à n'importe qui.

Le vent balaya des particules nacrées de sable et Kaiba remarqua alors qu'ils avaient quitté la forêt pour revenir sur la plage. Les hautes tours du Château étaient bien plus proches maintenant. Demain ils y arriveraient sans doute. La plage était moins découverte que celle où ils avaient atterris la première fois et ressemblait plus à une crique. Les rochers offraient des abris surs et le jeune homme entra d'un pas sur en ramassant une branche de bois sur le sol.

« Toi reste là. » fit-il sèchement à Serenity.

Après s'être assuré que la caverne était sécurisée, Kaiba s'installa sur le sol rugueux, plus épuisé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il sentit la délicate silhouette de Serenity s'asseoir prés de lui.

« Nous resterons ici pour la nuit. » ordonna t'il.

Serenity acquiesça. Un silence pesant s'installa et ni l'un ni l'autre ne surent quoi dire. Kaiba remarqua qu'elle se tordait les mains et semblait nerveuse et lui-même trouvait la situation étrange.

« Écoute Wheeler si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le! J'ai horreur de ce genre de tournicotage. »

Serenity sursauta en le regardant de manière effrayé mais garda ses lèvres closes. Si elle ouvrait la bouche elle lui dirait, elle en était certaine.

« J'ai vu un bassin d'eau pas très loin, je vais prendre un bain. » fit le garçon en voyant qu'elle ne dirais rien pour l'instant. « Tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Je n'ai aucune envie de chercher un Wheeler dans la forêt cette nuit.»

Ils allaient passer la nuit ensemble. Bon d'accord pas "ensemble" comme "ensemble" mais "ensemble" quand même! L'idée même fit rougir Serenity de manière ridicule. Il n'y avait rien de romantique dans cette situation et elle se donna un coup mentalement pour sa bêtise. Ils allaient dormir sur de le pierre froide, si ça c'était romantique autant dormir avec un Saint-Bernard. Au moins ça vous tenait chaud.

Pour s'occuper, elle commença à arranger des feuilles dans la criqueà ramasser un peu de bois et tacha de ne pas faire attention au départ de Kaiba..

Il fallait qu'elle garde la bouche fermée quand il était là.

Elle lui avait vraiment demandé de l'embrasser?

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! » hurla-t'elle, l'horreur de sa demande lui revenant enfin en mémoire. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Serenity! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris! »

Un mouvement se fit entendre et Seto apparut le visage sévère et sa chemise sur le dos non boutonné.

« Wheeler je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es subitement mis à hurler! »

Serenity ne releva pas le ton impoli, trop occupée à regarder ailleurs. Ailleurs c'était mieux. Jolie mer hein? Sans chemise. Trés beaux arbres vraiment. Sans chemise. Finalement c'était une jolie île non? Sans chem...

« Wheeler? »

Serenity tréssauta et s'aperçut que ses mains étaient collés à sa poitrine comme pour se protéger.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'apelles pas par mon prénom? »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu hurlais? » demanda t-il incrédule en terminant de boutonner sa chemise, inconscient de l'effet provoqué.

« Je veux que tu m'apelles Serenity. »

Au début le visage de Seito resta impassible puis un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres et il se mit à rire dédaigneusement.

« Tu veux? Tu m'ordonnes? » demanda t-il mi-agacé mi-amusé.

« Wheeler ce n'est pas mon nom de famille. Mes parents ont divorcés. »

Le rire s'arreta.

« Tu resteras Wheeler. Et si demain je veux t'apeller Arc-en-Ciel je le ferais. On ne me donne pas d'ordres c'est tout. Et puisqu'on est à parler des noms, c'est Kaiba pour toi. Arrête de m'apeller Seto. »

Serenity fronça les sourcils. Alors lui ne recevait pas d'ordres mais par contre il pouvait en donner? Là, tout de suite, maintenant, il était loin d'être sa personne préférée. Il était arrogant, agaçant, affligeant et tout un tas d'autres mots terminant par -ant! Comment pouvait-elle avoir des sentiments pour un idiot pareil? Et il ne pouvait donc pas arreter de la regarder avec cette mine hautaine?

Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

« Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto.Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto. SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." s'époumona Serenity.

Seto la regardait impassible, se demandant comment il avait pu s'en faire pour elle chez Paresse.

« Dis moi la vérité, tu as bu de l'eau de mer? »

La jeune fille secoua son visage diaphane et en quelques enjambées, elle se retrouva dans les bras du garçon. Rigide, Seto n'esquissa pas un geste et Serenity se serra encore plus fort contre lui, les bras noués autour de lui, l'humidité de sa chemise projettant une bref sensation de froid. C'était une impulsion, stupide elle en avait conscience mais une impulsion tout de même. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle même si ça voulait dire que dans deux secondes il la rejeterait.

Une.

Deux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que?... Wheeler bouge. »

« Merci. » bafouilla t'elle pour gagner du temps. « Pour...euh...Paresse. »

« Peu importe. »

Serenity pressa sa joue contre l'impression de Seto. Elle ne toucherait plus jamais personne. Bon d'accord il était inhumain et vraiment dictatorial, il n'était jamais content et les pingouins du pole nord devaient bénéficier de plus de chaleur que quiconque auprés de Seto Kaiba mais elle aimait bien, même plus que bien, son sourire hautain et ses yeux bleux, sa voix métallique et la determination qu'il mettait dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Il était courageux aussi et passionné. Le reste finalement ce n'était que des détails.

« Wheeler ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal. Bouge! »

Pas si petit les détails vu son horrible caractère pensa t'elle.

« Oui. » murmura t'elle en ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre.

« Trés bien, trés bien. Serenity bouge avant que je ne te jettes à la mer. »

La voix au ton ennuyé mais imperceptiblement amusé du riche CEO fit sourire Serenity. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. « D'accord » fit-elle en bougeant amoureusement les lèvres de manière silencieuse contre lui avant de le lacher joyeusement. Maintenant elle en était certaine et en prime elle savait comment l'ennyuer ce qui, entre nousétait toujours une bonne chose à savoir

« La stupidité règne vraiment dans ta famille. » fit-il posément, visiblement soulagé de la voir le lâcher.

Il était censé avoir du contrôle sur elle et pas le contraire. Il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques. Cela venait surement du fait qu'il n'y était tout simplement pas habitué. Ca le genait.

Seto haussa imperceptiblement les épaules en la voyant marcher d'un pas léger vers la source. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à être aussi subitement heureuse? Il n'y avait pas de quoi être heureux . Les Pêchés s'avéraient bien plus coriaces à battre qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ et il se demandait si Yugi et son frère s'en sortait. Aprés ce qu'avait voulu leur faire Paresse, il ne doutait plus des intentions de Bakura. Le feu qu'il venait de préparer crépita et le tira de ses pensées. Il n'avait rien à craindre: Yugi était le meilleur dueliste aprés lui. Bien aprés lui. Kaiba reproduisit mentalment le duel contre Paresse dans sa tête. Sortant son deck de sa poche, Kaiba contempla sa carte du Dragon aux Yeux bleus. Cette carte avaient failli les mener à leur perte et en même temps elle était la raison de leurs survies. Il fit tourner la carte entre ses doigts, l'air absent.

« Seto ? »

Kaiba leva les yeux sur la silhouette qui se tenait devant lui. Inutile d'insister il ne gagnerait pas cette partie là en tout cas: elle l'apellerait toujours Seto.

« Tu ne t'es pas noyé? » fit-il en prenant bien soin de laisser une note de regret dans sa voix. « Pour cette nuit il faudra faire des rondes. Je n'ai aucune confiance en... »

Serenity ne sembla pas en être affecté et Kaiba remarqua qu'elle portait encore ce même sourire totalment stupide qu'elle avait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette crique.

« Bon. » commença calmement Kaiba. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu étais à moitié sonné chez Paresse. Tu tenais à peine sur tes jambes dans les bois et maintenant j'ai l'impression de voir une pub vivante pour les dentifrices quand je te regarde. Je savais les femmes lunatiques mais à ce point là... »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il commençait sérieusement à trouver tout ceci ridicule. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de présence féminine autour de lui mis à part dans son personnel mais ça ne comptait pas. Vrai, il savait que, selon lui, elles étaient complétement bizarres et capricieuses mais là on atteignait un point de non-retour.

« Seto, chut. »

Kaiba ouvrit la bouche, trop surpris pour pouvoir répondre. Elle venait de lui dire quoi? L'expression sur son propre visage devait refleter parfaitement ce qu'il pensait car Serenity s'empressa de faire quelques mouvements nerveux de dénégation.

« Non en fait je... Oh ce que j'ai à dire est important Seto et si tu ne me laisses pas le dire maintenant je n'en aurais peutêtre plus le courage. » fit-elle rapidement en espérant qu'il n'allait pas s'enerver.

" Je n'ai peutêtre pas envie de t'écouter." fit-il avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Kaiba la jaugea du regard, ferma la bouche puis lui fit signe de continuer..

« Tu as cinq minutes. » répondit-il séchement.

La jeune fille respira profondément. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Grave décision mais elle en valait la peine. Serenity avait écouté Mai et Téa pour les conseils en matière de séduction : résultat, aucune des deux n'avaient vraiment de petit-copains, conclusion: autant qu'elle fasse les choses à sa manière. Et ce que Serenity voulait c'était une honneteté sans faille.

« Seto, je sais que tu vas trouver ça étrange. Aprés tout tu n'as jamais beaucoup aimé mon frère et tu continues à m'apeller Wheeler malgré tout ce qu'on a traversé. Mais j'ai compris quelque chose quand on était chez Paresse. Même si ton passe-temps préféré reste le fait de m'insulter moi et ma famille, je sais que tu m'apprécies. Et moi...»

« Arrête. » fit Kaiba en se levant d'un bond nerveux.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ça. Ils étaient sur une île dangereuse avec des duels mortels et c'était maintenant qu'elle choisissait de lui parler de... de ... ça?

« Tu as vraisemblablement un problème de timing. Demain je retrouves mon frère, tu retrouves le tien, on arrange le portrait de Bakura, celui de Paresse en passant et ensuite on rentre chacun chez nous. Ca c'est le plan. Tout le reste, je ne veux pas le savoir. »

« Mais Seto, c'est important! »

« Non ce qui est important ce sont les duels et Mokuba! »

« C'est de ta faute Seto! » fit Serenity en élevant legerment la voix, paniquée par la vague de sentiments qu'elle ressentait. « C'est toi qui m'as embrassé quand je suis venu chez toi! »

« Sur la joue idiote! Et uniquement pour t'ennuyer! Je savais que tu avais un faible ri-di-cu-le pour moi. »

Serenity encaissa les paroles du garçon avec autant de courage qu'elle put.

« Pendant le duel tu me serrais fort contre toi. » répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Parce que tu étais incapable de tenir debout. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Wheeler. »

« Mais moi je t'...! »

« Stop! » fit le jeune homme en se levant et en l'arretant d'un geste de la main. « Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de choses. En plus tu m'ennuies. On a rien en commun excepté ton frère et il est probable qu'un jour ou l'autre je le descende. »

Un long silence se fit entendre tandis que le paysage prenait une teinte mordorée sombre, indiquant qu'il ferait bientôt complètement nuit. Serenity bougea nerveusement les mains. Ses joues roses contrastaient violemment avec la pâleur de son visage attestant de l'effort émotionnel.

« Je ne te demandes pas de me répondre Seto. En venant te parler je savais déjà ce qui allait être. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je pensais que c'était plus honnête. »

Serenity chercha à percer le mur de glace devant elle mais aucune faille n'était visible. Il avait exactement la même expression que lors de leur tutorat: calme et maître de lui. Zen. Elle n'avait pas espéré grand chose en le lui disant mais au moins une réaction comme de l'orgueil ou de la flatterie. Quelque chose qui le fasse sourire mais pas cette indiférence réfrigérante.

« Seto? dis quelque chose... s'il te plait... »

Serenity remercia le fait que les ombres s'étendaient maintenant sur la plage. Seul le feu crépitait toujours, seule source de lumière avec les étoiles.

« Je prends le premier quart. Il y a quelques fruits à coté du feu si tu veux manger. »

Serenity réprima un sanglot et batailla contre l'eau qui brouillait sa vue. Elle acquiesça péniblement et partit se coucher, tournant le dos au garçon. C'est lui qui avait raison: elle était idiote. On ne se confessait pas comme ça. Il devait la mépriser à l'heure actuelle, la trouver si gamine avec ses sentiments qu'elle traînait en bandoulière. Elle n'arrivait jamais à garder ce genre d'émotions pour elle mais cette fois-ci se jura t'elle, cette fois-ci serait la dernière. Serenity étouffa un autre sanglot en serrant ses mains contre sa poitrine. Maintenant elle comprenait d'où venait l'expression "cœur brisée".

Seto quant à lui, la regarda se coucher puis se réinstalla les yeux fixé sur les vagues. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, il en était sur. Et il avait paniqué. Il ne l'avait pas montré mais il avait paniqué. Il avait grandit sans ce genre de phrases ou de gestes et même s'il n'avait réelment aucun interet en Serenity, il n'en restait pas moins touché par sa déclaration. Plus en tout cas qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre à lui-même.

« Vivement qu'on rentre. » souffla t'il en révaluant son deck.

Demain serait une longue journée.


	31. Ballerine

**Disclaimer:** Oh là là thanks pour vos reviews! Sincèrement ça fait plaisir . J'en méritais pas tant ;).

Luinil Azurétoile: Lol mais non Seto n'est pas un boulet . Seto n'a tout simplement pas l'habitude. Je ne crois pas qu'on lui ai souvent dit qu'on l'aimait. Vraiment. Mis à part Mokuba. Pour lui ce sont des choses de fillettes à ranger dans la catégorie "Conte de Fées". Alors forcément il gère mal.

Mana Magician Girl: Ouip elle est courageuse Serenity. J'admire la façon dont elle dit au revoir à son frère lorsqu'elle va se faire opérer dans le manga. Tu sens qu'elle a peur mais qu'elle le fait parce qu'elle pense que c'est ce qui est bon. Ben là c'est pareil. Elle le sait qu'elle aime un garçon difficile et qu'il est non seulement inutile de le nier mais aussi de le cacher. Alors elle prend les devants. Chouette fille notre Serene ;).

Théalie: lol mais si je suis gentille cache le 666 sur son front avec sa frange. Serenity n'a pas choisi de tomber amoureuse du garçon le plus simple . Elle a pas choisi tout court d'ailleurs.

Joana Serenity: Judicieuse remarque. Ca n'a pas laisser Seto indifférent en effet. D'un autre côté, elle lui a quand même laisser penser quelle l'aimait (techniquement elle ne lui a pas dit puisqu'il l'a coupé) et Seto sait très bien qu'il est amené à la côtoyer souvent.

Luna Dream: Héhé Seto a besoin d'un coup de pouce. Je me charge de lui fournir . Merci pour ton soutien .

Nakuru Akisawa: lol merci. On va éviter le trucidage quand même ;). Ce serait trop dommage sourire made in Lockhart

Bulma44: Oui c'est pour ça qu'on aime Kaiba . D'un autre côté on peut pas lui en vouloir: il n'aime pas Serenity pour l'instant et il croit même qu'elle lui tape sur le système. Il est honnête. C'est un truc important chez eux deux: ils ont beau être ce qu'ils sont, ils sont toujours honnêtes.

Ange.Lou: Wowwww t'as tout lu d'un coup? Tu me fais penser que mes premiers chapitres sont horribles :D. J'étais jeune et innocente... ok ok ça fait qu'un an mais même lol. En tout cas merci d'avoir laissé une review malgré tout . Ca me fait super plaisir. J'espère que tu liras la suite.

Jato: T'aimes pas Kaiba? Hum I guess it's normal. Mais c'est par rapport à Kaiba de manière générale ou c'est juste dans ma fic? Parce que tel n'était pas mon intention . Pauvre Kaiba, il s'en prend plein la tête . Merci d'avoir reviewer twice ;). Pour l'écriture j'avoue que je suis du genre sujet+verbe+complément . Ca a ses avantages et ses inconvénients . Bon ben j'espère te retrouver pour ce chapitre là .

Go go!

La chanson Tiny Dancer est magnifique. Si vous avez l'occasion écoutez-la . Y'a plusieurs versions: celle d'Elton John, celle de Tori Amos mais ma préférée reste celle de Ben Holds.

NB: Désolée pour le retard...

* * *

****

Orgueil et sentiments

Chapitre vingt-neuf: Ballerine

« Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand» Tiny Dancer by Bernie Taupin.

Seto passa une main exaspérée dans ses cheveux bruns. Il s'était endormi. Peut-être que la fatigue avait été plus intense qu'il ne l'avait cru. Un bref regard en arrière mais il savait déjà qu'elle n'était pas là. Il n'eut pas besoin de la chercher longtemps. Elle essayait avec difficulté d'attraper quelques fruits mais les branches étaient trop hautes. Il la regarda un long moment, les évènements de la nuit dernière se rappelant à lui doucement. Elle n'avait rien de particulier après tout. Si, de longs cheveux bruns qui ondulaient comme les sirènes, un sourire... mais à part ça... elle était trop petite, elle avait un visage commun et en plus elle était plate comme une limande.

Aucun intérêt.

Il n'avait pas à avoir de regret pour la nuit dernière. Il avait fait le bon choix. Ce genre de considération était stupide surtout dans un endroit pareil, surtout dans un moment pareil.Pourquoi moi?

La question était là, le taraudant mais il refusait de la poser. S'il le faisait, il montrerait alors qu'il y attachait une certaine importance. Aucune. Aucune importance. Ni cette fille. Ni les sentiments qu'elle exprimait à son égard. Rien.

La première réaction de Serenity lorsqu'elle le vit fut de sourire. Un sourire simple et brillant. Un de ceux qu'elle lui lançait parfois pendant le tutorat. Mais simultanément une vague de douleur submergea son visage opalin et le sourire éclatant disparut au profit d'un sourire bien plus fragile, presque gêné.

Seto sentit quelque chose bouger en lui, maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi elle lui souriait de cette manière, maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi elle avait les yeux encore un peu rouge et gonflés des larmes versés.

Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Maintenant il se sentait... responsable? A cet instant précis il hésitait réellement entre la larguer là et s'en aller ou s'en vouloir pour être la cause de tout ceci. Il n'avait rien demandé bon sang! Et certainement pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. C'était vraiment idiot.

_Pourquoi moi?_

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait montré aucun signe de sympathie à son égard. Oui il l'avait toléré plusieurs fois à ses côtés mais c'était tout simplement parce qu'il la trouvait moins bruyante que la plupart des autres personnes.

Moins bruyante?

Non.

Certainement pas.

Elle était tout aussi bruyante que les autres, tout aussi inutile. C'est juste qu'elle était moins... elle le gênait moins.

Seto acquiesça dans le vide comme pour donner plus de poids à ses propres pensées. C'était une bonne façon de formuler les choses: elle le gênait moins que les autres et forcément, avec la cervelle de moineau qu'elle possédait, elle avait cru il ne savait trop quoi d'ailleurs et elle était tombé amoureuse de lui.

Seto déglutit faiblement et s'aperçut qu'il avait la gorge sèche.

« Serer... Wheeler! » appela-t'il.

La jeune fille enjamba quelques branches et parvint jusqu'à lui, la démarche hésitante et quelques fruits dans les mains qu'elle tendit au garçon.

« Bonjour. » murmura t'elle visiblement gênée.

Seto acquiesça et se sentit également gêné. La situation lui échappait. Il nageait en plein feuilleton: il n'avait certainement pas à se sentir comme ça. C'est elle qui lui avait déclaré qu'elle l'aimait ou tout du moins elle allait le faire. C'est elle qui avait besoin de lui.

« On ne doit pas traîner ici. » fit-il en essuyant sur sa manche l'un des fruits exotiques, de cet air détaché et naturel qu'il portait comme un masque. « Il faut absolument qu'on retrouve les autres. Bakura ne plaisante pas. »

Le bleu de ses yeux se durcit à la mention de leurs némésis et Serenity se défendit de poser une main rassurante sur son bras.

« Je suis sure que Mokuba va bien Seto. Je le sens dans mon cœur. »

Serenity aurait pu se gifler elle-même au moment même où les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. C'était une phrase des plus stupides à dire surtout à Seto Kaiba. Et cela ne loupa pas évidemment, il lui décocha un regard arrogant.

« Me voilà rassuré alors. » fit-il acide.

« Seto. A propos d'hier soir... »

« Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir. » coupa t'il de manière abrupte.

Serenity fronça les sourcils. Elle pouvait accepter qu'il ne l'aime pas, qu'il ait même de l'indifférence voir du mépris pour elle. Même si c'était douloureux. Mais jamais elle ne lui permettrait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Jamais.

« Tu as la mémoire courte alors parce que je t'ai tout de même dit que j'avais... »

Seto passa une main dans ses cheveux puis devant ses yeux pour cacher le soleil. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, il aurait du le prévoir. Autant couper court à toutes discussions futures sur le sujet, autant régler cette affaire avant de reprendre la route et de retrouver les autres.

« Peu de personnes me connaissent Wheeler. » s'empressa de couper à nouveau Seto.

Serenity ne put s'empêcher de ne pas sourire, amusée.

« Je ne voudrais pas te paraître impertinente... »

« Trop tard Wheeler. »

« ... mais, au contraire, beaucoup de personnes connaissent Seto Kaiba. »

Seto eut un regard dur et ennuyé. Évidemment. Tout le monde connaissait Seto Kaiba. Dieu qu'il haïssait ce nom par-dessus tout.

« Non. Peu de personnes me connaissent. Moi. Seto. Pas Seto Kaiba. Pas le patron de la Kaiba Corporation. Pas le plus grand duelliste. Moi. »

Serenity sembla perdu mais attentive ne voyant guère où il voulait en venir. Sachant qu'il parlait peu, elle goûtait chacune de ses paroles et se força à ne pas hurler qu'elle voulait bien le connaître, elle.

Seto sembla attendre qu'elle fasse cette erreur puis continua, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Pour cette raison il y a plusieurs malentendus. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis connu pour être un salop ou un type sans cœur que j'en suis un. Mais, si je suis sympathique parfois avec toi, cela ne prouve en aucun cas que je ne suis pas un salop ou un type sans cœur non plus. Tu me suis? »

Serenity acquiesça lentement, effrayée par la tournure que prenait les évènements. Elle ne voyait décidément pas où il voulait en venir.

« Serenity. » commença t'il à nouveau, tachant de rester indifférent à la réaction qu'il provoquait chez la jeune fille à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. « Ce que tu a vu de moi, ou que tu as entendu à mon propos, ce qu'il s'est passé durant le temps que nous avons parfois passé ensemble me ramène à un point précis: tu ne me connais pas du tout. »

Seto fit taire les protestations inaudibles de Serenity d'un geste.

« Peut-être que tu as atteint une sorte de compréhension à mon égard qui, uniquement à tes yeux, sont justifiables pour dire que. Mais tu ne m'as jamais vu que dans ton univers, en t'imaginant que je te défendais dans ce tournoi ou autre. Tu ne m'as jamais vu dans mon monde. »

Serenity entrouvrit ses lèvres églantines. C'était peut-être vrai. Elle ne l'avait côtoyé que dans de « bons » moments finalement. Quand il était avec son frère, quand il était là pour l'aider dans son travail, puis ici, l'aidant à plusieurs reprises dans ce Tournoi également.

Mais ça ne changeait rien pour elle. Et il n'avait pas le droit de mettre en doute ses sentiments.

« Seto... »

« Je n'ai pas terminé. »

Serenity ferma la bouche instantanément sentant avec délice l'autorité naturelle de la voix de Kaiba.

« Quelles que soient les ...sentiments... que tu éprouves à mon égard, si d'ailleurs c'est vraiment le cas, ils peuvent changer assez rapidement au fur et à mesure que tu apprendras certaines chose de ma personne. Et je te connais Serenity. Tu es comme un livre ouvert. Tu chercheras à en apprendre plus sur moi. »

Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent légèrement. Vrai, il y avait eu du dédain sur son visage, une intime conviction de ce qu'il venait de dire flottait, mais il y avait une lueur plus douce dans les contours de ses lèvres, quelque chose d'un peu tendre.

« Pour résumer la situation qui n'a que trop durer, Serenity, il se peut fortement que tu finisses tout simplement par me haïr. »

Les yeux de Serenity s'agrandirent sous l'effet des derniers mots. Seto était-il si pessimiste pour dire une chose pareille? Avait-il si peu confiance en elle? Même son frère, malgré les apparences, ne le haïssait pas. Pourquoi pensait-il qu'elle pouvait le haïr? Même un jour lointain.

Oui elle n'était pas très expérimentée quand aux relations avec de riches millionnaires c'était certain. A vrai dire elle n'avait aucune expérience tout court dans le domaine sentimental même si Tristan et Duke lui avaient tourné autour pendant un long moment, et le faisaient encore.

Incapable de soutenir son regard scrupteur et implacable, Serenity baissa son visage et se concentra sur les chaussures onéreuses et de luxe de Kaiba. Elles étaient abîmés par le sable, la marche, et le sel. La patine était partie, mais la découpe gardait son élégance et le cuir était résistant.

Seto interpréta son silence comme une victoire. Elle avait comprit cette fois-ci. Il était inutile d'aller plus loin. I était préférable qu'elle ne lui parle plus de ce genre de choses et qu'elle l'oublie.

Amère. Il réprima une envie stupide de la consoler en voyant ses épaules s'affaisser et préféra passer sa main sur ses propres lèvres sèches et gercés par la chaleur.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses. Ni maintenant. Ni jamais. Pas si je peux l'empêcher. »

Serenity en eut le souffle coupé quelques secondes et releva ses yeux humides vers le visage rude de celui qu'elle aimait. Il était inconscient de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Pour un oeil extérieur, Seto aurait même pu avoir l'air ennuyé et pressé de partir. Difficile de croire qu'il venait de lui professer un intérêt certain, presque comme un sentiment.

« Seto... » commença t'elle avant qu'un long et joyeux cri la coupa.

Décidément ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle arriverait à terminer une seule phrase commencé.

« Setooooooooooooooooo! »

Kaiba se retourna si rapidement que Serenity pensa une fraction de seconde qu'il s'était fait mal.

« Mokuba. » l'entendit-elle murmurer avant de voir courir dans leurs directions et à toute allure un petit garçon aux cheveux violines.

Une étincelle de joie la traversa complètement. Joey, Mai, Tristan et Yugi étaient également là. Son frère fit un énorme hourra avec ses bras.

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses et pendant quelques bonnes minutes seuls des exclamations de joie se firent entendre.

« Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis? »

« Comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez retrouvés? »

« Mai tu étais vraiment dans le palais de Luxure? » demanda Serenity, impressionnée par le récit de la jeune femme tandis qu'ils s'étaient tous assis pour manger quelques fruits avant de repartir une bonne fois pour toute.

« Oui. Ces deux là sont tombés du ciel. » fit-elle en pointant Joey et Tristan. « Ou plutôt du plafond. »

« Comment et pourquoi je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. »

« On avait trouvé un moyen voilà tout. » bomba fièrement le torse Joey.

« Ouais. » rétorqua goguenard Tristan en étouffant un rire.

Yugi semblait soucieux et ailleurs.

« Du coup on a réussi à s'échapper en réutilisant la même trappe. » confia Mai. « En chemin on a rencontré Mokuba et Yugi. »

A son nom, Yugi se leva, nerveux et quitta le groupe pour s'isoler un peu.

« Téa. » fit Joey avec tristesse.

« Ou est-elle? » demanda subitement alarmée Serenity.

« Elle n'a pas voulu venir. Elle ...elle a dit qu'elle essayerait de convaincre Bakura de stopper cette folie. »

« Ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça que Yugi est ainsi. » ajouta Mokuba en regardant son frère.

« Que veux-tu dire? » lui demanda ce dernier.

« Il s'est passé un drôle de truc lors de notre duel avec Gourmandise... »


End file.
